Only A Wish Away
by mnementh2000
Summary: Two hearts yearn for love and attention. One thinks they have it, the other knows who has their devotion. So close, yet so far, who will help them, and what are the consequences of their actions? And what's more: What is the G.R.O.! And Goddesses! Chapter 4 up, with a few spoilers from A!MG.
1. Chapter 1 Introductions Are In Order!

**Normal Disclaimer- I don't own any rights to O!MG or Love Hina. They belong to Fujishima and Akamatsu, respectively.  
**

**A/N: First chapter sets all of it up, introductions, etc. Crossover happens slightly later.  
**

**Only A Wish Away**

**Chapter 1 - Introductions Are In Order!**

* * *

_Tariki Hongan Temple – November 5, 2004_

The crisp morning was beginning just like any other for the household within the house on the temple grounds, the household of one Morisato Keiichi, his wife, and her sisters – a typical morning _if_ your family consisted of various gods and goddesses rushing to and fro, attempting to complete their morning routines prior to heading off on their own errands. The aroma of the delicious-smelling breakfast permeated the rooms and hallways, tantalizing the noses of those same beings as they ran back and forth. The chaos that reigned within the household stood in stark contrast to the serene atmosphere one would expect of such a place, housing such beings.

Within the kitchen of said temple's house, a figure moved purposefully between the various pots, pans, and skillets containing the sources of the afore-mentioned delectable scents. The figure was of a young woman, appearing to be in her late-twenties to early-thirties, sporting long, flowing light brown hair that hung to her mid-calf, held in a ponytail, with a couple of locks that hung loose and framed her beauteous face. She was clad in a simple dress of deep blue with a delicate patterning of flowers in various shades of lighter blue, over which she wore her apron for cooking. Her bright, azure eyes stared out of a face that held an easy smile that could – and _had _– melted many a heart, forever endearing her to the owners of those hearts. She hummed contentedly as she moved from dish to dish, ensuring that none burned. Her blue eyes twinkled in anticipation and delight as she contemplated the praise her beloved husband would lavish upon her over the meal – even after all these years, he still appreciated her cooking, a fact that thrilled the goddess every single time.

With a beaming smile, the woman, one Morisato Belldandy by name, began removing the various dishes from burners and the oven, portioning them among the bowls and plates, spending extra time on one setting in particular. The elongated diamond on her forehead furrowed briefly as she thought on all the problems that the recipient of said setting had gone through to get to this point in his life – and then smoothed away just as quickly at the happy memories that they had shared together.

Moving swiftly, the young woman began to transfer the laden bowls and plates to the Tea Room/ dining room, followed soon after by the cups of tea. Satisfied that all was in order, she turned and slid open the door to the hallway.

"Keiichi-san, everyone, breakfast is ready!"

She braced herself for the inevitable stampede she heard coming down the hall, again smiling as she stepped to the side, out of the way.

* * *

Morisato Keiichi was a young man, roughly the same age as the woman who was currently busy in the kitchen, preparing the morning repast for the household. He sported dark hair and was short, comparatively speaking, with dark brown eyes, with little in the way to make him stand out among a crowd. He was currently returning to the room that he shared with his beautiful wife, who he had finally built up the courage to ask to marry him almost six years before, still not believing his incredible fortune at being chosen by the goddess (literally) that he woke up next to every morning.

The man had recently been in the bath, having to undergo the same daily routine cleansing that his wife and her sisters had to, just as _any _god or goddess was required to. He no longer fell to the same problems that he used to worry about – that of walking in on someone else in the bathing room – because he could sense the auras of all those within the temple complex. That didn't halt the pranks of one certain white-haired goddess, who loved to find unique ways to enter just to tease him, but it did effectively halt the embarrassment that he would get so often prior to his ascension. He no longer felt the same embarrassment or nervousness at the thought of bathing along with her, or his wife, that he would have at one time, either – being injured so badly that you could do little for yourself, even bathing alone, would alleviate that problem in short order. Still, Urd and her youngest sister had taken to pulling pranks and jokes on him and Belldandy – his wife, their middle sister – meant to elicit some form of reaction from the happily married couple, at least once a week, often more.

Keiichi currently stood within the room that he and his wife shared, busily drying his unruly hair with a towel, between tasks of straightening up for the day by rolling up and packing away the futon, gathering any laundry from the day before into the basket, straightening the worktop of his desk (which had long ago been rid of a certain few magazines that Belldandy's father had been embarrassed about for his daughter's sake), and any other picking up that he found needing to be done. Belldandy took pleasure in the daily cleaning and cooking that she did, but, with having resumed her duties with the Goddess Relief Office, she had precious little time for such things. Keiichi gladly picked up the slack wherever he could, as did Urd (who had actually started taking more of a responsible role about her own role as a System Admin and resident of the household) and the youngest sister, Skuld, who still tinkered with her contraptions, but also was coming along better than expected with her own studies as regards her training with her powers.

Once finished with picking up and drying his hair (which he could have done magically, but decided to conserve his energies on such menial things), Keiichi began to quickly change into his own uniform, dropping the towel he wore about his waist in the laundry basket as well. As he pulled on his shirt, he closed his eyes in pleasant memory of the morning's most wonderful, even if normal, sight that greeted him – that of his beloved Belldandy lying next to him, a small smile gracing her soft lips even in slumber. Slowly, perhaps roused by his miniscule movements, she began her own swim back to consciousness, and that smile broadened into a full, beaming grin as her barely-opened eyes met his.

"Good morning, Keiichi, my love!" she called sleepily.

"It always is, with you beside me," he replied, kissing her on the forehead.

Keiichi was looking about the room, trying to see if there was anything that he missed, when the clear, unmistakable, voice of said person called from the direction of the kitchen.

"Keiichi, everyone, breakfast is ready."

He stepped out if the room, sliding the door closed with care, anxious to see his wife again, but also more reserved than a few of the other residents of the building. He was nearly bowled over in their impatience to get to the table. With a grin at their exuberance, and a small sigh of annoyance over their apparent lack of common courtesy, the young god followed the stampeding pack down the hall.

* * *

The oldest sister of the three goddesses that resided within the temple grounds, known as Urd, was just waking up, her snow white hair in complete disarray, a loose-fitting, extremely revealing, almost sheer nightgown hanging from her shapely shoulders, doing little to cover her curvy body, which was a permanent bronze color – a gift from her mother's side of the lineage. She drew admiring gazes no matter where she went – whether due to the clothes that she wore, the tall, statuesque body she had, the ample bosom that never failed to draw it's share of attention, or the white of her hair on such a young-looking person, was a matter of debate. She slowly pulled herself free of the covers of her futon, holding her temples, as pain coursed through her head.

_That's the last time that I drink that much sake before I go to bed,_ she thought bitterly, knowing otherwise from experience. Sake was her secondary energy source while on the Mortal Plane, when she overextended her own reserves of energies, and her body needed a fast infusion. Her youngest sister, Skuld, relied on ice cream, while her middle sister, Belldandy, and her husband, Keiichi, depended on sleeping.

With a grumble, the older goddess cast her mind forth, ascertaining the locations of the other residents. Belldandy was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, which would be done shortly,; Skuld was in her own room, working on yet another invention of some sort (the Tariki Hongan Temple was now arguably the most well-defended property on the entire planet, what with four divine beings and numerous sentient machines in attendance); and Keiichi had just finished his own bath, and was heading back to his room. Grabbing a change of clothing, Urd quickly and silently made her way to the bathing room to see to her own morning cleansing.

_I may still refer to her as 'kid', _the goddess thought, _but that girl is really growing up, and is an absolute _genius_ when it comes to machines. I've never met another who could hold a candle to her – well, maybe Megumi, but that's a whole other matter._

After finishing her bath, she returned to her room and dried completely with but a thought; then, with another, she donned her outfit for the day – her uniform as befits her station, as she was once again resuming her duties as System Admin of the Yggdrasil computer this morning.

No sooner had she finished her dressing, than the call from the kitchen announced the first meal of the day. Suddenly realizing just how hungry she was, Urd raced from her room and towards the Tea Room, joining the mad dash for her sister's culinary masterpieces.

* * *

Skuld was in the middle of yet another mechanical invention, not worrying that the electronic components that were strewn about around her had come from the various appliances in the home. This fact, on more than a few occasions, had caused her problems with the various other residents.

She was attired in her uniform as per her station as a goddess in training, which had replaced the old pink and red dress that she used to wear. She had outgrown that outfit several years ago, when she had been accepted into training under a personal trainer, and had graduated from her station as the debugger of Yggdrasil. Now, she bore a flowing dress akin to Belldandy's blue and white G.R.O. ensemble, but the over-coat was in red with the triangular trim done in white, and the flowing main dress was also gleaming white. She opted for a pair of sneakers in lieu of the soft half-sandals of the G.R.O. uniform, since she ran a lot more than most of those goddesses. She kind of missed the old attire sometimes, but had grown out of it – both literally and physically – and felt that she needed to show off her more mature body to her long-time boyfriend, Sentaro. After all, weren't they in a relationship? She smiled at the thought of the young mortal who held her heart, as much as Keiichi had won her sister's all those years ago. He _still _held her heart as much now as then, perhaps more so, and it only looked like the bond that they shared would only grow stronger as the millennia rolled on.

Thoughts of said once-mortal brought a small tear to her eyes, as she remembered all the hell she put him through at first, for the first few years of his relationship with her sister. She had done her utmost to keep them apart, fighting an uphill battle against the inevitable, using all the underhanded tricks in her arsenal that wouldn't tip off her sister to her efforts. In the end, she worked against herself, ultimately injuring Keiichi to such an extent that she drove Belldandy further into his arms, and alienating them for a short time as they came to terms with her own jealousy and anger. Once all had been settled, though, she came to understand more about Keiichi, his good qualities (now that she wasn't so focused on hating him and really _looked _at him), her sisters, and even herself. Now, she cared for him almost as a brother, and maybe in the future (ok, she _knew_ in the future), she would come to love him as a dear family member, a close brother – after all, she was the goddess governing the future, after all.

At the current moment, Skuld was lost in the building process of yet another machine, another robot along the lines of Sigil, only more advanced. She had learned much over the past fifteen years, since she had joined Belldandy and Urd in residence at the temple. Suddenly, her concentration was broken by the clear, sweet, musical voice of Belldandy calling to all the residents, reminding them that breakfast was served. She dropped everything – literally, as she had everything levitating about her – and bolted from her room. Along the way, in front of the entryway, where she had just removed her shoes, Megumi and Skuld collided, crashing to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Keiichi's younger sister extricated herself from the tangle and lifted herself from the ground, then held out her hand to the goddess to aid her in rising. The raven-haired girl accepted the proffered appendage, pulling herself to her feet, smiled at her in-law, and both ran for the dining area.

* * *

Keiichi entered the dining room last of all the assembled beings. He nodded a good morning to his two in-laws, Urd and Skuld, said hello to Welsper the cat-demon and it's familiar, Wasp of the Blue Lance, and then sighed upon catching sight of his younger mortal sister, Megumi. Ever since the ordeal that led to his ascension and her finding out the truth about his housemates, she made sure to show up at least once a day, sometimes more – usually at mealtimes. Ostensibly, the visits were to spend what time she could with her brother, as she would all too soon grow old and pass away, while he would continue on, watching as his family and friends all followed suit, generation after generation. To help keep up appearances, as well as to ease the pain of knowledge about their extended lifespans, the celestial beings made their bodies appear to age as other mortals, through sheer force of will.

Even though she eased her teasing of her brother during his ordeal at Skuld's hands years ago, she renewed her verbal jabs as soon as he had proposed to Belldandy, which the other two took as a sign that it was fine for them to take up their own ribbing once more. To be sure, she wasn't mean-spirited or anything with her teasing, neither were the other two (normally), but, sometimes the jokes got rather… embarrassing… to the extreme. At least Skuld wasn't attempting to push the two lovers apart anymore.

Keiichi moved to step down into the room, greeting Megumi as he did so, when he felt the telltale tingling of magic directed at him, and felt a 'push' at his back, propelling him off the steps and into his wife – which succeeded in knocking the both of them to the ground. Their eyes met, and a wicked gleam in his caught her attention. He may not have been able to stop the assault, but…

_How about we have a little fun with _them_, dear love? After all, we have been the butt of many pranks at their hands!_

Belldandy giggled lightly, though quietly, as she picked the idea from her husband's mind. Throwing her arms about his neck, drew herself tightly to him, the two locking lips, and they kissed passionately until they heard the inevitable…

"Aaaahhg!I didn't need to see that!"

Skuld was staring and sputtering in shock and indignation as they turned their heads in her direction. Urd and Megumi (the former of whom was most likely the cause of the 'accident'), were staring open-mouthed at the couple on the floor. Soon, the pair busted out in laughter as they realized that the joke had backfired, and been turned back on _them,_ and so deftly.

"You caught me off guard there, Urd, but I decided to go along with it. Why should I be embarrassed about this? We're _married_ after all. Besides, after all this time, I would have thought you would have learned that I have changed – at least some."

Keiichi grinned mischievously, as he pulled himself, and then his wife, from the floor.

"Onee-sama, why'd you go along with that?" whined Skuld.

"Because it was fun! Besides, Keiichi-san is correct, we're married, and have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Aaaah!"

"Hey, Kid, give you any ideas for Sen-ta-ro-kun?" teased the oldest goddess unmercifully.

Skuld's face turned the color of a ripe tomato, as blood rushed in. She spluttered while attempting to come up with a suitable retort, while everyone else burst out in laughter.

"Hey, Skuld, need me to show you what to do, give some 'expert' advice," and Urd's smile turned evil, "or would you like _them_ to just give you a practical demonstration right here?" she finished while gesturing at Keiichi and Belldandy.

Even Megumi lost it at that point, and ended up spewing her drink all over the table and her brother, followed by profuse apologies. All had a good laugh before settling down to the business of breakfast.

After all were done eating, Keiichi helped Belldandy clear the table and start the dishes, now quite used to the morning routine.

"We're on our way out, now," called Urd from the entryway to the house. "I've still got more kinks to work out of Yggdrasil's systems, even now, after all these years. The System Force is still bugging up, and I need to find a way to fix it. I'll see all of you tonight."

"I'm off, as well! More training and schooling in Heaven!"

"We'll see you this evening, then," beamed Belldandy. "We'll be busy at Whirlwind today; it's been awfully hectic since Chihiro-san expanded."

When they finished cleaning up, they exited the house and entered the carport, where Keiichi's old BMW sat waiting, lovingly kept in perfect running order, ready for just a day as this beautiful, sunny one, to carry it's divine passengers to their destination. They pulled it out, mounted it, and began their familiar drive to work.

* * *

_Hinata-sou all-girls dorm, at the same time that morning_

"We're going to be late again!" two voices carried throughout the dorm.

Two bodies hurtled out of their rooms, colliding at the base of the stairs, one landing on top of the other, his face planted firmly between the twin mountains of the other's chest – a familiar situation at this point in time. The former attempted to push himself off of the latter, in the process grabbing and pushing off of those same mountains.

Keitaro, the young man in the compromising situation – twenty-five, of slightly less than average height, with a shock of brown hair, and brown eyes, of obvious Japanese descent – didn't fully appreciate the position he now found himself in. The other person, one Narusagawa Naru – now twenty-three, about the same height as Keitaro, with light brown hair that hung in two long ponytails past her hips, brown eyes, and one heck of a temper, who just so happened to be the girlfriend and fiancée of said young man – was coming back to her senses from the crash of bodies, and her features twisted into a mask of rage.

"PERVERT! Already, this morning? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to, rea…" Keitaro protested rapidly.

The next thing he knew, he was sailing into the wall behind him, across the hall, where he hung limply for a second, before his knees buckled and he slid to the floor in a heap.

A second female resident rushed down the stairs, sword at the ready, at the sounds rising from below. Her name was Aoyama Motoko, student of the Shinmeiryuu school of martial arts – focusing on kendo – and the school's heir. She was a little taller than Keitaro, twenty-one, with olive green eyes, long flowing, jet-black hair that hung to her waist, wearing a red hakama and white gi (the traditional garb of her school's students and practitioners), and with her sword at her side (though she sometimes replaced it with a practice boken as required).

At the moment, she had her katana partially withdrawn from it's sheath, ready to inflict divine punishment on a certain unlucky, unworthy, unwanted individual, she told herself. She arrived on the scene to find Naru straightening her skirt and sweater after standing up. Across the hallway, Keitaro lay upon the floor, back against the wall, obviously the target of Naru's attack – as the crumpled wall behind him bore witness to the force of his impact, though, thankfully, he didn't go sailing outside this time. The girl in the hakama and gi merely sighed, closing her eyes. All men were perverts, one hundred percent of the time – or so her mind told her, trying to deny her feelings for this particular specimen, since he was spoken for by her friend.

"Are you alright, Naru?"

"Yeah, just dealing with the local perv again. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him, or agreed to marry him."

_If you are having your doubts, then why not release him and let one of us have our chance… wait, what am I thinking? _"Come on, let's hurry and eat. There is no reason for us to be late, though we will have to rush."

"Sounds good, Motoko."

_I am sorry for your predicament, Keitaro. I really do have feelings for you, but I cannot show them while you are in a relationship with Naru… GYAAAA! I need to get my thoughts back under control! There is no way that I would ever be able to show him my feelings, because they are to be married._

The pair passed the unconscious form on the floor, with the brown-haired girl kicking at it's legs in disgust. As they continued, they also passed by the dorm's youngest tenant, a black-haired lass of seventeen, with large, expressive, liquid blue eyes, a sweet, innocent smile most of the time (especially when her thoughts turned to a certain Sempai), a lithe figure, and a keen intellect. Said girl was the resident cook for the dorms, as the other residents couldn't cook an appetizing meal if their lives depended upon it (the closest was Keitaro, who was decent; next came Motoko, whose dinners _looked_ the part of perfection, but lacked any flavor; then came Naru, who could create something that _tasted_ good, but turned the stomach to look at; Su's attempts were much too spicy to be able to taste _anything _after the first bite, let alone feel anything; and Mitsune? That didn't even bear a second thought, not to mention a first). She also did several of the other domestic chores around the dorm, including the shopping (as she did almost all of the cooking in the first place), laundry, and a few other minor things, in lieu of rent.

As Motoko and Naru passed the girl, who's name was Maehara Shinobu, they noticed the look of concern on her face, and Naru felt that she was entirely too worried for the kanrinin.

"C'mon, Shinobu-chan. Don't worry about _him_, he'll be fine in a few minutes, like always. Don't waste your time on such a loser, even if he _is _my boyfriend. Besides, the lecher would only assault you, as well."

Shinobu paused only the slightest bit in her stride, before turning bright red and rushing toward the object of her attention.

"What was that, just now?" _…although I can imagine. I know of her feelings for him – have for a while, in fact. Most of us knew before she confessed them to us, even while she attempted to keep them hidden. Truth is, she had deep feelings for him long before any of the others of us._

"I don't know, Motoko. I hope she's okay. Do you think we should follow her?"

"We probably should," replied the kendoka.

They turned to watch the proceedings, catching the seventeen-year-old attempting to awaken the man, then help him to his feet. She wrapped her arms about his waist to help support the unstable man as he regained his equilibrium, the picture of love and concern, of the perfect girlfriend – or more.

The two girls gave each other a measured look as they caught a glimpse of the youngest girl's expression.

"You don't think…?"

"Are you seeing…?"

They broke off, dawning realization breaking through the haze of their thoughts. When they looked bake, they just caught a hint of a most startling look from the dark-haired beauty, before she quickly looked away and back to her charge.

"Did you see that face? What was with that?"

"I do not know, Naru-sempai. Perhaps we should inquire of her later?"

"You're probably right. C'mon, let's go eat."

Together, they turned back to their trek into the dining room, and a hastily consumed breakfast.

* * *

Shinobu - the youngest girl in the dorm while Sarah McDougal was away with her adopted father, Noriyasu Seta – was at her self-appointed task of preparing the morning repast for the residents of the Hinata-sou. She really didn't mind, as it gave her something to do, and the others were pretty bad at domestic chores. Besides, it gave her the opportunity to do something for her beloved Sempai, the only male in the dorms, her manager. Thoughts of him caused the young woman to blush in pleasant memories of him, and his kindnesses toward all the residents of the Hinata-sou – especially her. She had had a crush on him since the day that he arrived at the once-inn, looking for room and board from his grandmother, so that he could continue his goal of entering Tokyo University. That crush had eventually morphed into full-fledged love as time went on and she got to know him better – even with his clumsy, slightly clueless nature. She had kept her feelings a secret as much as possible, but the others found out as her body gave her feelings away by betraying her through blushes, stammering replies, and the like. She really couldn't help herself, though, blushing at the very thought of him near, showing her attention, maybe reaching out to caress her along her back, her cheeks, whispering in her ear. As she grew older, those fantasies had also matured, and become more racy – Keitaro kissing her passionately, holding her closely, unbuttoning her blouse…

_STOP! Bad Shinobu! Naru has his heart, and soon his hand in marriage. He may be the only guy you will ever truly love, but you could never have him. Besides, he only sees you as a little sister, and not even as a grown woman. Yeah, he could marry you once you had turned sixteen, but he has never seen you in that way._

Slowly, the heat on her neck and face subsided as she reasoned with herself, followed by a sorrowful melancholy. She cheered herself back up by applying herself to the plate in front of her, and the thought of who that particular dinnerware was going to. She began to smile again as she took extra time on the setup and presentation of the food upon that special piece of china, prepared with every ounce of love and devotion within her. This was the only way that she could demonstrate her feelings for the young man, with the exception of being a pillar of support and encouragement – especially as he had eyes only for the girl with the most violent personality of the tenants, Naru. She, and Motoko to a lesser degree over the years, seemed to take a perverse pleasure in knocking the kanrinin about on a regular basis. Shinobu, on the other hand, recognized the accidents for what they were, though she still got a bit flustered when they involved her, either directly or indirectly. She had even understood when he had seemed to lie about being in Tokyo U when he first arrived, how Haruka didn't give him the opportunity to explain the true circumstances, and later as he tried to cheer her up by stating that even he got in. What he and Naru didn't know was that she had likewise heard him talking with his aunt, and so had found out the truth at the same time as Naru. She didn't blame the poor boy, at the time, though it still hurt when he appeared to lie to her.

Shinobu was just applying the finishing touches to Keitaro's plate when she heard the two doors open and close in rapid succession, followed by the sound of running feet, and the rustling of two bodies colliding and tumbling to the floor – as well as the inevitable "PERVERT!", a second later. "Already, this morning? What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean to, rea…"

Then she heard the solid 'CRACK' of bone against bone, like a ball bat against a wall. She cringed at the sound, and even more at the crunching of the wall as Keitaro's body smashed into it, splintering wood. She rushed through the dining room, where Mitsune – better known as Kitsune, or 'Fox' – was already, surprisingly, seated at the table, along with Kaolla Su. Kitsune was slowly turning her already inebriated attention to the doorway, while sipping on a bottle of sake, with a wicked smile on her lips. Su, who was maybe six months older than Shinobu, had stopped in mid-bite, the half-eaten banana all but forgotten, as she cocked her head to the side, a grin pulling at her mouth. All could here Motoko arrive on scene, and the ensuing conversation.

With a scowl she hoped no one saw, Shinobu squared her shoulders and headed for the door. Little did she know that Su missed little that occurred within the dorm, and _had_ seen the look. She donned a devilish glint and smile, creeping comically to the edge of the door, to stay in character for Kitsune's sake. She peeked around the corner, to watch the unfolding drama.

Shinobu strode forward, hands clenched tightly, until she brought herself under control with an effort, slowly extending her fingers with a deep breath. Around the doorjamb, Su bounced up and down, giggling. Shinobu continued forward to her Sempai, passing the older girls. Without turning, Naru called back to her.

"C'mon, Shinobu-chan. Don't worry about _him_, he'll be fine in a few minutes, like always. Don't waste your time on such a loser, even if he _is_ my boyfriend. Besides, the lecher would only assault you, as well."

_Not that I would mind! _Shinobu interjected within her mind, then paused, thinking about that thought and all it's implications, blushing bright red, then ran to Keitaro.

She heard the two girls talking quietly behind her, then felt their attention centered upon her back, feeling self-conscious as she aided the unlucky man. He slowly returned to reality, and she encircled his waist with her arms, helping him into a standing position. They began to make their unsteady way to the dining room, and she shot a look of pure venom to the brown-haired girl's head, who was talking in subdued tones with the sword maiden, with a confused expression on her face.

_Kind of hard to understand what one sees in him, huh? Why don't you open your eyes a bit? Maybe if you stopped being so violent to him, and started to really look at him, listened to him a bit, you would know what I see in him. Maybe then you would understand what love is._

When she saw them returning their attention to her, she quickly schooled her expression and turned her own attention back to Keitaro.

* * *

Su had watched and listened to the entire set of exchanges. Her devious little mind was already turning at full speed, cataloguing every little detail for later dissection. She bounded back to her seat as the others approached the dining room door, smiling innocently at Kitsune's silent questioning look, and resumed the downing of the stack of bananas in front of her. She decided to up the ante, as it were, once Shinobu finished settling Keitaro in his chair. Springing from her own seat and over the table, she landed on him, knocking the two of them and the chair to the floor, wrapping herself about his torso and head playfully. With a Machiavellian grin, she looked right into his eyes.

"Good morning, Keitaros! Wanna plays with me laters? Hehe!" …at which point, she kissed him soundly on the lips. His mind suddenly thawed and he went ballistic, launching her from his chest like a ragdoll, her limbs flying every which way. His face was deep maroon, and he looked like he was about to explode from fear and embarrassment, as he scrambled away from her to the corner, his arms thrown about his head in a protective gesture, legs drawn up to his chest.

"What are you doing, Su?" he exclaimed in abject terror.

"What do you think _you_ are doing, PERVERT?" yelled a livid Naru, drawing back her clenched fist in preparation.

"What? I didn't do anything!" he pleaded, though he knew it was an exercise in futility. "What are you talking about; _she _kissed _me,_ not the other way around!"

The sound of laughter broke through the tense atmosphere. All looked to see Su rolling on the floor and Kitsune doubled over in her chair, both holding their stomachs, fit to burst from the hilarity. Naru and Motoko both took steadying breaths, held them a second, then released them. They then decided it best to turn to their own almost-forgotten breakfasts, to quickly down them so that they could head out in time, once Shinobu set them on the table.

Su was crawling back into her chair, still wracked with giggles, as was Keitaro (though more warily), when the young chef entered with his plate and tea. She carefully placed them in front of the ex-ronin, being sure that everything was set just so, so that the presentation achieved the most effect. Giving him a shy smile, with more confidence than she would ever have been able to muster in the previous years, she bowed her head quickly and then ran back to the kitchen to deliver the others' breakfasts. Her actions did not go unnoticed by the assembled group – which she had actually planned to be seen, what with her newer confidence that she had been working on since 'her Sempai' had arrived – and it caused no end of consternation for a certain one of the girls involved, not to mention the feeling of foreboding in Keitaro.

* * *

Breakfast was finished quickly so that all could make their ways to their respective schools. Motoko (who had actually made it into Tokyo U. on her first attempt), Naru, and Keitaro all bound for Todai; Shinobu and Su for their high school; and Mitsune – well, who knew what she did these days.

_The baka did a good job, actually making it into Todai. I would have thought, like his parents, that he should have given up on it and gone for a different school after failing twice - and then especially after the third failed attempt. Still, he made it in finally, and does an acceptable job of keeping up with the Hinata-sou – when he's not molesting us or being a pervert._

Naru looked over at the ex-ronin, studying him through the thick-lensed glasses that she was now forced to wear to see much of anything at a distance of more than six inches from her face. He would not be able to tell that she was looking, from this angle, even if he had not been preoccupied with trying to figure out the problem on his sheet. They may be there for different classes, but they still got put into the same class for two of them. It was easy to tell that he was struggling with that problem, and the material in general, by the determined expression on his face, not to mention the bead of sweat on his forehead. She sighed inwardly, knowing that tonight was going to be another long one.

* * *

_Nekomi City, the same day_

Keiichi was busy working on a customer's bike, customizing the engine and transmission, enjoying himself immensely, as he found this kind of work relaxing and fulfilling. He could hear Belldandy's sweet voice inside Whirlwind, on the phone with one of their suppliers, ordering a specialty-made part, as she was great at getting things to happen. Usually, all she had to do was ask in her ever-sweet, innocent voice, and anything she asked would be granted – often times with more gusto, speed, and a keener eye for detail than was originally required.

He smiled in memory of how things had been when they had first met, just starting out their lives together, when he had wished for her to remain at his side forever. That same smile had opened countless doors and avenues, so that they were able to find work, a place to live, as well as anything else that was needed in those early, uncertain days, before they were established a little better. He then thought of the other times that smile had been used – on_ him_ – and images flooded through his mind. He tried to banish them quickly, so that he could concentrate on the work at hand, and heard a ripple of laughter come from inside the shop.

_Having fun listening in on my thoughts, again, dear heart?_

Again came that musical ripple, as she giggled at his discomfort and situation.

_Of course! But, Keiichi, _love, _should you really be thinking of such things at this point in time? You should be working on the customer's bike right now, not daydreaming of such… _naughty_… things. Hee,hee!_

_Don't I know it, love! But, what do you expect? You are just so beautiful and wonderful, and the bright center of my life. I am most certainly the luckiest man - eh, god? – on Earth, at the moment!_

_Hee, hee! Save that for later! _She admonished, before breaking contact with him, knowing that she had just brightened his day, much as he had hers.

Keiichi quickly returned to the task at hand, trying to finish the work required before the end of the day, still trying to banish the stray, slightly erotic, images and thoughts that had entered his consciousness, blushing profusely.

* * *

"Thank you for your efforts today! We got a lot of work done, more than I had hoped. I guess that I will see you tomorrow, then, Keiichi, as you have other obligations with the G.R.O., Belldandy."

"Yes, Chihiro-san. Thankfully, a few new laws and restrictions were put into effect in the Yggdrasil system, so that I will not be put into a compromising position by any similar wish by another person. I don't wish for any problems to arise with our marriage due to our work."

"I could see the complications from a similar wish to Keiichi's, being asked of you."

Chihiro gave the young god a knowing grin, which left him spitting and sputtering, trying – and failing – to come up with a retort.

"Just kidding, Keiichi-kun. Anyway, good night, both of you."

"Good night, Chihiro-san."

They parted ways at that point. True, the immortal couple could have taken a faster method of getting home, but both still enjoyed the ride home on the old BMW. Through a lot of loving care – and a few surreptitious uses of the tools provided him by the Machiners over the years – Keiichi had been able to keep the old bike and sidecar in great condition. It helped that his wife was able to restore things to perfect order if needed. This was his first vehicle, the first one that the two of them had been on together, and remained their favored mode of transportation on Earth. A couple years before, they had moved the old Brough Superior, as the old inn was to be demolished, and they couldn't bear to see it lost in the destruction, but it belonged to another person – his grandfather and the young woman that he had promised that ride to. Thus, they decided to donate the bike to a museum, with the expressed wishes that it be treated with the utmost respect, cleaned daily, and run once a week.

The couple took the ride home slowly, reveling in the breeze blowing against them, and the intimacy of the ride, as so few vehicles were on this particular road at this time.

"Keiichi-san, have you ever considered helping others alongside me? I mean, it is the _Goddess_ Relief Office, or Help Line – whichever you prefer – but…"

"I really haven't thought about it. I enjoy working with Chihiro-san, and never really thought about what I would do after that. I guess that is something that I will have to start thinking about. I have no idea what would be expected of me once I can no longer stay here, when I have to let go the Earthly life. I could always return, down the line, to see my family, and even could set things up to where I deed everything to myself, show back up in a younger body, etc., but that would be allowed only so long, I'm sure. The only reason that _you_ are still here on Earth, is because of me; and Kami-sama is already working you back into the fold up there."

They continued on in companionable silence, with Belldandy resting her head on Keiichi's arm. Suddenly, a bright smile lit her face, and she turned to look at her husband.

"Hey, Keiichi-san? Let's ride the Nekomi Circuit! We haven't ridden that in years, and it'll be fun to do so again."

He chuckled a bit, then broke out in all out laughter, and made the appropriate adjustments to their route.

* * *

"And where have you been?" demanded an irate Skuld, as the loving couple entered the residence, laughing infectiously – hands on her hips, a scowl on her face.

"Oh, we just took the Nekomi Circuit for a run!" Keiichi explained off-handedly. "We decided we felt a little nostalgic."

"Well, _we've_ been waiting for dinner. What are you going to do about _that,_ Keiichi?"

"Calm down, Skuld. We will get on it in a bit. First, though, we're getting a bath, as we're _filthy_ from work."

The youngest of the group glowered at the retreating backs of her sister and brother-in-law. Slowly, she released her anger at her sister's husband. She realized that she never truly hated him - and she _did_ regret her actions from all those years ago, when she felt that she was losing her sister to a mortal - but she still felt anger at him when she got the perception that he was holding Belldandy up in some way, whether in her duties as goddess, or in every day social life. Skuld slowly began to understand Belldandy's feelings and relationship with Keiichi over the years, as she and Sentaro grew closer and more fond of each other.

As she watched the pair walk away, arm-in-arm, to pick up a change of clothes and their bath articles, then to move to the bathroom, Skuld sent warm wishes to her sister and in-law, knowing that they would reach them. She made her way to her own room, to work on her next invention – not to mention think about a certain boy that held her heart as tightly as Keiichi had Belldandy's.

* * *

Skuld had ensconced herself within her room again, to call Sentaro on the cell phone she now carried with her, wanting a little more freedom and privacy than trying to use the land line in the entryway. As her relationship and feelings for the mortal boy had grown and matured, so had her powers. Most of her abilities centered around her element – water – and her control of that medium had grown in leaps and bounds, though she had a minor control of wind, due to Noble Scarlet. The youngest of the residents of the Tariki Hongan temple was very close to Sentaro, and took every opportunity to visit the boy – no, young man now.

Sentraro was one of the few mortals privy to the knowledge of who and what the three sisters were. He had learned very early on in their relationship, as she had reveled it to him, not really knowing that she shouldn't have. At that point in time, she was similar to her sister when she first came to Earth for longer than it took to grant a quick wish, not knowing a thing about discretion. Due to the efforts of Keiichi and her sisters, she soon learned to keep her origins a secret, as well as the existence of Noble Scarlet. Once she had learned that lesson, she had sworn Sentaro to secrecy, on pain of a memory wipe, as per her orders.

"Yeah, they finally got back home and are working on dinner," she said, sounding just like a teenager. "It should be ready soon, I hope. No, I can't stay mad at Nee-san, though Keiichi still irks me at times. Huh? Oh, they decided to run the Nekomi Circuit for old time's sake. No, far as I know, they haven't ridden it in a couple of years – though Megumi still does on occasion, seeing as she still holds the title of 'Queen of the Ridge'. Yeah, her skills are amazing, almost as much so as her dad's still are. You didn't know? Her dad's the best human I've ever seen! Megumi and Keiichi - for all he's a god now, and all - have been trying to best him for _years_, and Keiichi pulled it off only once – just before he proposed to Belldandy; hasn't happened since!"

The young goddess went on, until the call went forth for all to assemble for dinner.

"Gotta go! Supper's ready, and I'm _starved_! I'm going out later to restock my ice cream stash because I've eaten it all," she said a little guiltily. "Perhaps we could meet up at the store, and you could help me carry it home." The young goddess finished her statement shyly, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers.

"Anyway, talk to you later! Bye, Sentaro-kun!"

Skuld ended the call and went to her door to leave. As she slid it open, Urd fell to the floor, her white hair splaying everywhere. She closed her eyes, drew a breath, and thundered at her sister.

"URD! What were you doing, listening to my conversation?"

The walls rattled from the force of her bellow, and Urd quickly clamped her hands over her ears to try to block at least a little bit of the sonic barrage.

_She was listening in, _again!_ Talk about nosy, and a lack of respect for privacy! _The irony wasn't lost on Skuld, and she snorted at the memories of all that she had done. _That's it, time for a new invention._

Skuld stalked past the twitching form of her sister, where she still lay on the floor. Without turning, she commanded:

"Make sure to close the door once you decide to join us at the table. Oh, and as for your crack earlier, DO! NOT! CALL! ME! A! KID!"

Dinner was simple, but all agreed that it lived up to Belldandy's standard fare – that of the most delectable thing that anyone had put in their mouths. They were surprised to learn that it wasn't Belldandy who had made it, but a very self-deprecating Keiichi.

"…been practicing for some time now, and I wanted to surprise all of you. Of course, I've had probably the best teacher possible. Sorry about it being so simple, but I am still working on it."

"Actually, that was amazing, Keiichi! I never knew that you could cook, especially that well. As for being simple, that's fine. Thank you, it was delicious!"

The once-mortal beamed at Urd's praise, glad that they were happy, and his efforts were appreciated. Now he understood how Belldandy felt when she was praised, and vowed never to miss an opportunity to offer a compliment to his lovely wife.

* * *

Skuld left the temple for the market that had opened up about a year after her sister's marriage, to pick up her ice cream, and to meet Sentaro. Urd retreated to her own room, leaving the couple to find their own entertainment. This they did by stepping out of the house and sitting on the wrap-around deck, watching the stars and moon in silence, just enjoying each other's presence and closeness. After a short time, they decided to take a night-time stroll through the gardens adorning the grounds, which now sported a regular graveled path that they lovingly laid a couple years before. Walking this path had become a favored pastime for them, day or night. It was quiet, peaceful, and they strolled along leisurely, arm-in-arm, without a care in the world at this one perfect moment in time. Above the loving pair, their angels followed along, likewise wrapped in one another's arms. They were as devoted and linked to each other as their counterparts below; so close was their bond, that even the Valkyrie, Lind, was in awe of the link. She had two angels herself, and even they did not have as tight a bond as those two – and this after Keiichi had allowed her to see how to let Cool and Spear Mint meet.

The couple finished their rounds, ending up on the roof, heads tilted together, as the talked quietly, reveling in the tactile contact. They watched as Sigil and a many-times-over modified Banpei patrolled the temple grounds - along with the two newest additions, who had not achieved the same AI status that the former two had. The pair had long ago been instructed not to just attack on sight, but only if needed; demons, however, were a whole different matter, with the exceptions of Mara and Hild. Mara was more often than not around for a visit, these days, than for any sort of trouble; and Hild? She would just as soon destroy the mechanical beings with but a thought, rather than just disable them. Mara had changed over the years, once more taking up her friendship with Urd, much to the dismay of both those in the Demon Realm, and those in Heaven. Still, she left the temple grounds alone, for the most part- almost as if they were a neutral ground.

After midnight, the pair decided it was time to head in.

"Should we head to bed, my love? We will both be busy tomorrow, and I would like to spend some time being close to you."

"Sounds good to me. Shall we, Keiichi-san?"

With that, they floated to the ground lightly, and moved through the house closing it up for the night, before adjourning to their room. There, they snuggled into each other, with their arms about one another, where they fell asleep some time later.

* * *

_Hinata-sou, the same evening_

"Hey, Naru, how about this problem?"

Keitaro sat across the low table from the young lady in question, his brow furrowed in a quizzical expression. He was in his typical attire of jeans and a t-shirt, this one of a blue color, with his squared off glasses sliding down his nose as he stared at the problem at hand.

Naru – her long brown hair rolled into a loose bun at the base of her neck, large, thick-lensed glasses resting on her own nose – was wearing a tan, light sweater and a darker brown long skirt, and was sitting on her feet. Her eye twitched at the interruption, though she waited a moment before answering, to gain a semblance of calm. Things really hadn't changed since getting into Todai, with the two of them studying for their classes together, and Keitaro still needing quite a bit of help with math and English. How had he gotten into Tokyo U, like this? Her mind still boggled at the idea, considering his apparent lack of understanding.

Finally, after about thirty seconds of silence, she sighed and slid his materials over so that she could see what he needed help with. To her surprise, and chagrin, it was the very next problem after the last one she had helped him with, some fifteen minutes prior.

"Are you just an idiot or what? Have you been stuck on this same problem this whole time? How did you _ever_ get into Todai, if you haven't learned how to do even these simple problems?"

Keitaro rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Ah, Naru!" he protested, "you don't have to be like that. I admit, I just don't get this stuff."

With an exasperated sigh and closed eyes, she told him: "Come here, then, and I will explain it to you again. And this time, pay close attention."

He stood so that he could round the table… and promptly tripped over his own foot. Now, the accident wasn't the problem, as everybody has them at some point or other in their lives; no the problem lay in the direction his flailing body had decided to take. He fell face-first towards Naru, who attempted to back away from the falling body – only for him to fall face-first between her breasts. Both faces burned a bright crimson out of embarrassment, and when he tried to lift himself free of his predicament, he caught sight of a look of pure rage from his girlfriend.

"_**What are you doing? Is that **__**all**__** that you can think about?"**_

He backed up, absolute fear in his eyes.

"I tripped! I didn't do it on purpose!" he protested.

The unfortunate kanrinin didn't even have time to brace himself before the now-familiar feeling of knuckles connecting with his jaw was registered. The board with Liddo-kun was unceremonially ripped aside, exposing the hole beneath, and Keitaro felt the equally-familiar feeling of weightlessness a moment later. He landed on his back, dazed, facing the ceiling, when a heavy object impacted his stomach with force – his book, followed by a notebook – and he absently registered the slamming of the board back into place over the hole, effectively shutting out the light that filtered through.

A few minutes passed before he was able to think clearly once more. Sighing dejectedly, tiredly, he rolled over and began to rise. The young man jumped when there was a light tapping at the door. With growing trepidation, he made his way over to answer it, calling uncertainly to the person on the other side, before sliding open the barrier.

"Shinobu-chan! Why are you here? Is everything alright?"

"That's what I was about to ask you, Sempai," she said quietly, then blushed hugely. She was holding her hands on front of her, pushing her forefingers together, back and forth. "I heard a large noise in here and rushed to make sure you were fine," she finished in a rush.

When she finished, she realized that, with the exception of rushing the last sentence, she had made it through it without stuttering or becoming completely flustered, something that thrilled her to no end, as she hoped that she was starting to overcome that old habit. She again blushed and suddenly found the ground very interesting.

Relaxing a little, seeing that it was only Shinobu, Keitaro smiled at her, ruffling her hair, as he assured her that he was perfectly fine. However, the only male of the all-girls dorm let his guard down too early, as the resident kendo expert chose that exact moment to walk past, and mistook the entire situation. She reacted without finding out all of the facts, and he found himself pulling himself off of the floor , victim of her quick temper.

Shinobu raced to Keitaro's aid once again, silently berating the two older girls, while simultaneously trying to talk some sense into Motoko.

"I-it was m-my f-fault, Motoko! Y-you didn't n-need t-to do t-that! Sempai, how are you? Please answer me, Sempai."

Without conscious effort, or her own knowledge, she lost all of her stuttering when she turned her attention back to Keitaro – an occurrence which normally would take place oppositely. On normal occasions, it would become more pronounced, not less. She gently brushed a bit of his hair from his face and again tried to help him stand.

"How dare you try to use your ways on an innocent child, you pervert!"

A blast of wind and ki carried him back into the wall, and a moment later, Naru's face appeared in the hole, as the board was moved out of the way.

"What's going on down there? What's with all the racket?"

She took one glance about the room, saw Motoko standing at stance, Keitaro laying upside down against the wall, and Shinobu standing nearby, her face looking upset and bewildered. Naru's famous – or would that be 'in'famous? – temper flared anew, and she dropped through the hole between their rooms, ready to strike at the man.

"Keiii-taaarr-oo! You…Perverted…Baka!"

"STOP IT NOW!"

The scream tore through the Hinata Girl's Dorm, rousing the other residents. Shinobu stared about, at a loss, and attempted to shrink away. The two assailants stared in open shock, at the quietest of all the residents, all thoughts of the manager forgotten for the time being.

"I… um… I… er… I heard a racket earlier, and, um, c-came to check on S-Sempai. All h-he did… was ruffle my hair at the doorway… when you walked up, Motoko-sempai." She started off quietly, scared and embarrassed; however, her voice gained in volume and authority as she continued, which surprised even her, as it sounded so foreign coming from her mouth. "You didn't even _try_ to find out what was going on, before jumping conclusions – and the wrong ones at that – did you, Motoko-sempai. And _you_, Naru - you're _supposed _to be his_ girlfriend_, right? What's _your_ excuse?"

"He's a _male_, Shinobu-chan! They're all perverted, lecherous, beings!" _Do I really believe that anymore? Wasn't this just as she said, and also a bit of following old habits? _"He had his hand on you. Of course I had to act."

"He threw himself on me, _again_! Then he tried to explain it away as another of his convenient 'accidents'. All he thinks about is one thing. Yeah, I hit him; he deserved it."

"So, what you're saying is, because Sempai is clumsy – and I admit he is extremely so, especially around women in general, and all the residents here in particular – you 'punish' him by hitting him so hard that he leaves holes in the walls and roof? And you, you use your _sword _on him, who has no way of fighting back? Sure, he's _clumsy,_ and a _male_, and probably thinks about _those_ things – especially in the presence of his _girlfriend_," which word she made an insult for Naru's sake, "but that's normal for all people who are normal. It is _not_ a reason to go about beating up on others." The young woman began to shake, wringing her hands in front of her, yet she pressed on, as tears welled up in her blue eyes. All the tenants were dumbstruck at this new facet of their 'little' Shinobu, who had never talked this much, this authoritatively, this _passionately, _at any one time – let alone, have the nerve to lecture them. "You call yourself honorable, yet by your own actions, you betray that claim. You strike without due provocation, are extremely _sexist_ in your views, and you take out your insecurities on everyone else – not even considering the possibility that _you_ may be the one at fault.

"And you, Naru-sempai! You're supposed to be his girlfriend, right? RIGHT?"

"W-well, yes… I s-suppose," she fumbled under the onslaught.

"So, Sempai's head-over-heals in love with someone who's _still not sure of her own feelings for him_? Someone who shows more hatred and contempt than any real love?

"I know how he feels; I get nervous and clumsy whenever I'm around him, because of my feelings for him – feelings that you know I stopped trying to hide years ago. I'm pretty sure that that is the reason he gets so flustered around you all of the time – either that, or fear of what you may do to him next. For all I know at this point in time, it may even be a mixture of the two things, now. But, you don't even appear to care enough about him to find out the first things about him! You attack him whenever he falls, or fails – fails _your _expectations. And, to think, he throws himself into _everything_ that he does, wholeheartedly. Yet, what thanks does he receive from any of you; more importantly, what thanks from the one person he desires to get closer to? He gets punched, kicked, berated, condemned, derided – _hated_!

"I'm ashamed of your actions, all of you! He doesn't need this! _You_ don't deserve _him,_ his kindness – most especially _you_, Naru!" The dropping of the honorific was not lost on the woman, but she dared not speak – no, _could _not speak.

Her rant finally registered in Shinobu's mind, and she drew herself up with a gasp, her eyes widening, as they darted about. Not a single word was spoken in the ensuing silence, as the girl looked at each person in embarrassment, not quite meeting anyone's eyes. In a panic, she fled the room with a barely audible "Eep!"

No one spoke in the awkward silence that followed her departure. Even Keitaro was stunned into immobility, his mind frozen with all the revelations of the past few minutes.

_Has it really only been a few minutes?_

With an effort, he forced his brain back into activity, slowly turning to each person in the room, looking them in the eyes – Kaolla Su, the ever-rambunctious, ever energetic ball of mechanical genius; Konno Mitsune (Kitsune), whose gambling left her in a constant state of tardiness on her bills, and whose drinking drained her remaining funds, leaving her scamming and begging others (usually him) for money; Aoyama Motoko, the resident swords master, the heir of her family's dojo and estates, always in control except where men or turtles were concerned, and who valued honor above all; and finally settling on Narusegawa Naru, the number one ranked student in their cram school for so long, the one who he had tried so desperately for so long to give his heart to, who he wanted so much to become closer to, yet who seemed to have some neurotic need to hit him as hard as possible on any and all occasions.

Naru refused to look at him, not even turning to fully face him. What had been said, stung her to the core, because it was true – much as she didn't want to admit it. She had agreed to accept Keitaro as a study partner reluctantly, and, even then, it rankled that she found herself helping him – the baka couldn't even seem to grasp the simplest of problems. Her own heart still yearned for her former mentor, Noriyasu Seta, even though she knew that she had made that promise with Keitaro when he was four or five. After all that time, and all the changes they each had gone through, how could anyone think that she could have feelings for Keitaro? It was true, what Shinobu had said, he put his all into whatever he set his mind to, with a single-minded determination that was scary at times, usually with little to no complaining. He upheld his managerial duties to an acceptable degree, still managed to study for Todai just as hard as ever, and even did all in his power to make sure that all the girls were comfortable and happy. However, he was undeniably clumsy, didn't always pay attention until it was too late, not to mention a complete idiot to boot.

She had a hard time admitting her feelings to anyone, even him – even after all that had happened between them.

_Then again, what _are _my feelings for him. Am I really being honest with the both of us?_

Mechanically, she began to leave, breaking the spell that had befallen the entire room. Everyone began to talk at once, moving off in their own directions. Only Su, who was the most serious she had ever been, saw Keitaro take a half-hearted step forward, reaching out to Naru, wishing to halt her departure. Her heart ached in a way that it never had before, going out to the man that Granny Hina had chosen to succeed her as the kanrinin of the dorms five years before. It tore at her to see the pain, the loss, etched in his face, the crestfallen way that he seemed to just lose all his will, all desire, at the way he shrank in on himself and his shoulders hunched in defeat. He held out his arm in silent entreaty for a moment as Naru's back retreated from him, then let it fell to his side dejectedly. He lowered his head, turned around, and sank to the floor as if his legs could no longer bear his weight, the outside world miles away from his inward turmoil. Su quietly slid his door closed, and for the first time since she had arrived at the dorm as a tenant, she _walked_ up the stairs to her own room, lacking the will or energy to run or jump about, the weight of the world seemingly pressing down on her young shoulders. Her own mind - usually so bright and sharp, quick to find solutions – sluggishly turned, trying to work it's way through the events of the past five minutes. No matter how much she tried, or willed them to, the mental gears refused to turn. She almost didn't register the fact that she entered her own room, so caught up was she on trying to figure out what had just gone so wrong_ – _and how best to fix it.

* * *

Motoko made her way towards her own room, not even attempting to hold herself erect, or keep the tip of her sword's sheath from dragging the floor behind her, where it hung limply from her lax fingers. Her shoulders were slumped, her head sank to her chest, unable to believe the happenings of the past few minutes. Shinobu had _never _acted in such a fashion. Usually, she was still quiet, even a bit timid around others, and had trouble saying more than a few lines at a time, even among her friends. The only time that that timid nature seemed to disappear was when she was in the kitchen, giving orders on how to best aid her own efforts as she flitted to and fro – and then it was the least words required to get the point across. Yet, here she was, lecturing the entire dorm on their actions regarding the manager.

And then, what was all that about love? Sure, things appeared to go well for the couple during and shortly after their trip of self-discovery when they had failed their entrance exams for Tokyo U., not to mention after they chased Naru all over Japan to get her to return to the dorms, as well as allow Keitaro to confess to her again and force a decision on her part about him. However, despite Naru's eventual admission of love towards him, Keitaro was the only one who seemed to display any _real_ displays of affection. Naru still attacked him and put him down on a daily basis. Could it be that the only one in that relationship with any real feelings for the other was Keitaro? He appeared to be the only one to display any emotions for anyone else, other than disgust or hatred.

_Are you so sure, Motoko? _

That stray thought, out of nowhere, drew the kendoist up cold, her eyes widening. Her mind finally connected the dots that made it painfully obvious for all to see who paid attention, even if they didn't hear her confessions over the years, or ignored them: Shinobu was in love with Keitaro!

_Only Shinobu?_

"What is that supposed to mean?" she scolded her mind in a harsh whisper. "I cannot fall in love with him - he is promised to Naru-sempai, and she is his girlfriend." _Is that really so, though? _"It would be impossible for me to do anything, even if I was in lo... had feelings, for him. Besides, all men are the same, vile, perverts." _Yet, you _have_ developed feelings for him, as have the others. Do you not remember everyone's confessions among each other? _"It is not true! I _revile_ him, he is nothing more than a peeping tom, a pervert!" _But, he doesn't do those things on purpose, does he? Besides, you really do care for him more than just as a friend or manager. You want more from him. Also, Shinobu was correct, was she not, when she said that you do not get all the facts before leaping to conclusions. Do you know your own mind and heart so little, Motoko? _"What do you mean?"

Fear tinged her tone at that last question. _You really do not know, do you? Or, could it be that you are only trying to deny the obvious conclusion?_

Gasp!

Motoko's eyes turned into saucers, her mouth hanging ajar, as her mind and heart argued back and forth, making valid – if unwanted – points. With an effort, she finished making her way to her room, closing her door behind her, and knelt down to meditate on the evening – including her mental revelations and emotional turmoil.

* * *

Mitsune had already downed one bottle of sake – and it wasn't even three minutes since she had entered her room – and had just pulled the top off a new bottle and lifted it to her lips. The whole situation was out of control. True, she loved to poke and prod, to instigate things, only to sit back and enjoy the ensuing insanity – but tonight was just plain wrong.

And to top it off, I had nothing to do with it this time!

She thought about all the times that she had teased Keitaro, scammed him, or set him up to take a fall – all for her own amusement – and her mood soured even more. She looked at the bottle in her hand, capped it, and set it aside.

_I don't know what happened, but something set Shinobu off tonight. Odds are, it was something that Naru or Motoko did to Keitaro again. I admit, he is clumsy around girls, since he's had so little experience in dealing with them. I'll talk to her tomorrow, and find out what's going on. In the meantime, I'd better ease off Keitaro for a few days._

With that final thought, she undressed and crawled into her bed, with plans on going to sleep.

* * *

Naru sat at her desk, hands in her lap, her diary opened but untouched, her mind in turmoil. Was Shinobu right in her assessment of the situation?_ Was_ Keitaro truly in love with her that completely? Mutsumi had said as much a few times – had said that Keitaro had admitted it to her. But, he had such a hard time talking to all of the girls, with the exception of Mutsumi and Shinobu. Of course, that could explain his nervousness and general lack of coordination with the other girls of the dorm – including herself.

Still upset, she decided that she would sleep on it – exhausted after the whole emotional ordeal.

_I'll think about it tomorrow,_ she figured.

Naru pulled out and set up her futon, then crawled into it, willing sleep to overcome her weary mind and body.

* * *

Keitaro sat with his back to the door, tears rolling down his cheeks, as he considered everything said and done that evening. He knew that what had happened was just one more accident in a long string of them, something that happened to him in particular with an alarming frequency, but Naru had blown the whole thing out of proportion once again. In fact, his whole face still ached from the force of her fist's impact with his jaw, not to mention his back from his impact with the floor after the drop through her floor's convenient hole. One would think that he would be used to this treatment, after having endured it for so long, now; you would think that, but, in actual fact, you couldn't be further from the truth. The truth was, quite simply, that it hurt – a _LOT._

_I'm still surprised, sometimes, that I am still alive, _he thought bitterly. _One of these days, though, I won't be so lucky – either due to one of Naru's punches, Motoko's actually cutting me too badly, or one of Su's inventions blowing me up or frying me. Either way, my time is fast running out. The problem is, much as they all do things like that to me, every one of the girls is important to me, almost like family. I care too much for each and every one of them. -SIGH!- I wish that I knew what Naru's true feelings for me were. I bet _she_ doesn't even know her true feelings. I know that she aids me with my studies (most of the time), and that we are a couple (nominally), and she claimed that she loved and cared for me (at the time, anyway), but how does she really feel about me, especially now? Ah, man! What do I do?_

Keitaro sniffled a few times, reached for a tissue out of habit, then stood up. The dorm was quiet, save for the sounds of the breeze blowing gently outside, a slight chill in the spring air. The young man slipped a sweater and coat on, then his house shoes, then exited his room and headed to the front door, to try to shake off some of the melancholy that had made it's way into the heart of the physically and emotionally spent man. Once there, he changed into his sneakers and exited the building, deciding on a quiet walk with only his thoughts, to quiet his mind and settle his heart, in the quiet, breezy night.

* * *

Shinobu slammed her door behind her and collapsed on her bed. She was worried sick about Keitaro-sempai, how he felt – his emotional health. All she wanted was for him to be happy (preferably with her), but it was looking more and more like that wasn't going to be a feasible goal (either one, actually). Every single time things seemed to be settling down, going half-way decently, _something_ would happen to ruin it – causing one or both of the older girls to 'punish' the poor man. She cried for a while – not for herself, but for Keitaro-sempai. She had not cried for herself for a long time, now – not since moving into the dorms, really. There was maybe a time or two before he had shown up, and maybe the same amount of times just after his arrival, but for the most part, she had cried herself out over her own circumstances. She didn't even cry over the divorce of her parents anymore, nor the bitter court battles over who would get custody over her; in fact, she considered _here_, the dorms, more her home now than with either of her parents. Here, she was loved, protected, _needed_. Yes, her parents loved and wanted her, she assumed, but that feeling felt like it dwindled a little more with each court appearance, with each tug-of-war battle over her, with each mistake and petty grievance dredged up by them. It began to feel more like she was an object, o piece of _property, _up for grabs by whichever person was the winner of the countless arguments. That wasn't the case at the dorms; here, she was accepted for who _she_ was, and needed for herself, not as an object. True, the other girls had grown a little over-protective of her over the years, and that was for the best early on – it had proven advantageous a couple of times after she had moved into the dorms. They also took advantage of her more domestic side a bit, but that really didn't bother the young tenant, as it gave her a way to repay all their kindness, and she generally enjoyed the peace and quiet that doing the household chores afforded her.

BUT! Today, everything came to a head, and she couldn't explain the reasons why. It was difficult to do when you are only eighteen, and unused to the emotional rollercoaster that the other residents could put one through with their fickle natures – especially towards the one that your heart yearns for. She had seen Sempai attacked many times before – _Almost daily_, her mind interjected._ And when are you going to stop calling him Sempai, and refer to him by name, Shinobu? – _but, today just set her off, as if they had pushed just the right set of buttons to enrage her. She hated to see her beloved Sempai – _What did I just get done asking, especially with you referring to him as 'my beloved'? – _attacked every day, but she could never really say much, as Motoko and Naru would always quiet her complaints, her worries, dismissively.

Not_ this time_, she thought with finality. _But, I've never acted like that, lashed out in such a manner; nor have I said so much at one time. What will the others think? How will they look at me now? How will they react to me tomorrow?_

Wanting some fresh air, and the solitude of her 'special' place on the roof, she grabbed a coat, dressed warmer, nabbed her own sketch pad, and made her way up the stairs to the roof. Shinobu carefully padded her way across the apex of the former inn, to the front corner of the roof, sat down, and began to sketch by the light of the flashlight she carried with her. She was soon lost in her own world as she filled page after page with new sketches.

* * *

Shinobu was startled out of her private reveries some time later (about forty-five minutes, in actuality) by the sound of the front door being quietly closed. She covered the flashlight beam and shrank back away from the edge of the roof, then lay down to give the smallest profile possible. Slowly, she slid forward just to the edge of the precipice once more, to peer over. There below her, stood her Keitaro-sempai, a dark shadow on the front walk, looking about in uncertainty. Shinobu almost called out to him, but before she did, he hung his head and began to shuffle off. He moved down the long flight of stairs and off into the night, moving from one pool of light to the next along the sidewalk, walking slowly, thinking deeply. She lost sight of him for quite some time, and was soon beginning to worry about him. Maybe an hour later, he reappeared at the base of the steps, looked up that long flight, then sat down on them. He placed his elbows on his knees, then his head in his hands.

The girl sat back up, grabbed her pencil and pad, and began to draw furiously, sketches flowing forth. She began with one of him sitting in the light of the lamp, sitting on the steps, at the bottom of the page, then spread out over the rest of the page, filling in with simple line drawings of him in different poses and activities.

So caught up in her drawing was she, that she jumped and nearly fell off the top of the dorm when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Her eyes wide, she quickly looked about, and up…

…into the kind, warm eyes of her Sempai. In the darkness, his eyes were little more than dark, bottomless, sad pools in his face. She could feel herself tumbling into that darkness, her heart aching, yet speeding up at the same time, her mind struggling.

"S-Sempai! W-when d-did you get u-up here?"

"A few minutes ago," he replied with a sad, tired smile. "I saw you from below as I ascended the stairs, but I wasn't entirely sure that it was you, even if you are usually the only one to come out here. Then, I decided to take the chance and come on up, as you have invited me to join you a few times in the past. When I got here, I called several times, but I guess you were in your own world, because you didn't respond. Sorry to interrupt you, and for startling you so badly."

"N-no! I-It's quite all r-right! Really, it's okay."

"Do you mind if I join you for a bit, Shiunobu-chan?"

"N-no… I m-mean, yes, please do!"

Keitaro smiled warmly at her, causing her to burn slightly from her blush, which she thanked the circumstances that it was dark out so that he couldn't see her reaction, and sat down a couple feet from her. They sat in silence for a couple minutes, before Keitaro spoke up.

"Shinobu-chan, why did you do that earlier, especially against your friends?"

"It's n-not right, Sempai!" she began in earnest. "I know that you are clumsy, we both know it's true, and nervous around all of us, but Naru-sempai and Motoko-sempai take things too far, and without just provocation. I know that you don't do those things on purpose – at least I hope not?" She turned to look him in the face.

"No, I don't, Shinobu-chan," he said with yet another sigh. "I always seem to be at the mercy of some cruel kami's idea of 'fun'. I don't do all those things on purpose, they just… happen. I wish that they wouldn't, but… I can't help but think that, if things like that didn't keep happening to me, maybe things would go so much better for me. I don't know…" and he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders, extending his hands to show his helplessness and defeat.

"I thought as much, Sempai - which means that they jump to the wrong conclusions, and refuse to see the truth, making what they do even more reprehensible. They think that you're like other guys – which you are to some extent, a you are a male – but they classify _all_ men as perverts and delinquents, peeping toms, and the like. They refuse to believe that there are men who are not like that.

"I understand their prejudices to some extent, seeing what we've all seen and been through, but you've always treated us with the utmost respect and… love… - especially me – just like you do everyone else."

"That's because you are all special to me, all a part of my family, if you will. I've lived with, eaten with, cried and laughed with, consoled and rejoiced with all of you for about five years now, day after day, week after week. In that time, I have come to care for all of you as if you were my flesh and blood relatives. I would gladly give my life for any one of you, if it meant that you were safe, happy. I work as hard as I can to accomplish that, as well as earn my own way here. I may be the kanrinin, but that means that I have responsibilities to each and every one of you, not to mention to the upkeep of the building and properties. Yes, grandma left me the deed and all, but I still feel that I have a debt and a responsibility to this place, and that I need to earn my own way."

"That's what I mean, Sempai! You show us all _every day_ what we mean to you, how much you care for all of us, but it seems like the others just can't – or don't want to – see it. They see your flaws, your inadequacies – or perceived ones – and refuse to see beyond them. Worse yet, they won't even acknowledge their own! Su, much as I love her, is always energetic and is a genius, but she sees you as a _plaything_, something to test her inventions on. She doesn't stop to think about how much she hurts you with them. Mitsune - or as she prefers, Kitsune," and she made the nickname a curse, "is always drinking and gambling, wasting the money that she should be using to pay her bills, including her rent. Oh, yes, we know that she gets away with not paying it, and _how _she does it, and we're all disgusted by it – not at you, really, but at her actions. We know how she's constantly conning you out of your money, as well as anyone else who will listen, all because you are so kind-hearted to say no and make a stand. Motoko-sempai _hates_ all men, even if she said at one point that she had feelings for you, and takes that hatred out on any and all males around her, regardless of the possible ramifications. She speaks of 'honor', and how great her family and name are, but she betrays all of that every time she raises her hand before thinking or getting all of the facts. Naru-sempai, is also against almost all men – _almost_ all. Yet, she tends to fall into the same exact trap that Motoko-sempai does – that of assuming the worst about people. And, because you are easy to blame in their eyes, they take everything out on you. I care for them all as sisters, but this is ridiculous!

"Today, I just lost control of my temper at last. I got tired of always being shushed by Motoko-sempai and Naru-sempai, when I try to defend you, or at seeing others (namely Mitsune) instigating problems for their own selfish entertainment. I just wanted them to see the way things really are."

"I didn't get a chance, earlier, to thank you, Shinobu-chan, for your courage and support. You've been the only one to stand up for me, to show me any kindness freely, aside from Aunt Haruka – without a shadow of doubt about me or my motives. You are the only one who hasn't believed the worst about me, thinking that everything that has happened has been according to some vile plan of mine. Thank you."

Keitaro smiled a genuine, warm smile at the girl, who blushed at the attention that the one she loved showed to her. Shinobu scooted closer to the kanrinin and hugged him tightly about the chest, her eyes squeezed shut. Keitaro stiffened in surprise at the sudden contact, and looked about frantically for the impending attack. When no attack materialized, he allowed himself to relax enough to carefully set his arm about her shoulders. She snuggled into his grasp, enjoying the unusual and unexpected attention.

"I could never think the worst of you, Sempai… no, Keitaro – even when you had lied about getting into Tokyo U. I know Haruka-san didn't really give you a chance to speak up, and then you were attempting to cheer me up later," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled her head back enough to look him directly in the eyes, searching for his every reaction, and continued. "I have loved you for so long, ad yet I know that you could not return it, since I was too young before, not to mention your attachment to Naru-sempai. My only hope was that later you would see me as a woman, not as a child, or as a little sister." She closed her eyes as she finished her final statement, leaning in close to his lips, speaking only loud enough for her words to barely reach his ears. "I only wish that... that it could have been me that captured your heart so completely, as Naru has. I could promise you this, that I would never hurt you like they have."

With that statement, she finished closing the distance between their lips, pressing hers against his gently, savoring the moment with the man that she so desperately desired. Keitaro's eyes widened to the size of saucers at the girl's confession, as well as her forward actions.

Before he could react, she pulled away quickly, grabbed her pencil, pad, and flashlight, and took off back to the stairwell, a bright giggle escaping her throat. Keitaro sat motionless, frozen to the spot where he was, his brain once again shut down, while at the same time trying to make heads or tails of the young tenant's words and subsequent actions.

Little did they know that, in the window below their position, four figures stood in silence, listening to the conversation going on overhead. They quickly moved away to avoid detection when they heard the footsteps retreating towards the stairs leading back into the dorms. They had heard all that was said, with the exception of the final bit that eighteen-year-old Shinobu had revealed to Keitaro, her confession of her feelings for the abused man.

* * *

As quiet as Keitaro and Shinobu had tried to be, it was very difficult not to be heard by at least one of the other tenants of the Hinata-sou in the silence of the night, even with the sounds of the breeze carrying through the old place. Naru had been alerted by Shinobu's exit a few minutes before, but decided to ignore it for the time being, of the opinion that she could talk to the younger girl in the morning, and opting to stay in her bed. It wasn't until she heard Keitaro attempting to leave without a sound, that she got out of her futon and exited her own room to see what he was up to. Shinobu was most likely on the roof, her favorite spot to go when she wanted some privacy, but where was Keitaro off to? She glanced down the halls quickly, and, seeing nobody, rushed up to the roof, thinking that he may be meeting the girl in private. Again, there was no sign of her boyfriend. Perplexed, she dashed downstairs as silently as possible, and arrived just in time to see him closing the front door.

Running to the window, she spied him just outside, maybe ten feet from the building, looking to the sky, his breath visible in the chilly darkness. After a minute of immobility and contemplation, he visibly shuddered and stared about, as if trying to get some idea of where to go. He seemed to finally make up his mind, hunkered his face a little deeper into his coat collar, and made for the flight of steps leading down to the street below. Naru watched as he disappeared from view, then stood vigil at the window another ten minutes, waiting for him to reappear.

When he didn't show back up in the time-frame she expected, she began to pace back and forth, nervously. Another thirty minutes passed before she could stand it no longer. Running up the stairs, intent on contacting Motoko, Naru nearly bowled over the silent statue-like form of Kaolla Su, who was standing on the top stair, deep in thought. Only by some miracle did she pull herself up short.

The Molmolian's head turned towards Naru, almost distractedly, without any of the normal exuberance that she displayed in everyday life.

"Su! You surprised me! Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Shinobu's on the roof, with her pad." Su's deadpan expression and lack of tone in her voice concerned Naru, but she didn't say anything, letting her continue. "I tried to call to her, but there was no response. And then, about forty minutes ago, Keitaro left through the front door, and hasn't come back yet. I'm scared, Naru."

Naru noticed that, much like Shinobu earlier, many of Su's customary mannerisms had disappeared. Gone were the enthusiastic jumping and yelling, the child-like glee, the habit of repeating words or adding esses to the ends of others. In their place stood a serious young woman, whom Naru had never met before. That change scared the living daylights out of her.

"Come on, Su. I was just on my way to Motoko and Kitsune."

Grabbing the Molmolian by the wrist, she dragged her along behind, stopping to knock quietly at the kendoist's door. As expected, the swords woman was still awake, and answered almost immediately, though her face paled slightly and her frown deepened at the sight of Tama-chan floating behind the two girls at her doorway.

She was quickly filled in in the situation, and all three moved off to the room of the resident fox. Naru was in the midst of retelling the events of the past forty-five minutes, when the sounds of shuffling feet could be heard heading to the stairs of leading to the roof. The shuffling paused at the sound of one of the floorboards creaking loudly. When no one appeared to investigate, they continued on.

Looking at each other, the quartet nodded in silent agreement, and headed for the window below Shinobu's position so that they could hear whatever conversation occurred.

After a few minutes of silence, the darkness was cut by a loud "Eep!", followed by a quickly added apology.

"S-sempai! When d-did y-y-you g-get up h-here?"

They listened to the unfolding conversation, not believing this side of Shinobu existed – their timid, quiet, nervous Shinobu. Then they began to _really listen_ to what was being said above them.

As each person was mentioned, they paid particular attention. Her words stung each in turn, the more so as they were so close to the truth. When she got to Motoko, the kendo expert felt her face color in shame. Shinobu was correct, she did seem to hate all men. However, much to her dismay, she had developed feelings for, and felt drawn to, a certain uncoordinated manager.

Naru's turn came, and it was a dreaded moment indeed. She knew that Keitaro was devoted to her,and he _was_ doing better in his studies (somewhat), but he was still uncoordinated, a klutz, and always seemed to walk in on everyone at the worst possible time, in the worst possible way.

As the dorm's resident homemaker continued, Naru's eyes lost focus, her mind numb. Yes, she blamed Keitaro for a lot of things, most of them justified, in her opinion. But, was it really as bad as Shinobu claimed?

_Do I really push problems onto him, use him as a scapegoat? I know we are supposed to be a couple, and I thought things were going better after that craziness with me running all over Japan, but… Are things getting worse again?_

_And what of our treatment of Shinobu? We are only trying to protect her from harm._

Her own ruminations were interrupted by two pairs of hands roughly grabbing her and pulling her out of sight of the young woman running down the stairs and past the short hallway. They made their own ways back to their individual rooms, deep in thought.

* * *

On the roof above, Keitaro stared off into the distance, his heart and mind pulled in a myriad directions at once. He spent another hour or so up there before he had enough sense to return to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream Ends

**Author's Notes:  
** Standard disclaimer here.

Yes, I know that I am taking my time in getting to the crossover, as one person who reviewed the previous chapter pointed out, but I ask that you please bear with me. I promise that I will get to it. If you notice, things are closing bit by bit. I do not wish to rush things too much, thus I am attempting to take the time to develop the story as much as possible, even if it means taking a little time to get to the crossover. Again, please bear with me.

As you may have noticed, the characters are slightly OC, and there is a reason for this. They have all grown up a bit from the manga and anime. Since this story is taking place somewhere between the last two chapters of the manga, where Keitaro and Naru confess their feelings to Hina, and their getting married in the final chapter, I feel that all of the characters would have matured to some extent or other, though their personalities would retain many of their older mannerisms. Hence, you find Shinobu still getting flustered to some extent, yet also showing a bit more backbone of her own, Motoko is a bit more mature and willing to look at all of a situation before reacting (at least to some extent), etc. Even with these changes, though, it takes a LOT of time and effort to change a person's habits and personality, so you still see many of the older traits poking their ugly little heads out occasionally.

All in all, though, I think that things work out fairly well. Anyway, you didn't click on here to read my silly drivel, so on to the story.

!

!

!

**Chapter 2 - The Dream Ends**

* * *

_Tariki Hongan Temple – one week later_

"Keiichi-san, your breakfast is ready," the call once again rang out, as Belldandy had called countless times before from the doorway of the Tea Room.

"Be there in a minute, Belldandy!" he replied, finishing his morning ritual in the shared bedroom.

Today, he was off of work at Whirlwind, but that didn't mean that he had the day off entirely. He had other obligations on this day, in Heaven, training more with his angel, Hope's Assurance, as well as building up his physical and magical abilities and stamina. It had been roughly thirteen years ago that he had been granted godhood so that his wish to be with Belldandy forever could be fulfilled. Actually, that wasn't entirely correct. He was first made immortal, but several months later he was made a god so that he could support an angel properly, as a way to heal a great wound that had been caused in a battle with a particularly strong and ancient fiend. Unbeknownst to him and everyone else – except Kami-sama – he had played host to the angel Mjolnir, and the spirit of the god Thor. After he had been injured by Skuld in one of her fits of jealousy, and then subsequently healed, they had revealed themselves to the group. The pair had sacrificed themselves as the only means to defeat the hulking monstrosity, being that they had been linked in a very early, very _close_, form of a doublet system. The only way that it could be defeated for good, was for them to die as well. Seeing as they were a part of Keiichi after residing within him and sharing his life force since just after his birth, the loss was akin to what the goddesses would feel upon the loss of their own angels, though not quite as bad. Mjolnir was not truly connected to Keiichi's soul the way that goddesses and their angels were connected, as he had been bonded to Thor, and only used the humans as hosts until their eventual deaths. That didn't mean that the loss wasn't devastating, though. It had left him catatonic, his own soul torn in half, even if they weren't one, per se. The only way to save him was to elevate him to godhood, then implant his own angel into him – one that he would name, thus bonding completely and healing him. Whether the same could ever be done again in similar circumstances – something that he hoped never to have to find out – was open to debate.

_Thirteen years, now! Wow, it's hard to believe that it's been that long, already. Even then, I have so much to learn, so much training to do. From what Belldandy and the others have said, I will be doing this for a long time to come - the training and practicing, the learning. Kami-sama granted me the normal span of life for a human to stay on Earth, to watch my family grow and all, as well as ease some of the feelings of all involved, but I still have to begin my training, so that I can at least control my powers. Thankfully, Belldandy and her sisters are overseeing the lion's share of the training, along with Lind, but I have to meet with a senior teacher on a regular basis to evaluate my progress._

As he exited his room and began the walk to the dining area, he recalled that he was to meet with Lind to work on his physical fighting and stamina. He smiled at the thought of the strong, competent Valkyrie, and the paces that she would put him and his angel through. She certainly didn't skimp on the pace that she set for him, even if he was a new god, and still getting used to his new abilities. If anything, actually, she was more strict with him than even herself. Besides, considering the power at her command, she could handle just about any situation that could arise from his training.

After his session with the head Valkyrie, Keiichi was to follow his wife on a few of her trips to grant wishes, to see how the goddesses used _their _powers while on the Mortal Plain. She had begun to ease back into her responsibilities at the Goddess Relief Office recently, as it had been years (Earth time) since she had worked there. Her status was listed as 'on extended assignment', being as the wish was so open ended, and then there were the circumstances later surrounding her husband. Now, however, Kami-sama wanted her to resume her duties, albeit with a few new regulations and guidelines in place as regards wish parameters.

The man entered the dining area expecting another noisy, rambunctious morning, but was surprised to see only his wife just sitting down at the table.

"Where's everyone else this morning?" he inquired, casting his perception about the house, sensing no one else within the grounds.

"They have already left. We're the last two," she answered, as she leaned over and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"You know, I never get tired of that, and never will," he said, savoring that small sign of affection. "I remember when something as small as that would have set me into fits, thinking that I was being too forward with you, or worrying that Skuld was about to go off the deep end, on one of her crusades against me, for taking her sister away from her."

His wife laughed lightly at that, before saying: "I used to overlook everything that she did because she was my little sister, not wanting to see the truth in front of me." Her eyes grew sad for a moment, in memory of all the things he had been through for her sake. "That's when that accident happened, and I had my eyes forcibly opened to her jealousy and anger, during that trip to the beach. It was supposed to be just the two of us, but in true form, my sisters tagged along in secret, intent on interfering with our vacation. Her actions caused you so much pain and misery…"

Keiichi silenced her with a kiss, stopping her protestations and recriminations. They parted a moment later, both with their eyes closed, not wanting to lose the moment. Finally, he spoke.

"Don't go down that route. It led to us getting closer, to the pushing of our relationship forward, but please don't dwell on it. It's done, and thirteen years in the past. We have both forgiven her entirely, so let's leave it at that."

He gave her another quick peck on her cheek, which brought a smile to her face, and a little rosiness to her cheeks.

"You are right, Keiichi-san. Let's eat so that we can get going. We don't need to be late – Lind wouldn't forgive you again!" she teased playfully.

Keiichi frowned comically, remembering the other times that he had been late for her scheduled instruction – and the 'punishments' that she had meted out.

"No, it would not be wise to be tardy again. Lind shows no mercy whatsoever!"

The young god glanced at his wife at the sound of her laughing at his admission, to see that irresistible smile that she had used on so many occasions. He couldn't help but smile in return, then turn to the business of eating. They finished breakfast and then quickly cleared the dishes, cleaning and stowing them in the cabinets. Stepping outside, they called upon the gate to allow them passage to their destination. Upon arrival, they gave each other a quick hug and went their separate ways.

* * *

Keiichi was reaching the limits of his endurance after over two hours of intense training under the eyes of the most powerful Valkyrie. Lind was working him overtime today, determined to push him to the limits of his abilities. She threw attack after attack at him, forcing him to go on the defensive, blocking both physical and magical blows. His only consolation was the fact that both she _and _her angels, Cool Mint and Spear Mint, were likewise showing signs of exhaustion. Keiichi was never truly out of shape, considering the 'training' that his sempais – Tamiya and Otaki – had put him through while he lived in the dorms, not to mention all the 'exercise' that he got while living with the three goddesses – two of which chased him all over creation at every opportunity, three if you counted Peorth's visits. Then came the change, when Kami-sama granted a very special wish – that of the goddess Belldandy – so that she and her love could be together forever, making him a god as well, at which point Lind began his training. He still had yet to outlast her in her training battles, but to the amazement of all (himself included), he was coming darned close after so few years.

Keiichi spotted an opening in her defenses, but held his ground, not wanting to rush into things. He'd learned some time ago that the Valkyrie would bait him, only to turn the tables at the last moment, so he watched warily, before slowly moving in, pressing his attack.

His own angel, Hope's Assurance, was busy with a barrier field for protection from the woman's angels' attacks, while he was locked in physical combat with Lind herself.

_Hope, when I say, drop the shield and attack Lind directly. Ignore the Mints, as they won't be a threat once she is out, as per the rules of engagement. Don't give any indication that we are changing up. I don't want to alert them to the fact that you will be attacking rather than defending._

_Understood!_

There was another mental grunt from his angel as he repelled another combined attempt by the twin Mints. Their own faces showed signs of weariness through their masks of determination. Keiichi gathered his strength into himself for one last concerted push against Lind, carefully drawing energy into himself. With a massive blast of energy, he pushed back against the efforts of the Valkyrie in front of him, pouring power at her, and watched in grim satisfaction as the trio that he faced reeled from the surprise offensive.

_NOW!_

The shield around the pair dissolved instantly, and Hope's Assurance shot a beam of energy at the woman who was still regaining her balance, while Keiichi swung his pair of kadochis in a wide arc in front of him.

"Thundering Winds!" he yelled, suffusing his blades with wind element, watching as the energies peeled away from the metal, rushing at the defenseless Lind. It rushed forward to strike at…

…Nothing! Frantically, the young god searched his immediate area for any sign of his opponent, only to be blindsided by the flat of the halberd that was Lind's signature weapon. He was knocked to the floor, semi-conscious, knowing that he was beaten utterly, unable to bring himself to move for several minutes.

His opponent stood about ten feet away, Halberd planted firmly on the ground, leaning hard against it for support, panting for breath herself. After a minute, she straightened and walked over to the prone form of the god, extending her hand to aid in his rising.

"Well… done…, Keiichi-kun!" she grunted at him as he accepted the proffered arm. "That was the longest… anyone has… lasted in a very long time. Just goes to show what your good old human tenacity can bring about."

They were having a good laugh at the outcome of their sparring when they became aware of their surroundings once more – and the ranks of Valkyries staring at the pair, mouths agape.

"Well, Lind, it appears that you've gone and ruined your reputation as not only the most fearsome warrior, but the Valkyrie without a sense of humor, the one who can't laugh!"

A comical look of consternation crossed her face, followed closely with one of anger at the ranks, before she could bear it no more, relented, and burst out in laughter anew.

"Darn you, Keiichi-kun! Now I'll get _no _respect whatsoever from the rank and file! It's all your fault for showing me how to enjoy myself!" she exclaimed in mock anger.

"Ah, crap! I'm in trouble now! I just _know _you will take this out of my hide – most likely literally – in a few days time. Your memory is _too _good, and you have a vindictive streak the size of Belldandy's jealous one!"

He smiled at her, feigning a warding gesture, though she soon easily returned the smile, clapping him on the back companionably. He thought back to the time that he had first met her, comparing her from that time to the wonderful woman standing with him now, and marveled again at the transformation that she had gone through. He had talked to her about it at one point, and subsequently blushed as much as she when she told him that he was the reason for her changes – well, he and Belldandy. Before that visit to the temple grounds in search of the Angel Eater, she almost never smiled, never derived enjoyment from anything other than her training and battles. After she met them, spent time with them, she began to peel away the layers and walls that she had built up in her pursuit of strength and acceptance. Now, an equally powerful, but much more approachable woman stood in her place, one who had learned the value of friendship, family, and joy.

"Look," she began with a small smile on her face. "You've definitely earned the right to head off a bit early, with _that_ workout. Why don't you go check in with that wife of yours. I'm sure that she is going absolutely _nuts _waiting for you – though she probably looked in on you a few times there, knowing her. Go on, get out of here, and meet her at her station at the Relief Office, and say hello to her for me."

She gave him a shove toward the portal back to the central complex, and he caught himself before stumbling, laughing.

"All right, Lind," leaving off the honorific after so long an association with the Valkyrie. "I'll see you again in a few days for my next session. I'll relay your message to Bell when I arrive. See you later!"

He gated away, and made his way among the buildings and pathways to the Goddess Relief Office, home to the Goddess and the Earth Help Lines, tired but in high spirits – and the location of his wife's station.

* * *

Urd lounged in her seat at the head of Yggdrasil's Main Control and Administration office. She was once again clad in her favorite attire – her purple dress, with all of it's revealing nature. Her calf-length snow-white hair billowed around her, caught in a non-existent breeze, as she eyed a screen floating just in front of her.

_I'm impressed, Keiichi! _She was saying to herself in admiration of his latest feat. _And this in only thirteen years or so! Some of the others have worked for _centuries_, and have not come close to your progress. I give you this, you are tenacious when you set your mind to something. Of course, I already knew that – even if you _were _rather spineless for a while there._

"Well, I guess that will conclude today's entertainment, eh ladies," she teased slyly, catching the whole office with their screens tuned in to the spectacle that had begun to garner more and more attention over the last couple years. Keiichi's resolve, his love for Belldandy, as well as his growing prowess as a fighter and the kindness and genuine care that he showed for others, had drawn quite a following for the once-mortal. This was definitely evidenced by the fact that, whenever he sparred with Lind (who was the only one who could keep up with him at this point) or made any official appearances, he drew the attention of all – this latest being a prime example.

"Um… eh… er… Y-yes – I m-mean no! We… um… just happened to… um… come across that when we were doing our work, and… paused momentarily!" they stammered, trying to cover over the evidence with enforced activity.

"Oh, don't worry," the goddess of the past said. She then grinned evilly, before drawling: "I won't tell _Belldandy _that you were all ogling her husband like a pack of rabid wolves in heat." She watched their reactions from the corner of her eyes, pretending industry as well. Their faces visibly paled at the mention of her middle sister, and she smiled inwardly in mischievous glee.

"N-no! Please, d-don't do that!" they pleaded, flustered and scared. Belldandy's love for, possessiveness of, and jealousy of, Keiichi and his attentions and well-being were quite well known – as were the resultant jealousy storms that plagued her when pushed too far. She was getting better control of them, and had begun to tolerate others getting attention from her husband, settling into an uneasy acceptance when he was approached by other females, knowing that she had his heart as completely as he hers. The normally happy, easy-going, care-for-everyone goddess could turn into a very scary person when she felt that Keiichi or their relationship was in any way in danger or being encroached upon by another female. She had even denied Hild, Daimakaichou of the Demon Realm, to her face when faced with the love and life of her beloved man.

Smiling at the memory, Urd once again turned back to her own work.

* * *

_Hinata-sou – several weeks later_

Things had calmed down and returned to a state of almost normalcy for the kanrinin and tenants over the intervening weeks. Shinobu had settled back into her older routine fairly quickly, though she did keep a close eye on the object of her affections. She also seemed to blush and lose composure more easily, once more, after the nighttime conversation with Keitaro on the roof. The man had calmed down again, himself, but his innate clumsiness and all-round bad timing kept rearing their ugly heads at the most inappropriate and awkward of times. It rankled Shinobu's nerves that 'her Sempai' kept getting attacked for accidents and non-existent offenses, but it appeared to her that the two people who dished out 'punishment for Keitaro's crimes' had at least _tried_ to curb the worst of their tirades since the incident – especially Motoko. Naru _tried,_ but her indecisive nature left her in a quandary as to how to handle the arising situations – often times falling back on her tried and true instinct of hitting first, apologizing later (if at all). Motoko, on the other hand, had her pride pricked over her actions thus far, as well as their possible ramifications, and how they pertained to the family honor (not to mention her own) and codes of conduct. As she meditated on the young chef's words, and all the possible meanings behind them, she began to detect the disturbing pattern of abuses at the hands of herself and the brown-haired girl who was the manager's girlfriend. She realized that she would have a lot of work to do, as well as a long way to go on her attitudes towards men in general – and a certain one in particular – but she vowed then and there to curb her anger and attack-first tendencies, beginning with how she dealt with who she had thought was nothing but a vile pervert for so long.

_It is true, when you sit down to look at things objectively, what they say about hindsight being twenty-twenty. If you are willing to be brutally honest, you see the truth of the matter, whether you want to believe it or not. It is entirely true, much of what we thought were perversions on Keitaro's part were indeed accidents, or situations out of his control. There _are_ the instances where he walked in on us changing or in the hot springs, because of either not knocking first, or knocking and not allowing any time for an answer; however, not everything rests on his shoulders. Oftentimes, it ended up that he was either protecting someone, or was the butt of some prank or other, and it was we ourselves who are at fault for misinterpreting the situation, not allowing him to explain before passing judgment._

She frowned deeply, not liking this newfound honesty, the new insights into the daily occurrences of the Hinata-sou. And then, there was her worrying about how he viewed her. When did she begin to care about what his opinions of her were? Yes, she had confessed a couple years before now, but the thoughts of how he held this power over her without even trying, without doing anything more than his usual caring things, upset her still, throwing her off at the most inopportune times. To be honest, the things she did were not huge in their own right, but she found herself brushing her hair for longer periods, often zoning out in a daydream about the man; her stories tended to morph into torrid love affairs between herself and the kanrinin; she would spend extra time adjusting her cloths just so, unconsciously, attempting to elicit a response from Keitaro; she took great pains to care for her skin's appearance and health. She still did not wear makeup, and her wardrobe was still depressingly sparse – containing mostly her hakamas and gis, as well as her school uniforms. She just had little time whatsoever to worry over petty details such as fashion. All of this paled in comparison to how she had begun to wonder what her manager thought of her physical appearance.

Unconsciously, her hands had mover of their own accord, and began to stroke her long, raven tresses, as she thought on the meanings of her own meanderings. Startled by the knock at the door of her sparsely furnished room, she called shakily to the person on the other side of that flimsy barrier. She wasn't _too _surprised at the appearance of Keitaro, who quietly entered and turned to slide the door closed once more, just as gently. He reached to the back of his neck to scratch at it in nervousness.

"Hey, Motoko? Can I ask you a question, talk to you about something?"

"You may, Urashima-san," she replied, feeling heat on her face and ears.

"Thanks," he began as he started to turn towards her. She watched in disbelief as, almost in slow-motion, one of his feet caught on the other. His eyes bulged out, he thrust out his arms in a vain hope of stopping what was happening, and he lurched forward, in the kendoist's direction. He fell face-first into her lap, his hand catching the fabric of her top in his desperation, pulling it down off her torso. She drew in her breath sharply, screwing her face in anger, but fought to remain calm and in control. All her resolutions would be for naught if she lost it now, in this instance.

"Oh, Kami, Motoko! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" he blubbered as he struggled away from her, to hide in the corner of her room, cowering in fear of the inevitable slashing that would be coming on swift feet.

Seizing the opportunity to apologize to her landlord for her actions over the last couple of years, she grabbed his arm, blushing deeply. He stopped his struggles, resigning himself to his fate, while wondering why the sword-stroke had not yet arrived. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting.

"It is alright, Urashima-san. I could tell that it was an accident. Besides, I have been thinking. What Shinobu-chan said is the truth. I am guilty of many offenses against you, all in the name of honor and justice; however, the facts are that I am guilty of much abuse and faulty reasoning in regards you. I… I wish to apologize to you for my actions, and wish to… beg forgiveness… of… you," she trailed off as her voice gave way to the tears that she felt pooling in her eyes.

Keitaro was at a loss for words, and cautiously did the only thing that he could think to do in the situation he now found himself in – he drew her near as the floodgates burst and the tears fell. She settled herself into his comforting arms and allowed him to hold her, drawing upon his kindness and care. After a short while, when she had gained a modicum of control over her emotions, she sniffed a couple of times, before turning her head to look at the focus of so many injustices in the past.

"K-Keitaro-… san," she said shyly, quietly. "I… have a confession to make. Please let me make it… before you say anything. It… is difficult enough as it is." She drew a shuddering breath, held it a moment as if looking for the right words, then began. "I… I have… feelings for… you. I have for a long time now, as you are well aware. Whenever I close my eyes, your face comes to me; when I sleep, I dream of… us… together; when I am down or in need of encouragement, it is always you who seems to make everything better, to put it all in perspective.

"The thing is, I guess… I… I lashed out, for fear of my continued feelings for you, as well as those of the other residents, even though… even though you are already in a relationship with Narusegawa-san. It is not an excuse for my actions, merely an explanation, and one that shames me beyond belief. However, I _do_ have these feelings, and wish that I could… I could… act upon them."

The whole time, Motoko was speaking in quiet, quick tones, trying to put voice to her inner thoughts, while at the same time, pulling in close to the man in front of her who, even now, found himself with one of her arms encircling his neck, her lips mere millimeters from his, while he could feel her breath brush across his lips like a phantom.

"Really, Motoko-chan? That's… what I wanted to talk to you about! I, too, think of you, and all the more so lately. I… am getting tired of Naru's back-and-forth attitudes, never knowing where I stand with her. I… was hoping that... I could… start over… with you. Motoko- chan, Naru and I… are breaking up."

As he said this last bit, Keitaro hung his head, becoming quieter and quieter, so that she had to strain to hear the last three words. She sat, shocked to her core, at the revelation that she was just given.

_Naru… and… Keitaro… separating? An-and, he wants… to date… _me?

Seizing the moment before it passed, she finished pushing forward the last few millimeters, to press her lips fully on his. Soon, he pressed at hers with a desperation that surprised her, and gladdened her at the same time. Wrapping him fully within her arms, she continued to kiss him, and then gasped as she felt his hands grasp her breasts and squeeze. She began to beg him for more, then thought of how the other residents would react to their indiscretion.

"Kei… taro-kun… We cannot do this, not yet…," she begged, yet couldn't hold back any longer, losing her resolve within his embrace.

"!" she snapped out of her fantasy, breathing heavily, still feeling the grasp of Keitaro's hands upon her chest, squeezing little by little, red as a tomato, her eyes wild. _No,no,nononono!_ She screamed over and over in her head. _What the heck am I doing? And with_ him_, Naru's fiancée, of all people!_

"What was that about… Kei-ta-ro-kun?" she heard a voice behind her, in her ear, ask, mimicking her own use of his name moments before, only to be followed by: "and what can't you be doing yet?"

"N-n-n-nothing! W-what do you mean?" she flailed, alarmed, trying to move away from the intruder, and in the process, discovering that the _female's_ hands were indeed spread about her breasts, squeezing in time with her questions. When she was able to disentangle herself, she slung around to come face-to-face with a smirking Kitsune, looking entirely too smug. Looking around again, she finally saw that she was still on the roof, in her meditative state, where she had knelt just after her practice.

"I don't know what you were thinking, just now, but your face turned an interesting shade of red, and you got this great big smile on your face just prior to your outburst. Having improper thoughts about our dear Manager, Motoko-chan – a _male_?" Her grin grew knowing, suggestive, as did her tone.

"AHHH! No! Why are you saying such things?"

Motoko drew her blade, and began to swing wildly at her friend, chasing her to her room, where the fox shut the door in a laughing panic. Outside, Motoko shook herself, giving off a soft sigh, trying to re-collect herself, her emotions.

* * *

Su was hungry, which wasn't anything new, and the thing that satiated that hunger better than anything else, was a huge pile of bananas. Her stash in her room had been depleted a short time earlier, while she worked on her latest version of Mecha-Tama – Version 3.1. At the time, she hadn't realized that she had breezed through her supply so fast, being so wrapped up in her work as she was; but now that she had a moment, the hunger pangs were not going to be denied. Sighing gently, she swung out of the tree that she was sitting in and ran out her door, down the hall, and then flew down the stairs like a whirlwind, her white hair flying behind her.

The Molmol girl was just pulling out a fresh supply of the yellow fruit when she spotted a familiar person leaning against the wall in the corner. The resident chef and homemaker's eyes were all glassy and star-struck, her dainty hands clasped in front of her, as she stared vacantly off into space. Worried, the young genius approached her cautiously, and began to reach out to her, when she heard Shinobu's voice faintly muttering.

"Sem… pai… no, Keitaro…" she drawled out, changing how she addressed him in her current state, which brought the tanned girl's hand to a halt momentarily, as a look of devilish glee split her face. With her look plastered in place, she snuck up beside her spaced-out counterpart, and placed her mouth right next to Shinobu's ear.

"Oh, Shinobu!' she whispered huskily. "I love you, and only you, forever." Her grin deepened as she heard the younger girl's breath catch.

"Oh, Keitaro," she intoned, almost silently, as her face burned. Suddenly, she came to her senses, and registered the presence of another person alongside her. She spun about in surprise, recognizing the maniacal glint in her friend's eye. "AHH! S-Su! C-can I h-help you w-with something?"

The young genius doubled over in mirth as the laughter overcame her, and she howled out her guffaws.

"T-that wasn't very f-funny, Su," she scolded, while trying to slow her heart rate and catch her breath.

"So, you… really do… have the hotsies… for… Keitaros!" the other girl forced out between her bouts of giggles. "Ooh, ooh! How _exactly _were yous thinking of 'Sem-pai', and are you willings to share-share? I wants some of Keitaros, too. I love-love him also!"

Shinobu's face turned a deep crimson at the images that flooded her brain at the innuendo of her companion, before she ran off with a loud exclamation that went something like "AHHHHhhhhhhhh!", which faded into the distance as she sped to her own room. Su, wiping a tear from her eyes while gaining control of her laughter, gathered her new supply of bananas and retreated to her room.

* * *

Keitaro had awakened earlier than normal that day, a rare occurrence for him. With sleep filled eyes, he turned his head to look blinkingly at his clock, which read 5:17 am, then turned over to try to get a little more sleep. That blissful state evaded all his efforts, however, and now that he was even partially awake, his mind began to slowly turn over, preparing itself for the day, refusing to settle back into sleep mode. Deciding that it would be better to just rise and begin his day, the young ex-ronin made his way to his private lavatory to see to his morning washing and ablutions. He came out and dressed in a pair of faded, but still neat, jeans, and a sweatshirt to fend off the chilly air.

Keitaro surmised that it would be a good idea to get some of the more… dangerous… jobs done, before any of the other residents rose, so he started by cleaning the onsen, though the work didn't go without mishap – his side and head still throbbed from where he had slipped and landed roughly against the stonework, which had knocked him nearly unconscious for several minutes, while his stomach fought the queasiness that had gripped it, while his head swam in nausea.

Looking at his watch at that point, he decided that he would take a quick snack to tide him over until breakfast was served, seeing as it was 6:45, and the meal wouldn't be for a little while yet. He exited the hot springs, and made his way to the kitchen, his mind a million miles away, as he looked closer at the direction that his life was taking.

_Am I… making the right decisions? And, what about my relationship with Naru? I know that she says that she loves me, but… does she really? If so, then wouldn't she at least hold back a little, maybe even listen once in a while? I don't know anymore. Perhaps we should sit down and talk about it, about how we truly feel about each other. And, what of my schooling? Yeah, I finally got in, and am doing decent, but I still rely on Naru's help to even halfway understand the curriculum. Am I as bad as she still claims, even now?_

All these things, and more, were running through the young man's mind as he rummaged through the cabinets looking for a quick bite to eat, when Shinobu wandered into the kitchen, still rubbing her bleary eyes. Her mind registered another person in her kitchen, and she snapped about. Her eyes grew round as she realized who it was.

"Sempai! You're up early. Is there anything that I can get you?"

"I just woke up early, and decided to get an early start on the chores, that's all," he answered her, rubbing at the back of his neck. "I've been at it since about 5:35, and figured that I would grab a snack to hold me until breakfast."

Keitaro smiled winningly at her, causing her to blush brightly.

"I can throw something together for you fairly quickly," she offered without trace of her usual flustering. "It won't be much, since I have to go shopping today," she hurriedly added, becoming quiet near the end.

"That sounds good, Shinobu," and she didn't fail to notice the loss of the honorific as he addressed her. "How about I help you out, and then we can both go out and do the shopping together after breakfast, kind of as a 'thank you'?"

The dark-haired girl blushed anew, her head spinning at the suggestion. They quickly threw a small snack together for the two of them and ate in companionable silence, just enjoying the pleasant company. Once finished, they gathered their dishes and placed them in the sink to wash with the rest of the dishes that would be dirtied in time at breakfast. Keitaro suggested that they both change for their trek into town after their morning meal with the other residents, and they turned to leave. As they did, his foot caught on the protruding leg of the step stool, and he plunged head-first into her chest, while grabbing at her shoulders. Belatedly, he noted how much she had developed in the time from his first arriving at the Hinata Girl's Dorm five years before, until now. Then, in a flash, he became aware of his situation, and shot upright, rushing to apologize to the young woman in front of him. However, she didn't hear him, as she was already gone, her eyes glassy, in her own world, and slowly stepping against the wall in the corner, where a certain Molmol girl would find her a few minutes hence.

"Ah… um… I'm... I'm g-going t-to… um… head off… now, to my room… um, and… um... g-get r-ready to g-go," he stammered, bowing his way out the door, before turning and bolting to his own room, expecting an attack at any moment. Relief flooded him as he slammed his door closed and sank to the floor.

* * *

Naru was just rousing from her futon when she heard the door to Keitaro's room quickly open and slam shut. Taking care of her morning necessities, she dressed in a long skirt and shirt, over which she donned a sweater of her own, anticipating the day warming up later. Once done, she decided to check in on Keitaro, lifting Liddo-kun and the plank that it sat on from the hole between floors.

"Hey, Keitaro, you up and decent?" she asked playfully, holding the stuffed toy upside-down through the hole. It was almost a game now, this morning ritual.

"Ahhh!" PANT,PANT "Y-yeah, I am."

"Hey, what's with the yelling? You do something wrong again?"

"N-no, n-nothing like th-that!" he countered, his hands held in front of him, waving frantically. "J-just another accident, a-and… I don't want… to be hit, again," he finished quietly, resignedly.

Naru considered who would be up at this hour, and came to the conclusion that it must have been either Motoko – who would have punished him if it had been her – or the chef, Shinobu, that had been the recipient of said accident. Her rage boiled over at that point and she began the usual accusations.

"You molested Shinobu-chan? You did, didn't you, you pervert!"

"No, I tripped when my foot caught on the leg of the foot stool and fell into her! I didn't do it on purpose, and nothing else happened!" he frantically explained, for once getting the whole explanation out.

Royally pissed off, she gathered herself and swung through the gaping hole in her floor, intent on getting to the trembling dead meat below her. However, as she slipped through the hole, her sweater caught on a protruding jagged piece of flooring and was pulled clean off, along with the shirt underneath, leaving her in only her skirt and bra. Keitaro's eyes bugged out at the sight, and he rushed to turn his head to show some respect to her, as well as forestall the nosebleed he felt coming; she, on the other hand, stood looking at herself numbly, her face gradually reddening in embarrassment and anger, before she broke out of her stupor.

Naru's fist balled up and she began to come back to reality, for the most part, and she lashed out at the unfortunate boyfriend, not even seeing that he had averted his eyes from her.

"Don't look, you pervert! This is all YOUR fault!"

Her punch connected with the back of his skull, and the next thing that Keitaro knew, he was on the ground outside, on the front lawn, dazed and aching all over again. He slowly came to, and glanced at the hole in the front of the dorms that he had recently exited through. All about him lay the remains of pieces of his door, the wall, the window frame, and glass. Shinobu came flying out of the front door and over to the tree that he had bounced off of.

"Owwwww," he moaned, attempting to move his limbs. Invulnerable he may be, but it _still_ hurt like hell every time he took one of his frequent flights, not to mention the disorientation and such that accompanied the impacts at the ends of his impromptu flights. "I really wish that she would learn to curb that temper of hers, and to look at what really happens. I'm getting tired of always being the scapegoat for every perceived wrong – real or imagined – not to mention the ready punching bag when such perceptions are judged worthy of punishment," he muttered under his breath, before becoming aware of the girl kneeling next to him. "I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan. You shouldn't have heard that."

Shinobu placed her hand behind his neck and grasped his arm as she helped him into a sitting position against the tree, while inwardly feeling a little upset that the honorific was once again added to her name by the man that she loved.

"Thanks, Shinobu-chan, but you had better high-tail it out of here before Motoko-san or Naru-chan see you here. I'll take care of things."

"But, Keit…"

"No, Shinobu-chan. We don't need another incident like a few weeks ago, do we. We have enough problems around here without another one of those," and he sighed in memory of her standing up for him against the 'punishment patrol'. "Please, Shinobu-chan?" he begged.

Unable to resist the look in her love's eyes, she nodded and ran off. Naru exited the same door that the younger girl had earlier, a moment after she rounded the corner of the building. The brown-haired girl stalked over to the recent recipient of her ire and lifted him by his collar, holding him at eye level.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up. I-I'm… sorry. I overreacted to something that wasn't your fault really. I… I apologize."

With that, her face contorted into a strange expression and she dropped him, to turn and stalk stiffly away.

In the window next to the front door, Motoko stood off to the side, staring at the scene playing out through that portal, half-way satisfied. She had made Naru apologize to the kanrinin, after finding out what had happened, before allowing Naru to leave Keitaro's room. She had heard the commotion and rushed to the room, in time to watch the older girl removing her garments from the offending jagged piece of wood and re-don them. She came to the correct conclusion and approached the girl – as borne out by her confession of a moment before. Motoko was still contemplating talking with Shinobu, but if what Naru had told her was the truth, then she may not need to take it any further. The sword maiden stepped away from the curtain and went in search of the young dark-haired girl, but didn't get a chance to talk to her at breakfast or afterwards, until near lunch-time, as she had left with Keitaro a few minutes after the meal to go shopping.

* * *

"Shinobu-chan, may I ask you something?"

The girl in question had been in the middle of preparing the afternoon repast, now that the kitchen pantry and refrigerator had been restocked sufficiently, when the summons startled her out of her ruminations. Though she started slightly, she kept most of her attention on the task at hand. Still, she inquired as to what was on Motoko's mind, halfway dreading the answer.

"I would like to know what occurred this morning. I know what Naru claimed that Keitaro told her; but, quite frankly, we both know how she can get when her temper is roused, how she doesn't truly hear things clearly. I… am sorry to admit this, but… I have that problem, too… at times. I am attempting to remedy that defect, however, especially where Keitaro is concerned."

The petit chef paused in the middle of her preparations for the slightest second, registering the kendoka's use of "Keitaro" rather than "Urashima", before resuming her work. Motoko saw the teen's jaw clench in repressed anger, before she regained her composure and answered the question.

"I was walking into the kitchen after just waking up," she began, an edge to her voice that brought the older girl's head up instantly. "Sempai… had been up for a while already, doing chores about the Hinata-sou, and was in the kitchen looking for a small snack to hold him until breakfast. I fixed a little something for him, which he ate and then helped in the cleanup. Once done he turned to thank me, tripped on the foot of the step stool there," at which point she gestured to the offending object, "and fell against me. He quickly stood up, apologized, and took off – to his room, I would guess, considering the next few minute's events.

"I was taking stock of what we needed, as Sempai and I were going shopping after breakfast, when I heard Naru's voice, the destruction as Sempai crashed through the walls, and his landing outside. I rushed out to find him and help as best I could, and he told me to leave before Naru got there, to stop anything from happening like what happened a few weeks ago."

The kendoka nodded her head almost imperceptibly, before speaking.

"I thought I saw a glimpse of you taking off around the side, to the rear entrance. So, there were no… perversions… on Urashima's part?" she inquired cautiously, well aware of the girl's uncertain temperament when it came to casting about accusations about Keitaro's character of late.

Shinobu sighed, already guessing where the other's thought processes had traveled. "No, Motoko-sempai, th-there were n-no 'perversions' involved." Suddenly, the girl's old habits reasserted themselves, leaving her stammering out her reply in nervousness and embarrassment. She refused to mention where _her own _mind had gone, or where 'her Sempai' had fallen, _causing _her mind's impromptu vacation.

The swords woman looked at her friend, noted the crimson rising on her face, heard the stuttering, and sighed herself, aware of the cause – namely one Urashima Keitaro, and the feelings that all the girls had for him.

"You are still stuck on him, are you not?"

It was more a statement than a question, to which Shinobu froze.

"Wh-what? N-n-n-n-no! I-I'm h-happy for Kei… Sempai, and… _Naru_."

A gentle hand settled on her shoulder.

"It is alright, Shinobu-chan. You are not the only one who still has feelings for our clumsy manager. As hard as it is to admit, I gave up on myself, also, so that those two could be together for the sake of their promise – even if most of us felt that it wouldn't work out due to Naru's temper and his timidity. I know that you stated that you were only interested in Urashima's happiness, at the expense of your own; however…" and she trailed off, at a loss of words for the situation they both found themselves in.

Shinobu let out a soft, strangled cry, and wrapped her arms around the kendoist, seeking some form of comfort, recognizing that she was not alone in her pain and loneliness.

* * *

Breakfast was only slightly tense the next morning, as everyone was pretty well used to the previous morning's hijinks, which had similarly played out that morning as well. Motoko and Shinobu stole a look at each other, and then the 'happy' couple. Keitaro was silent, appearing lost and dejected, whilst Naru was silent, pointedly ignoring the other Todai student. Mitsune was wisely holding her tongue on this occasion, perhaps sensing the level of anger present within Naru. Su, on the other hand, was her normal, bouncy, jovial self, devouring everything in sight and rambling off at the mouth a mile a minute. She appeared completely oblivious to the ebb and flow of the emotional tides going on around the dorms.

The residents finished their breakfasts, and made their own ways to their various schools or institutions, with the exception of Mitsune, who still had yet to get full-time work. She helped out at Haruka's Hinata Tea House a few days a week so that she could begin paying her rent on time (though she still tried to weasel her way out of it occasionally – 'for old time's sake', of course), but she had today off. Unknown to the others, the resident Fox planned on doing some digging for answers, and that usually included going through the other's rooms for them. It _was_ only information gathering, after all. No one got hurt. The only person spared that treatment was Motoko, as the kendoist scared the crap out of Mitsune when she was riled up, and one of the few things that would do that instantly was having her privacy invaded.

The woman decided to start with the manager's room, hoping for some juicy tidbit of information about what had been happening over the last few weeks. Finding nothing of interest, she moved on to Naru's room. Again, she was disappointed, after reading through a few of the journal entries and doing a search of the place. Normally, there was _something _of use between these two rooms to pique her interest, but she was turning up completely empty this time. This was beginning to depress her a bit.

She began to think. The first two rooms turned out to be busts, Motoko's was out of the question, and Su's jungle of a room (literally) was just too dangerous to try to enter. That left Shinobu's room, and the sly grin on her lips spread into a devilish smile. There just might be some information in _there._ After all,_ she_ was the one really out of character lately, even _knowing_ that she liked the klutzy kanrinin. With the smile plastered in place, she headed off for the youngster's abode.

After nearly half an hour of searching, Mitsune happened upon a sketchbook hidden at the back of the girl's desk drawer. Opening the pad, she sucked in her breath. Page upon page of art filled the book – ranging from simple sketches to finished art pieces. All of them, though, contained Keitaro, either by himself or with Shinobu. Mitsune found herself amazed at the talent displayed within those pages, and couldn't help but compare the art here to that within Keitaro's own sketchpad.

_Our little chef is full of surprises! I had no idea she could do this!_

Soon enough, she found herself swept up in viewing the artwork. She was nearly to the end of the book, and thus the last few drawings, when she came upon a folded sheet of paper next to a finished piece displaying Keitaro's head in profile, his head bent and a pained expression displayed that was more depressing than anything she had ever seen on the young man's face before. Behind the man, in a similar pose, was Shinobu, with a look mirroring the one on the kanrinin. The drawing itself caught the woman off guard, her heart skipping a moment's beat at the sadness immortalized on the paper. Curious, she pulled her attention from the drawing, set the pad down, and unfolded the item hesitantly. Within was contained a poem. Glancing at the bottom of the page, she saw that Shinobu was the author, and with renewed interest, she went back to the top and read the title: "These Halls Echo Empty". She began reading.

These halls echo empty

as I wander them alone,

wishing you by my side

as I bask within your glow.

My mind wanders back

to the times we spent together,

and I find myself

wishing those times to last forever.

Yet Fate has conspired

to keep me away from you,

while in silence I

watch as to her you hold true.

I die slowly inside

each time I see you with her,

confessing Love for her,

trying her heart to stir.

As you try so hard to

win over that uncertain heart,

I stand in the background,

my world slowly falling apart.

A wisp of Thought,

a dance of Light,

a play of Sound,

a blurring of Sight!

Is it you, come back

to share with me again

the times I so love -

the ones I wish to never end?

As I walk these Halls

called Memories, a lonely, lost soul,

a thought occurs to me:

"These Halls Echo Empty!"

By the time she finished reading those verses, obviously meant to go with the art piece she found it with, she realized that she had been crying. No one knew what the girl was going through, as she put forth a happy – if often shy – front all of the time, for the benefit of the other girls! Obviously, though, it was _only _a front, and she was definitely hurting inside. She gave up her heart's desire so that _Keitaro_ could find happiness, and it was tearing her up inside, a little at a time. Mitsune had no idea – _none of them did_ – that the girl felt that strongly about the current landlord, and she would bet long odds that the younger girl had felt this way for a long time now.

Carefully replacing the folded paper, Mitsune proceeded to glance through the remainder of the five or six pictures, including the sheet she had sketched the night of Keitaro's nighttime walk after 'the incident', before similarly replacing it just as she found it at the bottom of the desk drawer. Noticing the time, and finally realizing how much time she had spent at her self-appointed task, she decided to leave the room, knowing that the others would be returning before too long. She turned to slide the door of the girl's room closed and then turned back around – to find herself staring into the disapproving gaze of Haruka, the former housemother.

"Find anything interesting?" she asked with a dangerous tone to her voice.

_How the heck did she do that? _"Maybe a few answers to some troubling questions, actually," she answered nervously.

"Really?" and Haruka's eyebrow raised a fraction. "How about joining me below and explaining yourself, before I really _do _get angry."

They walked down the steps to the Tea Shop, while the 'aunt' of Keitaro lit her ever-present cigarette. Stepping through the doors, Haruka looked about to take in the shape of things in her establishment, before leading the younger companion to a table away from prying eyes and ears.

"Now, start talking. What did you mean, and why were you searching everyone's rooms?"

_She _knew?_ How could she have known? Was she there the whole time? _"Okay, here's the story. A few weeks ago, Naru went to town on Keitaro, with Motoko almost following suit (although she has eased up on her actions), over another accident – which I had _nothing_ to do with. That's par for the course, with those three, and you know it." Haruka nodded almost imperceptibly, then gestured for Mitsune to continue. "Now, what was interesting was Shinobu's reaction at that time, as well as of late. She blew her top at them," to which the older woman's eyes widened, "all of us, actually."

"And?"

"Well, she's usually so quiet and shy, that it got me curious. Since then, she's become even more protective and solicitous of Keitaro - though most of the others aren't really paying attention to it, I think. Su may know something, but the rest seem ignorant of the fact.

"Because of all this, I decided that I needed to find out what was going on. There was nothing indicating the source of the problems in either Keitaro's or Naru's rooms, and you know how dangerous it is to enter Su's or Motoko's rooms. That left Shinobu, and since she has been the most off lately, it made sense to check there.."

"So, you see no problem with entering their rooms without permission, not to mention searching through their personal belongings?"

Mitsune straightened up in her chair at the accusation, especially as it was accurate enough at the time she had committed said acts. She then hung her head and Haruka sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples.

"I've known of Shinobu's feelings for my nephew for some time now – almost since the beginning, when he arrived. However, that doesn't explain your actions."

"Look, we all knew she had a huge crush on the boy, Haruka, but none of us knew the full extent of her feelings – for Keitaro or about herself."

This got the older woman's attention, and a faint flicker showed in her gaze before she spoke.

"What do you mean?"

The squint-eyed girl began to recount her findings – from the sketchpad, which all had seen her carrying at some point in time or other, but she kept very secret, to the finished piece of her and Keitaro near the end, how it had affected her with it's deep, depressing sadness, and finally ending up with the poem. She explained in every detail all that she had seen and read, holding nothing back, even feeling fresh tears threatening to fall as she told of what the poem had read.

"I never dreamed that she felt so strongly about Kei-kun, or his relationship with Naru. She's come to me now and again for a listening ear, sometimes advice, since I know some of her past family history; and then she also mentioned her decision to back those two all so that Keitaro would be happy, at the cost of her own wishes and desires. But, never once did she let on that she was hurting so much, that she felt like that."

"This also explains the hostility towards Naru and Motoko when they were hitting Keitaro. She cares so deeply for him, even though she keeps most of it bottled up. When she thinks about how she put her own feelings on the back burner for Naru and Keitaro to be together, it must burn her up to see him abused. She may well care for him more than Naru ever will admit to, maybe more than anyone else, even Kanako – and _that's_ saying a _lot."_

"You may be right, Mitsune, and I have a feeling she may get her chance someday. I can't elaborate on the feeling, but you never know."

Mitsune looked speculatively at her table companion for a good long minute, then slowly nodded her head at the unspoken command for silence on that matter, and to not try delving any further into that statement.

"I won't say anything, at least for now. Just for your info, though, Shinobu may have a bit of competition if there ever comes a time that Keitaro was on the market again. All of the girls – myself and Kanako included – have some mighty strong feelings for your nephew, whether it's stated out loud or not. And then there's Mutsumi, who has a strong claim over him as well."

"I know," and the shop owner drew on her cigarette. "And I worry for Shinobu's heart if or when that chance ever presents itself," she stated while looking off into the distance. With an effort, she drew herself back to the here and now, looking at the other girl. "I don't want to find out that you are sneaking into others privacy again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly!" and Mitsune shivered at the implications.

* * *

_Valkyrie Training Grounds – same day_

It had been another all-out battle, neither side giving an inch. In the end, though, Lind once again had proven victorious, defeating Keiichi soundly, if barely this time.

"It's getting harder to defeat you. Each time, you seem to have progressed by leaps and bounds, making each session more difficult than the last. How do you do it?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I come every few days to train with you, and the best that I hope for is to just survive your onslaught. I usually don't even entertain the notion of besting you, just to keep up and alive," he answered the blue-haired goddess, while rubbing the back of his head. "You don't give me the opportunity to do much more than that."

They both chuckled, then stood. Lind hopped out of the crater they had created and subsequently collapsed into, then turned and extended her hand to help the younger god out. He accepted her proffered arm, and within a short time they were strolling amicably among the archways and walkways towards the central complex, and Belldandy's station. As they walked, the conversation was easy and happy, much to the surprise of those that they passed along their way. More than a few times they heard whispered comments on the change in Lind's personality – for the better. She became quite self-conscious, until Keiichi calmed her apprehension.

"Don't worry, Lind. The change is good for you. They are happy to see you smiling, happy, and socializing more. Just because you are doing all this doesn't mean that you've lost anything, that you've become weaker. In fact, friendship and love can give you strength that you've never had before. When you care for someone, have friends you love and care about, the power that you can draw out can be almost limitless. Think about the time that I was injured so badly by Skuld's bomb, and Belldandy took off with me. Think about what _everyone_ felt and what Yggdrasil registered."

Lind was silent as she recalled the events of about a decade before, Earth time, around the year 1992. It was nearly impossible to forget, as Belldandy moved Heaven and Earth – almost literally – to save the man that she loved, when he was but a lowly human who could do little for anyone physically. She loved this man more than anything, would do anything for him, and was devastated when she thought that he would not live. She had screamed his name in despair, alerting everyone in Heaven to the tragedy with her soul-shattering shout, only to moments later blast though the tattered remnants of their shared room and fly so fast, draw on so much power – even limited as she was – that the shockwaves had passed through the gateways to not only Heaven, but the Demon Realm as well, surprising Hild upon her throne, and stumbling Lind and Chrono where they had sparred in the training grounds. Yggdrasil registered a power reading that was off the chart, one that even a first class goddess should not be able to produce while shackled with her limiters, one that they would be hard-pressed to produce even without their limiters. To say that she had drawn much attention to herself and her plight would be quite the understatement.

This young man-turned-god was constantly giving Lind new things to think about, new ways of looking at the world(s) around her. His unique perspectives had helped, not only herself, but countless others through various trials and tribulations over the past years.

"Thank you, Keiichi, my Life-Long Friend. I have more to contemplate, and you have helped me once again. Please take care, and give my greetings to your wife."

They parted ways, she for her next destination, he for the Goddess Relief Offices – and Belldandy's station. He was just approaching her cubical when the full-length mirror within began to glow a bright blue, to emit the form of the most beautiful woman that he had ever met, Belldandy.

* * *

Belldandy was returning from yet another successful wish-granting, floating free of her mirror, when she spotted her beloved husband walking through the room towards her. Her face lit up as he drew near, and as she finished materializing, he pulled her into his embrace.

"Keiichi-san! How was your training today?" she asked in greeting.

"Well, if you look into the training grounds, you'll find some rather interesting changes, including a rather large crater that we had to climb out of. She beat me again – which was to be expected – but then collapsed herself as soon as I conceded the match." He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning impishly, while his wife giggled at his descriptions and the images she plucked from his memory. "Afterward was almost as interesting, if you ask me. We were walking back, chatting companionably – she was even laughing and having a good time – when we became aware of the whispers around us, she becoming uncertain, nervous, even a little scared maybe. They were talking about the changes in her personality, how she's gone from being so strict on herself, never smiling or opening up, to freely smiling and laughing, enjoying herself."

"That's your influence, my Keiichi-san. You cause change in everyone and everything that you touch, and those changes have been both needed and beneficial. Without your influence, things would have continued to stagnate here, to spiral out of control, until the shares – the wishes and the contracts – became the be-all and end-all of our existence, and war the only reason for the Valkyries to exist. Since you began your influencing of things here, we have once again come to see that there is so much more to our lives than just surviving, just existing. We have once again come to know what true love, devotion, and selflessness are, through your actions, your displays. It has also begun to show in the quality of our services in the Mortal Realm, as well."

Belldandy caressed the cheek of her beloved, to show her love and appreciation for this one person who had brought about so much good to all those around him. They stared into each other's eyes for long moments – moments that seemed to stretch into an eternity. All too soon, though, they were drawn back to reality by the collective sighs of the audience that they didn't even think about, as well as the exclamations of "AWWWWW!" from same goddesses. They looked about a little sheepishly to see everyone watching them over the tops of their dividers, from the walkways, from whatever vantage point they could find. Belldandy giggled and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes dancing with merriment, while Keiichi blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. Somewhere among one of the other side rooms, a voice was heard stating that she wished she could find someone like Keiichi to love _her_ like that – which caused his blush to deepen and him to try to make himself as small as possible.

The couple was saved by the sound of several phones ringing at once, including Belldandy's.

"Care to join me on this one?" she inquired as she reached for the receiver of the old-style rotary phone on her table. He nodded as she began that now-well-known introduction for the new client. They smiled at each other as she hung up the phone and then both faced the floor-length mirror next to them.

* * *

_Hinata-sou – one week later_

""Haruka-san, can… can we have a word with you?"

The shop owner was finishing her closing chores when the young couple approached her. Turning partway around to look at them, something in their mannerisms and expressions told her that this was not going to be a pleasant social call, so she gestured to one of the tables, inviting them to sit.

"This is the last table to clean off, and then I have a few things in back to take care of. Can you wait a few minutes while I finish these things?"

"We can, Aunt Haruka," Keitaro affirmed quickly, earning a whack upside his head with her fan.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't…"

"….call you 'Aunt', I know, I know. Sorry about that," he completed her sentence, apologizing quietly, as if it took all his effort to even speak. His tone and demeanor was beginning to alarm her, but she hid it from him, behind her calm, non-caring mask.

"Better. Now, give me just a few minutes."

The duo nodded their acceptance, and moved to the previously indicated table. To Haruka's eye, they seemed uncomfortable, troubled greatly, and the fact that they sat across from one another instead of beside the other, boded ill for the coming conversation.

The once-housemother completed her tasks quickly and then returned and sat in one of the other chairs, facing the pair.

"Seta should be by shortly to pick me up," she said quietly and without emotion – her norm. "So, what do you need to talk to me about so urgently?"

Keitaro squirmed in his seat a bit, looking in Naru's direction, without meeting her eye, before answering haltingly.

"We… we've…" sigh deeply, all energy seeming to drain from him as he attempts to speak what's on his mind. "Haruka-san, Naru… and I, we… we have talked a good bit lately, and have decided that we need to break off the engagement, to break up as a couple," Keitaro finished finally, almost in an undertone.

* * *

!

!

!

Next chapter: All It Takes Is A Wish...

That's right, the crossover will finally happen next chapter! I know many would prefer that it take place already, but the story was already written this way, all that I am doing now is imputing it into the computer (which I know is a slow process on my part). At this point in time, I have to do the next chapter of my other story (Of Warp Drives and Dark Energies), and then I will update this one. In the meantime, I will work on imputing the next chapter of this story in between working on the other story's chapter (as I will be doing a good bit of research for the other one, and can't do it while away from the house).

I hope that I am able to keep you entertained up to this point, and will continue to be able to.


	3. Chapter 3 All It Takes Is A Wish!

**A/N- Well, it's finally time for the crossover to happen. That's right, this is the chapter. Now, I hope that it satisfies you, the reader. There was speculation that a certain young god would be the one to grant the wish; all that I have to say to that is... hehehe, read this chapter. No, remember, earlier I stated that Keiichi followed his wife to watch how she handled her powers in the Mortal Realm, in the granting of wishes, as a means of training for him. So, the answer is, Bell will be the one doing the granting, yet there is a reason for his being there.**

**Also, of note is the recent changes to the canon manga, what with the group going to the Demon Realm to help Hild, and the revelations and changes brought about therein. The whole wish is remanded and then altered drastically - with possible far-reaching consequences - at the behest of Belldandy herself. This is done as a way to defeat their enemy, as well as possibly a way to correct some bad wording that the original wish contained, that held certain things up in regards their relationship. I will not be incorporating any of this in my fics, as they diverge drastically from the original story line in the manga, since I wrote my first fic before the current arc changed the whole aspect of their relationship.  
**

**Now, I'm sure that you didn't log in to see my comments, so I will leave you to the story.  
**

**/  
**

**/  
**

**/  
**

**Chapter 3 – All It Takes Is A Wish!**

* * *

**/  
**

_Hinata-sou_

Haruka stared at the pair before her, her mind still trying to wrap itself around the bomb that they had just dropped in her lap, dumbfounded. Her cigarette hung limply in her mouth, her hand mere inches from lighting it, the lighter burning absently, both all but forgotten in the wake of the revelation.

'_Break off the engagement'? When did this happen? True, I half suspected that they would have major problems, but _this_ soon…_

Gaining a bit of her composure back, as well as completing the act of igniting the cancer stick in her lips, she shook herself slightly to release her frozen state, then spoke evenly.

"So, what brought on this decision," she asked, as if only discussing the next day's weather. "I thought you were in love, happy. Wasn't she the girl of your promise?"

The two young people shifted uncomfortably, not quite wanting to meet each others eyes. Finally, Keitaro spoke up again, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"We did… _do_… love each other, but the relationship isn't working out for us. We have many things in common, but," and he stole a glance at the girl he had pursued for almost twenty years, ever since that fateful promise was uttered in the sandbox when he was five years old, "well, it's not working out. We've _both _changed just too much. There are too many differences that are coming between us. We both feel, however, that we want to keep our friendship, and that if we back away at this point we can do that. We may not be a couple anymore, but there is nothing stopping us from maintaining our friendship. So many people feel that once you take the step to being a couple, that you can never go back, but that just isn't so. We still care for each other, but we're not making it together."

He looked over at Naru when he finished, then down at his hands, which were wringing his shirt in his lap. Naru returned his look briefly, then turned to Haruka.

"Haruka-san, please understand, that promise that we made – we're not breaking the spirit of it. What we promised was that we would make it into Todai together and live happily ever after. Now, we _did_ make it into Todai at the same time; however, if you want to be picky, I actually started school before Keitaro, while he was dealing with his broken leg. Technically, we entered together, but the thing about it is, the promise never stated that we had to be a couple. That thinking only came about as we got older, and we assumed that we had to be a couple to achieve our goals."

"After we admitted our feelings for one another, things got better for a time, and we enjoyed the perks of being a couple – but, before long, it got worse again. Habits die hard, especially when my clumsiness comes into the mix. For a while, the attacks eased up, at least while no one else was around; yet, before long, the distrust, uncertainty, even jealousy, all reared their heads again, bringing her temper back out" Keitaro smiled apologetically at the girl who was now his ex-girlfriend, as she hung her head in sadness and shame. "Sorry, Naru. I know this is all difficult for you; it's not any easier on me. Anyway," and he turned back to his cousin, "we sat down and talked about it – not without a good bit of tears and pain – and came to the conclusion, mutually, that we valued our friendship too much to force ourselves to try to continue on such a destructive path. We still have feelings for one another – we always will – but, we just aren't working out as a couple. Naru _is_ trying to curb her temper, but…" and he shrugged his shoulders, raising his hands, palms up in defeat.

"I will still work on my temper, as well as my habit of jumping to conclusions, but it just wasn't working out how we expected, our being together. Keitaro is still the same loveable, caring person he was all those years ago, even if he is a lot clumsier, but _I've_ changed so much from back then."

Haruka listened in silence. The truth was, she had expected something of the sort to happen, sooner or later. Her cousin had a bad case of 'accidental' problems, and Naru had that _nasty_ habit of coming to the wrong conclusions about Keitaro and his motivations (about _all _men, for that matter) – only to launch him skyward again and again. She lost track of the number of times that her cousin dragged his butt back up the stairs leading to the Hinata-sou, a disheveled mess, after one of her accusatory 'punishments'.

She closed her eyes, sighed and addressed the two younger people before her.

"If this is truly your decision, then I will support you in any way possible. It will not be an easy thing to go back to 'just being friends', to see the other with someone new eventually. I will ask that you both continue working on your friendship, for the sake of each other, and the peace and tranquility of the rest of the girls up there. I know that the promise is still there between you, as well as the friendship that the two of you have shared for so long, even being separated as you were, and that is a precious thing. I do hope that you can put aside your judgmental ways, Naru, and see that Keitaro isn't like you have portrayed him for all this time."

The girl broke in at this point. "I know that I was wrong, as Motoko had realized herself some time ago. It just took me longer to see it. He's not really a pervert – at least most of the time – even if he _does _have those kinds of thoughts like any other guy – and he doesn't mean for all those things to happen. For these reasons, I feel _really _sorry and terrible for the way that I've treated him since he arrived here. He really didn't deserve all that. He really is the most kindhearted, caring, and _forgiving_ person that I've ever known. Unfortunately, because of how hard it is to change habits and ways of thinking, we just didn't work out as a couple."

The café owner smiled at her younger female companion, surprised to hear such a confession from Naru, the girl who was notorious for being wishy-washy in her feelings, who held them in at all costs – who had been one of her cousin's most vocal opponents. It had driven several people nuts trying to work out her feelings for the young manager of the Hinata-sou – his sister included. She thought back to the days and weeks, even months, when her indecisive attitude had hurt Keitaro so much, as he waited, waited, and waited even longer to find out her true feelings for him – hoping against the tide to hear her words accepting his feelings and, ultimately, returning them. He had bared his soul to her, every ounce of who he was, to tell her how he felt. It wasn't easy since he usually had such a hard time expressing himself – especially to the opposite sex.

"You're right about that. Keitaro has always readily forgiven, helped, and cared for everyone, especially those he loves – blood relatives or not, doesn't matter. That is one of his most endearing qualities, along with his ability to show those emotions so unconditionally. Whoever _does_ finally match with him will be a lucky girl, indeed. I only hope that she is as good to and for you as you are for all those around you, Keitaro."

Keitaro blushed and tried to look anywhere but at the two women at the table. They each smiled kindly at him and grabbed a hand, holding and squeezing them gently until he met their gazes. Each held his eyes a moment before broadening their smiles for the young man whom held a special spot in their hearts. His face burned under such scrutiny, and he quickly turned away again. His heart was breaking – had been for some time now, ever since the time that he realized that things would not work out with his 'promised girl'. Logically, this move made the most sense, breaking it off while their friendship could be salvaged; however, emotionally he was drowning in despair. Many were the nights recently that he found himself crying himself to sleep, his sense of loss overwhelming in it's intensity. No one was aware of this fact, not even Naru (who had spent her fair share of sob-filled nights) who lived above him and was normally able to hear whatever was going on in the room below hers.

Quietly, Naru slipped the ring from her finger, to hand it back to the man who had pursued her affections for four long years, facing any challenge, even to chasing her across Japan, to fulfill a promise nineteen years old now. She held her hand out to him, palm up, the ring glittering in the waning light of the day, as tears of her own ran unchecked down her cheeks.

"K-Keitaro, y-you should… have this b-back. It was yours to give to…"

"No, Naru," he cut in, a sad smile forming. "That ring is _yours, _always. It was meant for you alone. Keep it as a memento of our time together, and as a sign of our continued friendship, and of the family that I consider us." He gently closed her fingers over the metal band with his own hand, holding her hand within both of his, "Please, Naru, keep it."

She gave a soft half-sob, wrapping him in her arms, crying into his shoulder, letting out all the pent-up sorrow that she had tried to bottle away. Finally, when she was able to compose herself somewhat once again, she pulled away, wiping her streaked face with her sleeve. She smiled a little as she stood up.

"Thank you, Haruka, for listening and supporting us. I should head back to the dorm, as should you, Keitaro."

She was closing the door behind her when the shop's owner spoke up again.

"You really need to tell Granny Hina about this, considering the insanity that ensued over you and the dorm when the girls found out about Hina's plan for you and the dorm, as well as the conditions stipulated."

Keitaro groaned dramatically, dropping his head to the table in memory, banging it there a couple of times. How could he have forgotten the mad chase scene where he had taken off with Seta in that Cessna, to be followed to Molmol by the other residents when they found out that he was to get full ownership of the dorms when he got married? How could he forget being kidnapped and tied up by Su, the princess of said country, and her attempts to force the marriage? And then, there were the confessions of each and every girl, from the rambunctious Su, to shy Shinobu, and all the way to Motoko.

"I'll make the call in the morning, Haruka-san. I'm more than a little emotionally and physically drained at the moment. Right now, all I want is dinner, a hot bath, and my bed. I'll get her number from you tomorrow so that I can contact her. I only hope that Kanako isn't with her at the moment. If she were to find out about this, it would be another fiasco. I know she is due to return to help run the place again eventually, but we both know how she would respond."

Haruka hugged her nephew in sympathy for a moment, then released him.

"Yeah, we do. Also, I'm glad that it will be you contacting Hina. It needs to be you in this instance."

* * *

**/**

Mitsune was sitting on the couch in the common room when her best friend entered the dorms. She could tell that the younger girl had been crying, but couldn't get any information out of her when she tried to question her. She only turned from the resident Fox and ran to her room.

Several minutes later, a dejected Keitaro walked in through the front door, moving like some automaton.

"Hey, Keitaro!"

"Hey, Mitsune," he said without emotion.

Hearing Shinobu moving about within the kitchen, he called out to her. Her head peeked out around the door jam in acknowledgement.

"Sempai?" she asked, using her old term of address for the man.

"How long would you say we have before dinner is ready, Shinobu-chan?"

"Roughly forty-five minutes or so," came the instant reply.

"Thank you. I'm going to take a bath, then. Can you send a plate to my room, Shinobu-chan? I… I really want to be alone tonight."

"Okay, Sempai," she said, her brow furrowing at his actions and request. Then, as her mind began to take on a life of it's own, her cheeks reddened and she pulled back into the safety of her chosen domain.

Mitsune didn't miss the flow of emotions during the interchange, nor the reactions of the younger homemaker. Her actions and responses were also caught by another set of eyes as they had been descending the stairs.

* * *

**/**

Shinobu had just finished setting the table for dinner and returned to the kitchen to begin it when she heard the front door open and close, followed by Mitsune's questioning of them about what was wrong, but no answer seemed to be forthcoming, save the sounds of feet fleeing up the stairs and a tenant's door being closed. It could only have been one of two people, Sempai or Naru-sempai, as all the other residents were inside and about the dorm. A few minutes later, the front door admitted another person, to be greeted by the other girl.

"Hey, Mitsune."

Her breath caught in her throat. She hadn't missed the dead way those two words were spoken. Were the couple fighting again, another dispute of some sort? Considering the current circumstances, it would appear that Naru was ignoring the ex-ronin again, upset over some perceived wrong on his part. She frowned as she contemplated the 'couple's' so-called 'relationship'.

"Shinobu-chan?" She quickly put on a bright smile to cover the expression that had settled upon her features.

"Sempai?"

"How long would you say we have before dinner is ready, Shinobu-chan?"

She did a quick calculation and answered.

"Roughly forty-five minutes."

The love of her life thanked her and announced that he was taking a bath and to send his dinner to his room. As he spoke, her mind drifted off to a scene of him settling into the barrel that was his private bath, of her moving up behind him to climb in behind him and wrap her arms about his shoulders. He turned around to face her, raising his hand to cup her cheek…

Shinobu snapped back to reality, her face burning hotly at her imaginings, and she returned to her preparations, hoping that no one had seen her.

"Still got the hots for Keitaro, Shinobu-chan?"

The eighteen-year old nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice in her ear, so obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"Ahhh!" Pant, Pant! "Don't scare me like that!"

"Aww, Shi-no-bu-chan, you're just sooo adorable when you're like this. So, tell me, just how much have you grown in the last five years, huh?" and Mitsune reached around her, grasping her chest in her hands. "Is this what you want Kei-ta-ro to do to you, Shinobu-chan?" she drawled with a leer, before busting out in laughter.

"Kitsune! Stop it, s-stop it!"

The girl's face was beet-red in embarrassment, struggling to disentangle herself from the prankster's grasp. Kitsune, for her part, was by now howling with mirth, as she continued to tease the teenager. Before she could escape, however, a blond-haired ball of energy bounded into the room, pouncing on the chef.

"Shinomu! Still in love with Keitaros, eh?!"

"S-stop it, b-both of you! I'm t-trying to finish supper!"

The two girls finally ease off their antics, allowing the homemaker to get back to the dishes on the stove before their contents could burn.

"Yes, I do," she finally admitted after a minute, steeling herself for yet another round of ribbing.

A gentle hand patted her on her shoulder, surprising her in it's calm support.

"We all care about him, Shinobu-chan. Unfortunately, I think there may be problems between our loveable manager and his girlfriend… again," and Mitsune sighed.

Su looked from one of her friends to the other, with a look of playful innocence.

"Whaddaya mean-means?"

"How so?" Shinobu interjected at the same moment.

"I don't know if either of you noticed, but both of them are in pretty bad shape. Keitaro put on a brave face and a smile, but I saw him before he did, and before you two saw him. Likewise, we all know that Naru is terrible at hiding her feelings, even if she doesn't admit to them. Anyway, our kanrinin was _not_ his normal self. He seemed… lost, sad."

"I agree with your assessment, Konno-san," a new voice said from the doorway. "I saw them both on my way down from my meditation and practice. Neither of them appeared to be in a good mood. Does anyone here have a clue as to the cause of the current problem?"

Those assembled looked about, slowly shaking their heads to the negative. With a slight dismissive gesture of her hand, Motoko continued.

"It was probably Keitaro's fault in some way, most likely another accident, and she blew up at him again."

The diminutive chef's blood boiled almost instantly at the statement, then turned to face the kendoka.

"Why does _everything_ have to be Sempai's fault? Is he so low in your opinion that you refuse to actually _look_ at him, his actions, or consider his _feelings_?"

Clamping her mouth shut, ashamed of her outburst, she spun back to her duties with great industry.

"I apologize, Shinobu-chan I did not mean for it to sound that way, I was merely stating that which is normally claimed by Naru-sempai. I know for a fact that he is not that way, and most of his actions are not acts of perversion, nor are they done on purpose. Furthermore, as with each of you, I too admitted my feelings for him. We all stepped aside for Naru, as Keitaro developed feelings for her and, much as she is loath to say, she has for him as well. He has time and again shown how much we all mean to him, being kind, considerate, and protective of us – even if he does screw up on a regular basis."

She at this point went to the refrigerator to get a drink, then started for her room. Before exiting the kitchen, she bowed to the others, then moved away with purpose, while the other girls stared after her.

* * *

**/**

Narusegawa Naru sat at her desk, staring at the band that lay dejectedly in the middle of it. Tears streamed down her face to fall unheeded to her lap.

_I can't believe this, all that time of being chased by him, after finding out that we knew one another as kids and made that promise, and then telling Granny all that stuff, and now we are through as a couple. What's more, he's always played the part of the gentleman, despite all his accidents, and we wouldn't listen – _I_ wouldn't listen. He has always been kind, protective, loving, and forgiving of _our _shortcomings – to the point of taking all of the blame upon himself. He even told me to keep this ring, which was his proposal ring to me. He didn't let me give it back to him._

_However, it _didn't _work out between us, and as much as I don't like to admit it, I was the one most at fault, most of the blame lies at my own feet. My temper, as well as my insecurities and wishy-washy ways, was as much a factor – if not more so – than our incompatibility. I changed just too much from that little girl that I used to be when I made that promise to little Kei-kun._

_Keitaro, I am so sorry! I know that you are in agony, and that you will do anything in your power to hide it away, bottle it up, so as to spare the rest of us the same pain, myself included. It's just who you are. I only hope that you find the right person for _you_ before long – before you fall too far. I wish that you would let us help bear some of your burdens and pains, but that's not you, and we are partially to blame for that as well._

As if only just realizing that she was crying as well, Naru pulled a tissue from the box in the corner of her desk and began wiping her face, dabbing at her eyes. It wouldn't do to show up at the dinner table with a tear stained face: it would raise too many difficult questions. Standing and sniffling a bit, she consciously picked up and slid the ring upon her left ring finger, then made her way to the small attached bathroom to wash her face off.

_I'll do what I can to try to avoid any embarrassing questions pertaining to us. I will have to put up a happy front for the time being, until we decide to make it public that we are no longer together._

Sighing in resignation, the light brown-haired girl opened her room's door and stepped into the hall, turning to head towards the dining room.

* * *

**/**

Keitaro awoke the next morning, to a clock that read 5:03, almost more tired than he had been the night before. The young man had slept fitfully, waking up frequently to the most empty feeling that he had ever experienced. Each time that consciousness came to him, he fell deeper and deeper into that absolute emptiness, that black hole that threatened to consume his soul in it's entirety. He ended up crying himself back to sleep, curled in a fetal position, each and every time.

_Why do I go on?_ How_ do I go on? There's nothing left to reach for, now. I got into Tokyo University with Naru, the girl of my promise. I've found archeology to be the thing that I want to do, although it doesn't hold any appeal for me right now. Naru, who I thought I would be spending the rest of my life with, and I are no longer together. We may still be friends, _family_ even, but I can't just bury these feelings that I've had for her for four years, overnight. How do I cope? What and how do I tell the others – not to mention Granny Hina, who pulled so many strings to get us together in the first place? She even said that she would deed the Hinata-sou to the both of us jointly._

He began to weep anew, burying his face in the palms of his hands. After some time, he went to his private bathroom to rinse his face. He knew that he couldn't skip breakfast, though he desperately wanted to. Dinner the night before had been strained, to say the least, even though he wasn't at the table. He could hear the tension in the muffled voices that drifted to his room. He was certain that everyone was aware that something was amiss, what with the prolonged periods of silence, punctuated only occasionally by fits of forced conversation.

Dressing in his old standby of a plain t-shirt and jeans, Keitaro straightened his shoulders and then stowed his futon. Taking a ragged breath, which almost sounded like a sob unto itself, and looking over his room, making sure that everything was in it's place, he stepped out to place the call to his grandmother, a call he dreaded.

* * *

**/**

Naru woke and couldn't get back to sleep. She stared at the ceiling of her room for the better part of an hour, her thoughts in shambles, peace of mind escaping her. She finally decided to get up and do _something_, rather than wallow in the mire that was her emotional state. Rising, she dressed in a simple, dark skirt and a slightly lighter top. As she finished, she heard a soft noise coming from the room below hers. Curious, but with a sense of trepidation, the brunette lifted the board with Liddo-kun quietly, just enough to peek down below through the hole connecting the two rooms. What met her eyes tore at her, causing her own eyes to begin to water again. There, sitting in his futon, was Keitaro, and as she watched, he drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, laying his face on his knees, only to start weeping. She heard the soft sound of his sorrow as he tried to muffle it, not wanting to alert anyone else – especially the girl in the room above his. She wanted so much to jump down there to comfort him, and nearly did, even going so far as to start reaching her hand towards him and opening her mouth to call to him; yet, she hesitated, then slowly replaced the board and stuffed animal.

_If I go down there now, all will have been in vain. I may still be his friend, but it would be just too awkward for me to do this right now. I should try to see if one of the others could heal him on the inside, to fill that void, but who. And, really, is it my place? But then, what about the one in me? What about someone for me?_

With a heavy conscience, she too left her room for the front door, walking outside and down the long staircase and heading for a nearby park to do some thinking of her own.

* * *

**/**

Shinobu was awake earlier than the rest of the residents, with the possible exception of Motoko, who rose early to perform her morning training exercises. She knew that she had to prepare breakfast for the others who lived in the dorms, but yesterday's worries weighed heavily upon her mind. Worst of all was the knowledge that her beloved Keitaro-sempai was in some sort of pain, which, as was his norm, he attempted to hide from the girls. Due to the fact that he did all in his power to assure the happiness of the girls, he hadn't opened up to any of them – not even her – to explain whatever the problem was. The previous night's dinner had been rough, with Naru dropping into oppressive silences and missing much that went on about her. She bore an obviously faked smile plastered on her face for the benefit of the others in the room; yet her eyes bespoke a different story altogether, one of great pain and sorrow, whenever she fell into one of those frequent silences.

Those who were older still treated her, Su, and Sarah as if they were little kids, even though she herself was now eighteen years old. They were well old enough to handle most situations that could arise – whether they were emotional, social, or adult in nature. She was painfully reminded of this fact as she recalled the events of ten or eleven weeks before, when she had lost her temper at how her Sempai was being treated, and then when the others acted as if she was still some little girl who couldn't stand on her own two feet and make her own choices. Naru and Motoko still insisted that they needed to 'protect' the three younger girls from Keitaro.

_Sometimes they are just too much!_

Shinobu was startled out of her musings by the sound of a door softly sliding open and then shut again, but she could tell that it wasn't Motoko's door from the sound. She hopped from her bed and threw on a robe, during which time she heard the front door close. Rushing from her room, she stopped at one of the large windows facing the front stairway just in time to see Naru begin her descent down that impossibly long flight. Curious, she returned to her room to dress, contemplating the circumstances that she was witness to. Usually, she would see Motoko up second, so that she could begin her early morning practice session, and then Su would scamper down the stairs to await breakfast at the table while munching on a banana bunch. Following that, Shinobu would wake Keitaro and then Naru, so that they could start their day, just in time to make the breakfast table, as Mitsune and Sarah made their own groggy ways downstairs. For Naru to be up so early, not to mention leaving the Hinata…

The young chef had only taken the first few steps down the stairs towards the kitchen when her Sempai's door opened, letting forth an obviously distraught kanrinin. At a complete loss, she could only silently pad along behind him and hide around the corner of the common room where he was approaching the phone. She watched as he extracted a sheet of paper from his pocket, studied it for a moment, then picked up the receiver and began to dial.

"H-hello, Granny."

"Yeah, it has been a while. It is also good to hear your voice, as well."

"Well, to be honest, not too well. That's what I wanted to call and talk to you about."

"Yeah, I was just about to explain. Please, bear with me, as this won't be easy.

"I know why you set me up as the kanrinin of the Hinata-sou, what with my promise girl, Na-Narusagawa, being here and all; and I do appreciate all that you have done for me over the years, helping me out with a place to stay, work and income, all that. Also, everyone here has been such good friends to me, helping me out – even to the point of becoming just like family to me. In fact, I would give anything for each and every one of them, just so long as they are safe and happy.

"H-however, I have to say… I have to…" he began to break down, his eyes moistening, and he took a ragged breath, trying to force his emotions back under control. "I… needed to tell you… that N-Naru an-and I… are breaking up, Granny."

Shinobu's eyes flew wide, and her hand was instantly at her mouth, smothering the gasp that escaped.

_Sempai and Naru, breaking up?! _Her thoughts were interrupted as he continued.

"Yes, G-Granny, you heard correctly."

"Nonono!" he quickly stammered at whatever she said. "It's nothing like that! Neither of us has been unfaithful; there were just too many… differences – on both sides. Besides, you are quite aware of her temper and… tendencies."

"Yeah, as I said, she_ was_ getting better for a time, but then she began to backslide. I just don't feel safe, what with always worrying about whether or not I will say or do something that will set her off again, day after day. It's nearly a daily occurrence that I get a free tour of Hinata Springs via one of her punches, once again."

"No, I still love her, and will allow her to stay, but… we just won't be together as a couple."

"It was a mutual decision, Granny. We both want to stay as friends, family even, and felt that trying to force it to continue would destroy that. We'll still honor the promise, just not as a couple. Also, she will get a councilor to help her gain control of her temper. We just aren't… I don't know… compatible? Is that the word I want?"

"No, we haven't told the others, yet." Keitaro closed his weary eyes, which held a look that made him look far older and more world weary than ever should have graced one of his age. He continued quietly, almost too quiet for Shinobu to hear. "I don't even know how or when we will tell them. Soon, for sure, but the question is when would be the best time. I chased her for so long, trying to win her love – and by the way, the feelings are still there, for the both of us – but we only fell apart as a couple in the end. I spent my whole life, from the age of five, pining after my 'promise girl', only to find out that she and I aren't good for each other, that we both have changed so drastically from our memories. I have no social skills to speak of because of that – I was so focused on Todai and her that I didn't learn how to interact socially before now. Now… now, all I can wonder… is, who… who w-would accept m-me… as I am n-now…" He fell to the floor, as if his legs were no longer able to hold his weight, fresh sobs wracking his frame. "G-granny, d-do you know h-how hard… it w-was to… even _g-get her_ to look at m-me, let alone… admit having f-feelings for me?"

"You say that, but… but… I-I'm s-sorry! I've got… to go for a wh-while. I'll call a little l-later."

"Y-yeah, after the others are gone."

"I love you. Too, Granny. I'll call in a while. Bye."

Keitaro held the phone to his ear a bit longer, then lowered it and clutched it tightly to his chest, as if it were a lifeline. His choked sobs reached the ears of the girl around the corner, ripping her heart out of her chest. After several minutes, he returned the phone to it's base and shuffled his way to the front door, unwittingly following the example of his ex-fiancée, exiting the dorms and slowly leaving the Hinata-sou behind, in search of a quiet, secluded spot to himself.

The dark-haired girl was frozen in place, shock riveting her to the spot. She had not moved a muscle since hearing the announcement. Her mind spun a mile a minute in an attempt to absorb what she had just heard, the full impact of that choked admission, the full implications of what had transpired. Behind her, a soft exhalation of a held breath broke her immobility, as she spun about to see who had joined her in her clandestine eavesdropping.

"So, that is the problem. I had expected this, eventually, actually," Motoko stated as she stared at her feet in thought. She then looked up at Shinobu as if only then realizing that she stood in front of her. "We all knew that something was wrong, but to be this…"

Tentatively, as if the mere act of speaking would break the world apart, the homemaker spoke.

"What do you mean, 'eventually'?"

The kendoka studied the face of her companion through slightly narrowed eyes for a brief time before answering. She kept her eyes focused intently as she spoke.

"There is a saying that I have heard bandied about: Opposites Attract. In this instance, though, the couple in question are like night and day, and that saying does not apply, unfortunately. Think about it for a minute. Urashima… Keitaro, is polite to a fault, put's everyone else's well-being ahead of his own health and happiness, is kind, generous, with a warm, welcoming personality. Naru, on the other hand, is abrasive much of the time, does not trust others easily, is temperamental in the extreme – all of this mostly towards men, I might add, much as I was not long ago, before Keitaro arrived – is violent towards almost all others, and her emotions are barely held in check, wont to change in a moment's notice. We are friends, but, like all others, she has many faults, only hers are harder to work around and the majority have to deal with men. I know for a fact that we both are working on our own problems, and Urashima has helped a great deal in that regard, even _with_ his accident-prone life. However, that change is a very slow, difficult process.

"Also, having to live day-to-day, wondering when the next beating would come is very difficult, not to mention mentally taxing. Such worrying will eventually turn one against the person who attacks so mercilessly. As I stated, both of us are attempting to alter our thinking and actions, but it is not easy to change years' worth of habits. Add to that the fact that Urashima _is_ accident-prone, so every accident, every slip, every wrong word, move, or touch, could set Narusegawa off at any moment. We have all seen this.

"So, when I said that 'I expected this, eventually', I was only stating that I could not truly see this relationship as working, with the way that the two of them are. _If_ they married, how do you see the marriage working out? What do you see happening to them down the road?"

Shinobu stood there in thought for a few minutes, mulling over what was just revealed to her. She cautiously answered, with a bit of a guarded air.

"Sempai… Sempai would become the whipping boy, subject to Naru-sempai's temper. He would eventually become unhappy."

"Correct. We know that he would never think of divorcing her, that is the type person he is. Instead, he would take the abuse, keep telling himself that he deserves it, that he's the one at fault, and keep trying to please her. She would never learn any differently.

"I care for Narusegawa-sempai as a sister, and have come to care a great deal for Urashima, but I feel that this outcome was inevitable, for them both to find happiness – even as I supported them as a couple."

"Ano, I think that I understand, now," the younger girl stated quietly. She contemplated a moment longer, then her expression turned anxious. "Motoko-sempai, I'm really worried about Sempai – what he said about feeling like no one could love him, as well as how his eyes and expression looked towards the end, there. You don't think he would do anything… drastic, do you?"

"I caught that, too, and it troubles me greatly. I fear that much of what I used to say to him, along with some others of us, have left him more vulnerable to depression, as well as… darker… thoughts." She continued staring at the door to the outside world, as if just by willing it, she could conjure up the saddened subject of their conversation.

"!" was all that registered on Shinobu's face, accompanied by a gasp.

* * *

**/**

_Valkyrie Training Grounds_

"Keiichi-san, today you do not report to me; instead I have been instructed to have you report to your wife, as per Kami-sama's orders. If I am correct, she is being briefed as we speak. You should hurry along; it's bad manners to keep a woman waiting, and even worse when it's Belldandy!" Lind teased. "Especially as this is Kami-sama's directions."

The Valkyrie smiled at her little quip at Keiichi's expense, then burst out in loud guffaws as his face noticeably paled and he all but sprinted to the gate to teleport away.

The gate deposited him at the main industrial complex of buildings and he proceeded to weave his way among the throngs of beings going about their own business. He finally arrived at the appropriate building and went in through the front doors. The receptionist goddess merely glanced up at his arrival, smiled warmly at him when she recognized his mop of slightly messy hair, and waved him on through. He followed the now-familiar route to where his wife's station was and found Belldandy perusing a computer file on a floating screen made of light. She had a small frown on her face, her brow furrowed, and he could sense worry in her mind's 'tone'.

"Belldandy, love? What's going on? What's the matter?" he inquired as he approached her. She acknowledged his arrival with a quick glance and brief, forced smile, and a small nod, before returning her attention to the file on her screen.

Keiichi patiently waited a few minutes for her to finish what she was doing and for her to finally speak. He recognized the look on her face, not to mention the worry. Whoever was in that file had a very rough life, and was in bad shape at this moment. If he was to hazard a guess, the person was feeling lonely, unwanted, _unworthy_ of being wanted by anyone, and was only a step away from contemplating a certain _permanent_ solution to their problems. Belldandy being who she was, she was highly attuned to others' emotional states, and even reading about these things got to her badly at times.

After several minutes, she spoke as she scrolled back to the top of the file.

"Kami-sama has requested that you accompany me on a call today. I had better brief you on the particulars of the situation quickly, as the call should be arriving shortly. If Yggdrasil is correct, my phone should be ringing within ten to fifteen minutes, and you need to understand as much as possible before then. I may need your help on this one, and to do so you need to know what has transpired up to this point. To that end, please listen carefully and memorize all that I tell you. Let us begin with…"

* * *

**_/  
_**

_Hinata-sou_

Everyone else was out at the moment, either off to schooling (most of the girls), or out goofing off (Mitsune). Keitaro finished what he had started to keep himself busy until the others had left, namely washing the onsen, and had decided to take the day off from Todai to take care of other things. Wiping sweat from his face with a hand towel, he entered the common room and picked up the phone to call his grandmother back. Looking at the piece of paper again, he began dialing the number written thereon. He finished and listened almost impatiently as it rang twice and then was answered. He opened his mouth to speak, when...

"You have reached the Goddess Relief Office, Belldandy speaking," he heard, and his mind locked up, before looking back to the sheet of paper and mentally reviewing the numbers he had pressed on the phone. "We will be right over to receive your wish in your home. Please be patient for a moment."

*CLICK*

_Wha?! What was that, just now? What's going on, and who was that just now? What was she talking about?_

A bluish glow off to his side caught his attention. Turning towards the light, Keitaro noticed that one of the mirrors was emitting a soft, blue radiance that filled the room. Out of the midst of that radiance, _through_ the mirror, floated a very beautiful woman, who appeared to be about thirty years of age, and yet ageless at the same time, with alluring blue eyes, long, light-brown hair, and a smile that lit the room in a way that the light couldn't. Following on her heels was a man, roughly the same apparent age, with dark hair and eyes, and with the same timeless quality in his eyes. Both had strange markings on their faces.

The woman wore an expression of infinite kindness, understanding, happiness, and patience. She was dressed in a white dress with a blue over-cloak trimmed in a yellow triangle pattern. It seemed to flow and billow in a wind caused by her exit from the mirror.

The man wore a simple pair of pants, loose enough to allow ease of movement, and a tight shirt that fit across his muscled physique tightly. Upon his wrists and upper arms sat four bands that resembled platinum with gold filigree in intricate patterning. He had an easy smile that seemed to draw you in, along with an air of mirth, which danced within his eyes, as well as a note of sadness when he looked over Keitaro.

They both appeared with simple slippers on their feet, as if expecting to be inside a residence. Suddenly, as if snapping out of a daze, Keitaro shot backwards, away from the pair that just materialized before him from out of the reflective surface of the mirror. He was startled by the rippling giggles from the female, like chimes, and the hearty chuckles from the man as they looked at each other.

"This is certainly a familiar scene, isn't it, Belldandy! Remind you of anyone in particular, love?" he said with a wry grin.

"Indeed!" and her smile deepened as she turned back to the cowering manager.

The man strode forward with a disarming smile curling his mouth as he held out his hand to aid Keitaro in rising. Keitaro hesitantly accepted the extended hand and allowed himself to be lifted to his feet.

"I apologize for startling you so. My name is Morisato Keiichi."

"And I am Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Category Two, Unlimited."

Keitaro recognized the woman's voice as that of the person on the phone not three minutes prior.

"Ummm… uh… I… I'm Urashima K-Keitaro. P-pleased to meet y-you."

He reached back to rub the back of his head, and when he looked back up, the man named Keiichi was mimicking his action. They both realized this at the same time, paused, and then the humor of the situation hit them and they both burst out in laughter – the first _real _laugh from Keitaro in a while.

"Urashima-san, as I stated on the phone, we have come to grant you one wish. There are very stringent guidelines in our selection of recipients, and you have met them. Your kindness and willingness to help others is your greatest strengths, and also your greatest downfall. Because of your kind, generous, helpful nature, you tend to be taken advantage of and run roughshod over on a regular basis. This, coupled with the horrible luck that has plagued you since childhood, has generated a situation that we simply could not overlook."

At this, the female known as Belldandy looked at the man beside her, a knowing expression in her eyes, along with a small wry smile. She turned her attention back to Keitaro.

"Because of this, Yggdrasil, our computer system in Heaven, has approved you for a single wish. Keep in mind that it is one wish only. We can grant you just about anything you could wish for, with but a few exceptions – which include things like the destruction of the world, the death of someone, or similar… unsavory, wishes. However, you could ask for things such as wealth, fame, happiness, or just about anything else, and we should be able to accommodate you."

"Heh, what if I wished for you to stay with me, since you seem to be the kindest, most beautiful woman I've ever met?" he blurted out, then blushed horribly. "S-sorry! P-please d-don't be mad!" he blustered, ducked, and cowered in the corner, his hands covering his head in fear of 'punishment' for his outburst.

To his absolute amazement, the two beings suddenly burst out in honest, _cheerful,_ laughter, not derisive or mocking. When he looked up, they were looking at each other as if sharing a private joke. After a minute, they wiped tears of mirth from their eyes, and the man strode over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Dear heart, he really _is_ much as I was back then, isn't he? Don't worry, Urashima-san, it's nothing bad, really. I can now see why Kami-sama sent me along, love. This young man is in a similar situation to what I was years ago – nervous around women, low social skills with them, even to the extent that you have barely had one girlfriend in all this time, and that only a recent thing. You, however have a few advantages over what I went through. You actually have girls around you who _are_ interested in you, have had several 'dates' with them already, and have had a girlfriend.

"Perhaps we should have a seat; I have a bit of a tale to tell you, which should help out a little. It will also explain our… outburst, a moment ago.

"First things first, let me reintroduce us," at which point he smiled adoringly at the woman, a gleam in his eyes. "I am Morisato Keiichi, God Second Class, Limited, and this is my _wife_," he slightly emphasized the word, "Morisato Belldandy. No, no, don't apologize or get embarrassed! We didn't clarify that earlier, and you have _no idea_ how often she gets that question or wish," Keiichi finished with a chuckle. "Actually, I'm to blame for some new rules and regulations when it comes to wish granting," the god said with a bit of embarrassment himself, while scratching the back of his head.

They sat down at the dining table, and Belldandy asked: "Do you mind if I make some tea for us? I know what Shinobu-chan has in here and where she keeps everything stored. Besides, Keiichi-san can begin without me."

At a wordless nod, she entered the kitchen and began to remove the required items from cupboards as if she had lived there her whole life. First, she found the teapot, along with the tea bulb for steeping the hot beverage; then, much to Keitaro's surprise and chagrin, she extricated the sealed tin of tea from it's hidden spot where Shinobu had placed it so that others wouldn't get their hands on it. It was an expensive tin that his aunt was only able to stock on occasion. This one had been a gift from him to the chef.

Keitaro's attention was drawn away from the efficient, beautifully singing, woman in the other room, by the voice of Keiichi.

"She's always like that – has been for as long as I have known her. Oh, don't worry. I saw that look when she grabbed that tin; everything will be fine. Shinobu-chan won't be upset."

"Wait, wait! How do you know about Shinobu, let alone her name? And what about me?"

"Heaven has detailed records of everyone on Earth in the Yggdrasil computer. However, I promised a bit of a story." He waved away any further questions as he said this.

"I was a lot like you, some fifteen years ago. It was 1988, and I was living in a men's dorm at Nekomi Tech, a no-girls-allowed rule in effect for the dorm, no money to speak of, and absolutely zero hope of ever having a girlfriend. I looked the same then as I do now – forgettable face, bushy eyebrows, no money as I stated, lanky build, and no luck whatsoever – except horribly bad luck.

"I was taken advantage of on almost a daily basis, and I didn't have the courage to stand up to it, besides needing the room to stay in. As it was, I ended up stuck in the dorm that evening, while my sempais went out partying – ostensibly to drum up new members for the Auto Club, and some much-needed influx of money for it. Like you, I picked up the phone to call someone, only to end up hearing Belldandy's lovely voice on the other end of the line. Now, what we were laughing about when we first arrived, was your reaction – it perfectly mimicked mine, all those years ago. Just as earlier, she explained that I had earned one wish, and only one. At first, I thought my sempais had put her up to it, as a jest, due to my lack of… female companionship, and complete lack of any prospects in that department.

"Now, I thought about it for a bit, while she tried to convince me that she was legitimate, and of her sincerity. In a moment of rashness, without really believing her, I blurted out: 'I want a goddess like you to stay by my side forever'." At this point, both males chuckled, and Belldandy giggled from the kitchen, at the parallels. "Imagine my astonishment when she looked at me and simply said: 'Your wish is granted'! For the next three years, we lived together, eventually being joined by her two sisters – one wanting to push us further together, and the other trying to stop it – a cat/demon named Welsper, and visited by many others.

"Even after three years of living under the same roof, our relationship had not progressed much. As I said, her older sister was determined that it _would_, one way or another, while her younger was just as adamant that it didn't."

The goddess entered at this point with the three cups of tea on a tray, handing one to each of them, and then taking a seat herself, with her cup. Keiichi continued after taking an appreciative sip.

"About three and a half years after her granting of my wish, something happened – an accident, if you will – that finally gave our relationship the push it needed to move forward. We were married soon after, and have been together since."

So, as you see, Keitaro-san, we were not laughing at you or your thoughts, only at the similarities between them and my Keiichi-san. His wish caused a lot of revisions to the granting parameters. One of the most notable changes, was that I am exempt from any wish that would directly affect my marriage – so no other 'I wish for you to stay by my side' wishes, or the like."

"So, are… are you a human?"

"That's a bit more difficult. Suffice it to say that I was very much human, up to the point of that accident I mentioned, just like you. A lot has happened – some good, some not so much so."

"Anyway, we have arrived here to grant you one wish, as we initially stated, Urashima-san."

"Please, don't be so formal," he said, distractedly. "It's a little unnerving. Just Keitaro will do; I prefer to be more informal."

"I am sorry, Urashima-san, but at the moment we are in the midst of formal business. The contract containing your wish is a formal document, and until it is finished and closed, I cannot accede to your request on this matter. New rules and all," Belldandy added with a smile.

Keitaro thought for a while. Meanwhile, the goddess stood and retrieved a fourth teacup from the cabinet, causing him to wonder what was going on.

_So, I could ask for just about anything, huh? If I wanted wealth, I could fix this place up and buy about anything I wanted. _He imagined the Hinata-sou remodeled, himself on a yacht, celebrities… _No, that would only cause more problems than it solved. Popularity? Nah, same results. Power? What would I do with that?_

He stood up to pace the floor, deep in thought. The two deities remained seated, sipping the tea in their cups. They watched him silently, listening to the directions his thoughts were taking. Belldandy had been out of practice at doing this, since she had only recently resumed her duties, and Keiichi was just learning. It was becoming easier for the pair of them, the more they did it.

Keitaro had turned back about for another pass by the table, when his foot caught on it's leg and he plunged forward to land on his face. As he fell, he launched the cup he was holding, with the last bit of the tea in it, flying for who-knows-where. When he recovered his footing, he saw just where it landed – smack dab on Belldandy's dress. Neither Keiichi nor she had stopped it, mouths opened in utter surprise at his accident and the results.

"Oh, Kami-sama! I'm sorry, it was an accident! I didn't mean to!"

"We know," said Keiichi as he shook himself out of his stupor, donning a disarming smile. "We saw what happened, as well as our knowledge of you and your… nature. It just caught us off guard. Truthfully, I'm surprised that it hasn't manifested itself before now, though we _have_ been sitting for the most part. There's no need for hysterics, we're not going to attack you or punish you for a simple accident. I understand your reaction, though, considering your past experiences."

Belldandy set her cup down, stood, and started muttering a small spell, causing her to glow a moment. When done, there was no trace of the spill on her dress. She lifted the teapot and refilled their teacups, cocked her head to the side a moment, grinned a small smile, and proceeded to fill the fourth cup. She then brought it to the kitchen sink, washed it out, then set it to drying, before retaking her seat.

Both Keiichi and Belldandy felt the determined set of Keitaro's emotions at the same moment, and knew that he had decided on his wish.

"I've decided on my wish," he announced. "So often, I've been 'punished' for my clumsiness, not to mention it causing no end to my problems. In fact, so many of my problems could be avoided or eliminated altogether if I didn't have to deal with this. My wish is this: I wish that my clumsiness would go away, that I would not have to worry about it anymore."

The kanrinin watched in fascination as the goddess stood up and became perfectly still. All sound seemed to fall away as she raised her head to look towards the sky. Suddenly, she floated off the ground and the elongated diamond design on her forehead began to glow. A stiff breeze started to flow through the dining room, and then a bright blue light lanced out of the diamond like a laser, blowing through the flooring and, presumably, the roof, straight to the sky. After about ten seconds, it disappeared, as did the wind, and she settled back to the floor gentle as a feather, then smiled.

"Wish accepted," she stated with an air of finality.

Two words, as simple as that.

"Oh, before our other guest arrives, I need to do something."

The woman began to sing in a language that Keitaro did not recognize, and the holes puncturing the upper floors and ceiling mended themselves, as if they never existed. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she began a second verse. Keitaro couldn't explain it, but there were numerous groans throughout the house, before it once more quieted down, with a feeling of rejuvenation permeating the place that he couldn't explain.

"What did you do? What was that?"

"I repaired the damage that I caused, as well as the rest of the Hinata-sou. It really is grateful to you, you know – even _with_ all the new holes that get put in it so often. It knows that you care for it and appreciates it. The only hole that I left was the one in your room, though I have evened up the edges and made it a little safer. It seemed to hold a lot of significance to you and another.

"Anyway, let us sit and finish our tea. We are about to have another guest join us."

Keitaro heard footsteps descending the staircase from the upper floors and became confused. Everyone had left for one reason or other, so there should not have been anyone up there. Mitsune had gone to the store to 'resupply', after hitting him up for money of course; the others were in their various schools; Haruka was down in the Tea Shop. Seta was off on another dig, and Sarah had weaseled her way into joining him for this one, though Haruka opted to stay here this time (something about keeping Mitsune in line and working an honest day's work). This was a bit odd, as Seta had taken a more permanent role as teacher at Todai since getting married, though he still got the itch to be in the field every now and then.

Thinking of his aunt's marriage to his mentor, with the problems that they still dealt with like any other pair, brought his mind crashing back into the despair over his own love life – or lack thereof. His thoughts began to spiral once more into that all-encompassing blackness, threatening to consume his sanity, when his musings were cut short by Belldandy's words.

"Ah, Peorth! I have been expecting you. Have you finished your wish-granting successfully?"

"I have, indeed. Yet another successful wish."

Keitaro gawked at the new arrival, who had just descended the stairs from the previously deserted upper floors. She was beautiful, with shoulder-length dark hair, brown eyes, and was clothed in the skimpiest thing that he had ever seen any woman wear in public – with the exception of a bikini. He really couldn't describe the outfit, which appeared to be a bikini bottom, some sort of top, and covered with a leather… something. With a great force of will, he tore his eyes away from her, once he realized that he had been staring open-mouthed at her.

"W-where d-did y-y-you come f-from? How d-did you get upstairs?"

"It is quite okay. My name is Peorth, Goddess First Class, Category Two, as with Belldandy. As to how I came to be here, and upstairs, I arrived through the lens of someone's camera. That is my medium of travel, much like Belldandy and Keiichi use mirrors."

The newest arrival seated herself and picked up the teacup offered to her. She sipped from it and smiled appreciatively at the flavor.

"As wonderful as always, Belldandy. Thank you. So how has _your_ job gone?" She glanced at Keitaro, who was attempting to follow the new conversation.

"Very well, thank you. He has made his wish, and we were just finishing the cleanup – namely fixing the holes that we caused and the like – just before you arrived. Before we leave, Keiichi-san and I will visit Keitaro-san's cousin down the hill, to replace what we used of the tea that was stored here. It _was_ a bit of an expensive one, after all. After that, we will be done here."

"You don't have to do that ," Keitaro objected.

"No, it's quite alright. We used the last of Shinobu-chan's private stock, so it is only fitting that we replace such an expensive thing."

He backed down as he absorbed the words. Shinobu served this tea to him quite often, even with it being expensive, and he figured that she served it to everyone else, as well.

"Oh, no, Keitaro-san! Shinobu-chan reserves this particular tea for you and herself alone!" Belldandy told him.

"Do you read minds, as well?" he exclaimed.

"Only while on official business. What I said, though, is the truth. She does much for you, alone, that she does not do for the others of the dorms."

Standing up, Keiichi placed a tender hand on his wife's forearm, and said: "I'm going on down to the Tea House to purchase the requisite stock. I shall be back in about ten minutes. You and Peorth finish up here, then we can depart – before the others arrive."

"Hai, Keiichi-san. These are the teas that I used…"

Once his wife told him the correct tea, he exited the building and began the trek down the stairs, a little nervous about leaving the young man alone with the two goddesses – more so Peorth than Belldandy, but he figured that his wife could keep her contemporary in line for ten minutes. Peorth could be… problematic, when she got worked up.

The young god stepped through the front door of the Tea Shop and made his way to the bar stools. He smiled about at the faces that met his eye; he _did_ draw quite a bit of attention, with his attire and his physique what they were now. He caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and about-faced to meet the stoic expression of the establishment's proprietor. His smile fell a bit as he saw the cancer agent hanging from her lips, but decided that it was not his place to comment.

"How may I help you, sir?" she asked in an even tone, lacking any emotion.

"I am here to purchase some of your fine teas. I was referred here by the manager of the Hinata-sou, at the top of the hill."

Her eyebrows arched only slightly in interest, and he caught it in amusement.

"Really? And how do you know Keitaro?"

"Business transaction. Afterward, I inquired on where to procure some fine tea, and he referred me to your establishment."

"I see; and which teas do you require?"

She showed him to the selections that she kept out front to be available to her everyday customers. He perused them for a couple of minutes.

"I would like a half tin of each of these three here. In addition, I would like a half tin of each of these two, as well as a full tin of each of them." He quickly and quietly rattled off the two that Belldandy sent him after. She looked on in surprise.

"I don't keep those out front! How do you… no, no, wait – Keitaro sent you here, and he knows that I keep a few more expensive brands in back."

"Yes, this is so. Will this be a problem?"

"No, I will be back in just a minute with your order. I must say, you have excellent taste, sir, and expensive. I appreciate your business greatly."

"I have a further request, if you will. Could you please wrap the full tins, as they will be going to a wonderful person?"

"Certainly. Please wait a minute longer."

Soon, the tea was bundled, the not-inconsiderable amount of money changed hands, and Keiichi was opening the front door to step outside.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you. Please be well, Haruka-san."

Before she could say anything, or register that she hadn't given her name to the man, he was out the door and on his way.

Keiichi arrived to find Keitaro and the two goddesses still at the table, though the dishes had been cleared and washed, to be returned to their respective places before leaving finally.

"Belldandy, I have what you sent me for, plus a few teas for our own stock."

He held up the bag of tins for his wife to inspect, then turned and held out the two bundled tins to Keitaro.

"As our business here is concluded, shall we be off?"

He held out his hand and Belldandy gingerly laid hers upon it and he raised her from her chair. He then performed the same courtesy for the other goddess.

"I hope that you find your joy in life once more, Keitaro-san. You are truly a good man, and have faced such sorrow and pain. I sincerely hope things work out well for you."

"It was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for stopping in… and the… rest. As it is, I have a phone call to make, that I have put off for a little too long. Not that I blame you, but I do need to call Granny Hina."

"In that case, we will leave you to it. Please be well, and do not give up hope," Keiichi said.

With that, the couple reached for the mirror, which responded with the same blue glow as before, and disappeared into it. Peorth slipped upstairs and performed the same actions in her own medium.

Keitaro turned once more to the phone, sadness and sorrow once again closing in to threaten him. The silence was oppressive in the ensuing few moments, before he dialed the number again.

"Hello, again, Granny…"


	4. Chapter 4 The Healing Begins The One

**A/N: **In writing this chapter, I realized that I had provided no time and date reference for the previous chapter, only stating that it was cold out, and decided to rectify that at the beginning of this one. The only things that were known were that Shinobu had already turned eighteen (and her birthdate is listed as November 15 or 16 on Wiki), and that some time had passed since then, as well as the temperature as being cold. This gives a little time reference now.**  
**

**/  
**

**/  
**

**/  
**

**Chapter 4 – The Healing Begins / The One Who Supported Him From The Shadows  
**

* * *

**oo  
**

_Hinata-sou – February 26, 2005_

_Sempai and Naru-sempai… are no longer together? He was so sad, heart-broken, while on the phone with Granny. He even stayed home from Todai today. He claimed that it was only to call Granny Hina, but I can tell that he hurts too much to go, let alone pay attention to whatever is happening there at the moment. It must be so hard on him; Sempai tried for so long to get together with Naru, his 'promise girl', and finally succeeded. Now, however, the two of them have separated. She was his world, his whole goal in life; even his pursuit of Tokyo University was all to get back to his childhood girl, Naru-sempai. She was his world, and we all supported it, but now that she is not there for him, who will help him, who will support _him_ in his time of need? The others will help Naru, I'm sure, but will he allow us to help him?_

Shinobu was worried over Keitaro's state of mind. His words struck deep in her soul, those words of self-doubt that betrayed his feelings of worthlessness that had been beaten into him over the years since his arrival – both verbally and physically. She had come to know him better than probably any other resident of the Hinata-sou, with the exception of maybe Motoko, who had taken more of an interest in the young ex-ronin once she was able to get over her own demons as regards the man. Even Naru didn't know him as well, and she was engaged to him for so long. She knew so much about him, for she made it her business to know him, to know the man behind the clumsy nature. To hear his words that morning, to see him fall to pieces in front of her like that, caused her own heart to ache, to constrict in pain. She wanted to just run to him and throw her arms around him, to tell him that everything would be all right, that she was there for him to hold him and chase away all the self-doubts and all the sorrow. Yet, how could she really help him? Besides, he still looked at her just as he looked at Kanako – as a little sister, even if she was now eighteen.

_If only you would see me as an adult, as a woman, Sempai! I'm only seven years younger than you, but since you've known me since I was twelve, I guess it's hard to believe that I've grown up. You'll probably _always _consider me your little sister._

The young, dark-haired girl sighed quietly to herself, then looked about her at the crowds round about in the shopping district, belatedly remembering that it wasn't a good idea to zone out in the middle of shopping. To do so could invite trouble from those that prey on the unwary, especially young girls not paying attention to their surroundings. There had been a few warnings of late about assaults, and she took them to heart, particularly after Naru and Motoko made her promise to be more attentive and careful, aware of her habit to let her mind wander at the most inopportune times.

_Still, I _am _really worried, so I better call him and make sure he's okay. I can at least do that much, even if I don't reveal that I already know of this news. I only hope that he doesn't think of doing something… drastic._

The thought distressed her so much that she shuddered and rushed to extract her phone from her pocket and began dialing back to the dorms. She had purchased it not too long before, at the insistence of the older girls when they mentioned the disturbing reports on the news about the attacks. She silently thanked Kami-sama for such a fortuitous thing. She finished dialing and put the device to her ear, listening to the ringing as it connected.

"You have reached the Earth Help Line, the beauteous, magical Peorth speaking!" an unknown voice practically sang in her ear, causing the girl to frown and look at her phone in disbelief. Cautiously, she put it back to her ear. "…will be with you in a moment to conclude our business! Please be patient a moment."

With that, the line went dead, the familiar sound of a dial tone buzzing through the speaker. Suddenly, a flash of light burst from the lens of the camera on her phone, startling all those nearby, nearly blinding them. Shinobu almost dropped her phone in her surprise, as a _woman_ emerged from her phone, bathed in the light it emitted from the camera. The woman looked to be in her late twenties to very early thirties, with shoulder-length dark hair, brown eyes, and the most inappropriately revealing garb seen outside of the swimming pools. It consisted of what looked like a black bikini bottom, black crop top, and covered with some sort of strappy, brown, leather-looking thing, the whole of which hid little more than the essentials, and _barely_ even that. The whole ensemble caused her face to violently blush deep red, and she quickly looked to the side in embarrassment. When she did, she saw that the two of them had become the instant center of attention in the shopping district. Seeing this, the chronically shy girl nearly fainted dead away, but the strange woman deftly caught her in surprisingly strong arms.

"Auu, what's going on? Who are you?"

The woman only smiled as she helped her regain her feet.

"Let us find somewhere a little more private to talk, shall we," she offered, looking about. "Here, this way."

The older female laid her hand on Shinobu's back, guiding her away, towards a quiet little shop around the corner, where they sat down in one of the booths in the corner.

"As I stated on the phone, before you pulled it from your ear," and her smile broadened at the younger girl's surprised and suddenly slightly guarded expression, "my name is Peorth. I am a Goddess First Class, Category Two, Unlimited license. I am here to grant _you,_ Maehara Shinobu, a single wish, which the control system in Heaven has decreed you to receive. You have met very stringent criteria to receive this honor."

"Ano, I am n-not the one who sh-should b-be getting a w-wish…" she replied so quietly that the goddess barely heard her, even with her improved hearing.

"Your kind-heartedness, compassion, consideration of others, willingness to help all in need, and self-sacrificing spirit, has all led to your qualifying for this gift."

"B-by those 'q-qualifications' alone, th-that you mentioned, I know of a m-much more qualified individual, and they are extremely unlucky, as well."

"_He_ certainly _does_, I know; however, it is with _you_ that I am to contract a wish. Someone else will handle _his_ file," and she smiled a knowing smile, eyes twinkling. That smile reminded Shinobu of all her warnings to not trust strangers.

"H-how did y-you know it was a he?"

"Because I can read your thoughts and heart. You are correct, trusting total strangers can be a very bad thing, but I am unable to lie to you, as it is forbidden for First Class Goddesses." _Lie, no; twist circumstances to my will – well, that's a different matter altogether!_

"What should I wish for?"

"What do you _most want_ in your life?"

'_Most want'? What _do_ I want? A family again? My parents divorced, treating like some sort of trophy to be won in the courts. Besides, those at the Hinata-sou are my family, now. I've no need for popularity or money; in fact, I usually prefer _not_ to be noticed by most people – except Sempai. _So lost in her thoughts was she, that Shinobu missed the huge grin splitting Peorth's face at that thought. _A more mature appearance? No, that would cause as many problems as the previous ideas. What do I really wish for, in my heart? _She thought for only a minute more, then: _Truthfully, I only have two wishes – one, for the happiness of Sem… no, Keitaro, Keitaro! ; and two, for Keitaro to notice me as a woman and fall in love with me, especially now that he and Naru are no longer a couple._

Once she divined the two wishes that occupied her heart, Shinobu began to agonize over which of the two she should speak.

_If I wish for Sempai's happiness, then he will find a girl who will love him and treat him right, which is the selfless decision. However, if I ask for him to notice me and fall in love with me, I am being selfish, thinking only of myself. There is no guarantee that he would be happy with me. I mean, who am _I,_ compared to anyone else? I am a shy, emotional, teenager, who makes decent grades in school, and all I can offer is my love and a few domestic skills._

Peorth watched the teen's face contort through a veritable gauntlet of emotions and expression, listening to the internal debate. Soon, as she was want to do, she became impatient with her client's indecision. The goddess prided herself on not only the _quality_ of her service, but also the _speed _at which such service was rendered. Belldandy's husband, Keiichi –that loveable, wonderful, _irritatingly_ noncommittal, once human – had seriously tried her patience greatly, with his inability to admit his wishes and heart's desires, let alone do much with his relationship before that unfortunate accident brought about via his youngest sister-in-law.

_Ah, Keiichi! You were almost child-like in your innocence at the time, not to mention too easy-going about things. Still, it only made you more attractive when added to your beautiful aura and personality._ SIGH!

"You know, you're looking at this the wrong way. Why must the two wishes be mutually exclusive?"

"Huh?" Shinobu snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, that's right. You said that you could read thoughts."

She thought a bit longer, while weighing her two wishes against what the strange, indecently clothed woman, stated.

_Kami-sama! Please forgive me for this instance of selfishness! _She pled to said deity, not noticing the wicked gleam that entered the other woman's eyes.

"I wish that Keitaro-sempai would finally notice me and my feelings for him as a woman, not as a sister, finding happiness in my love for him," she stated firmly and without any trace of hesitation or stuttering. Noticing what she had just said out loud, and the way in which she said it, the homemaker blushed a bright crimson and tried to hide by sinking lower in her booth and lowering her head.

Instantly, markings that the younger woman had overlooked on the goddess's forehead began to glow a bright blue, and a bolt of light not unlike a laser beam shot into the sky, blasting a hole in the roof of the small café. After about ten seconds, the goddess returned her attention to the open-mouthed teen, as the light faded from existence and the markings returned to their original state.

"Your wish has been accepted and approved. Wish granted," she stated formally. "Now, all that is left is for me to cover over my little light show!" Peorth noted as she peered about the eatery, spying the audience she had attracted and the damages incurred.

The Earth Help Line employee began to chant a small incantation, causing everyone to turn away as if in a trance, and then modulated it so that everything was repaired and returned to it's original state. The young client stared at the goddess in open amazement at the display.

"Oh, don't look like that! This is simple child's play. It's usually easier to do this at a person's home, out of the prying eyes of the masses, but with the rising usage of cell phones and more people being out and about more frequently, that's not always a viable option." She sighed. "We end up using more and more power to cover up our presence. Anyway, good luck, and I hope Keitaro notices you soon. You are a wonderful, sweet, girl, much like a certain other goddess that I am acquainted with, and your love seems to be a good man, a good match for you."

With that parting remark, she stood up and walked away, to find another camera to teleport out via. As she walked, she garnered quite a lot of attention – open gawking admiration from the males around her, and angered, scandalized, incredulity from the women, over her state of dress (or _un_dress, as the case may be) and open, flagrant, sexuality. Finding one, she disappeared in a flash of light, to join a particular married couple on another wish-granting, knowing that they had just completed their task.

* * *

**oo**

_Tariki Hongan Temple_

"I believe that we will have one or two visitors within the next couple of days. One will be a young man of twenty-five, and the other a young lady of eighteen years of age. The man will be quite down, so please treat him with the utmost kindness; that means none of your pushy ways, Onee-sama, or your outbursts and inventions, Skuld. He is going through a hard time right now, and we invited him for a visit to help him escape from his problems for a short time. He will need much support from us, not pushing devises or potions upon him; just some kindness and support."

Belldandy stared pointedly at her two sisters as she announced the eminent visit, knowing that, although they were better than they used to be, they still tended to get carried away. She then turned her attention to Peorth, who was staying with them for a few weeks.

"That goes _double_ for you, especially with that wish that _you_ granted earlier, while we were taking care of our client. I know that you are visiting, as you do on occasion, but that does not give you license to molest him, appear in his room, or try to push for things to happen faster than they will. A broken heart takes time to heal, even with assistance. Truth be told, he has a hard time around women, even if he is surrounded by them at the dorms. Two of them had… strong… opinions about men, though one has pretty accepted him, and the other was his girlfriend for a time. His girlfriend still exhibits that personality, and it has landed him in more troubles than any other mortal than I have ever seen – quite literally at times. Please be considerate."

"Yes, I agree. While they are here, they are under our protection as guests, and I intend to extend every courtesy to the two of them," Keiichi added.

All agreed to the request and reasons for it, albeit reluctantly on the parts of Peorth and Urd. They were used to getting their ways, no matter what, whatever the means. The woman of the house, not to mention her husband, had severely hampered their movements with the restrictions. Yet, they _did_ agree, and quickly because of the look that Bell had pinned them with, so there wasn't anything that either of them could do. That look, while the married goddess was generally the most loveable, easy-going, being they knew, bespoke of great displeasure if they didn't comply; and a displeased Belldandy was just shy of being as scary as experiencing the displeasure of Kami-sama.

Peoth and Urd went their own way, heading into Nekomi City in search of entertainment, whilst Skuld returned to her room, and whatever invention was currently under development. Sigil and Banpei each studied the photos of the two coming visitors, as Belldandy addressed them.

"Please allow these two people to enter the grounds, and show them all due courtesy. They may arrive together, or the girl may come a short time later; either way, she is to be welcomed as well."

The two robots acknowledged their instructions, and once more looked over the file photos from the Yggdrasil system. Once done, they returned to their patrol of the temple grounds.

The deity couple each begged a small amount of time from their superiors to aid the two people that were due to arrive at any time, though they were uncertain of the exact timing of their arrival. Finally, on the third day after the wish granting, there came a tentative knock at the front door. Keiichi rose from his place in the Tea Room, at the table, where he had been studying the schematics of a new bike that he had been working on. Belldandy's face appeared in the open door of the kitchen as she leaned out while she continued in her work of preparing the noon meal.

"Keiichi, love, that is our guest. Please welcome him and then show him to the table. I will brew some tea for us to offer in welcoming."

The young god smiled at his wife and nodded in acceptance of her directions. He walked down the hall to the front door and pulled it open to find that Keitaro stood there in open amazement at the two robots, one on either side of him. He also was obviously confused, as the child-like Sigil had his bag slung over her shoulder as if it weighed nothing at all.

"Welcome, Keitaro-san," greeted Keiichi, while bowing deeply at the waist. "My wife informed me of her offer to you after we left your dorm, and that you said that you would take her up on her offer for a few days of peace and quiet to do some thinking and soul-searching. Please, enter our humble residence and find the peace and healing that you are seeking."

"Thank you for your kind offer. I humbly remand myself into your care."

Keiichi bowed again, then stepped to the side of the door and gestured the other male in. Keitaro entered into the entryway and sat to remove his shoes, setting them to the side, as the god handed him a pair of house slippers kept for use by guests.

"Kaitaro-san, please make yourself comfortable in our home. If you have need of anything, you have only to ask. Anyway, please follow me, and we can settle your bag in a room, and then my wife begged you join us for tea and lunch afterwards. While here, you are to consider yourself our guest of honor, and under our protection while about the grounds.

"This way, if you will," and he accepted the bag from the humanoid robot.

The dorm owner was led through the hallways to the door of the room that used to belong to Belldandy and set the sack within. He allowed the despondent younger man to peer about the space for several minutes before drawing him to the Tea Room, and the table within.

"Welcome, honored guest," Belldandy said formally, with that smile of hers that would melt the heart of the most jaded person on the planet. "Please join us at our table, and enjoy your stay."

Keitaro fidgeted at the formal greetings that were offered, finally settling for adjusting the glasses that sat upon his nose. He put on a brave face and a small smile, before replying.

"Thank you for your hospitality."

The two hosts could tell, however, that the whole thing was nothing more than a thin façade, meant to placate them. As they eased into a comfortable routine of light conversation, it became apparent to the two deities that he was still in misery, despite the act he put on.

They ate lunch, and once it was finished, they continued to chat, while the hosts began to glance to one another more and more often in growing concern. Their guest seemed to once again be spiraling into the darkness that was growing within him. Wishing to help, Keiichi suggested that the young man might want to relax for a while, either in his room or among the gardens that adorned the temple property. Keitaro opted for the room, and Keiichi led him back to the door to his assigned space. He opened the door, stepped in with him, then closed the door behind them.

"Keitaro, if it is not too forward of me, may I ask what is bothering you, though I may have an idea?"

"Please,… I… I… don't k-know… if I can… say," he replied haltingly. He seemed to think for a bit, during which time Keitaro remained silent, before he appeared to come to a decision, and opened up to the once human. "My fiancée and I… we broke up. I had pursued her for so long, had made a promise with her about fifteen years ago when we were small. Now, it has all fallen apart. I'm not the boy I was back then, and she is not the girl she was all those years ago. When I was made manager of the Hinata-sou, I fell in love with her all over, not even knowing that she was the girl I had been searching for since that fateful day that the promise was made."

Keiichi listened in silence, though he already knew the details through Yggdrasil's files. Sometimes, though, it helped to have a listening ear. Keitaro continued.

"I chased her all over Japan – quite literally, in fact – to tell her how I felt, and to find out her own feelings. Finally, I got the chance to propose, and to my joy, she accepted. We spent the next two, maybe two and a half, years together. Unfortunately, it was all nothing more than a dream, it wasn't meant to be. The way that we both are, there is no possibility of there being an 'us' in that way; and if we did marry, then we would each become miserable in short order. We are friends, now, family even, but as a couple…

"Now, I feel like there is this hole where my heart once beat, that I fall into every time that I turn around, whenever I think of what might have been. I don't know what to do, where to turn, anymore. It feels like the darkness is swallowing my life, and there is nothing that I can do about it. Staying at the dorm was just making it worse; that is why your wife suggested that I come here.

"To tell the truth, I was really surprised," he said, while rubbing the back of his head, with an abrupt change of tone and topic. "When she invited me here, I was thinking that you lived, you know, up there, not in a temple here on Earth."

"That's where Belldandy and her sisters are from," the young god answered, hand on the back of his neck. "To tell the truth, I'm not that comfortable with the idea at the moment. I grew up here on Earth, a _relatively_ normal human child; of course, that was well before the whole wish and then transformation thing – which is quite the story, let me tell you.

"I was offered the opportunity to move there, about twelve years ago now, back when I was first turned into a god, and will have to eventually accept the inevitable, but I just couldn't bring myself to make the transfer at the time."

Keitaro shook his head in disbelief.

"I really appreciate your kind offer to let me stay here for a while. I hope you don't mind, but I left your number with my Aunt Har… sorry, with Haruka-san, in case of any emergencies."

"That is quite all right. It is understandable, what with all of your responsibilities, being the kanrinin. As we said before, make yourself at home, and don't hesitate to ask for anything. Oh, and before I forget, you might wish to knock at the bath room and toilet room doors before entering; Urd and Peorth would not take exception (quite the opposite, most likely), but Skuld most definitely would. You have no idea how much trouble I used to get into when it involved that trio," Keiichi finished, deadpan.

Keitaro chuckled a nervous, knowing, chuckle. "Yes I would. Remember my wish?" Keiichi nodded. "The dorms have an onsen."

The god's eyes widened in horror as he put two and two together, followed soon after by a sympathetic groan.

"Yeah, well, The two older goddesses wouldn't batter you, merely smother you with _too much_ attention. They seriously have little to no self-control, and almost no sense of right or wrong. They don't mean bad, though, I guess."

They both smirked at his descriptions.

"Anyway, I will let you rest some. Please find your peace here."

"Thank you."

Keiichi exited the room and slid the door closed once again. As soon as the partition was closed, he heard the unmistakable sounds of sobbing coming through the thin material. He closed his eyes in sympathy, then left to talk with his wife.

* * *

As soon as the door closed, Keitaro sank to the floor and gave way to the sorrow that he had held in check and hidden. Tears flowed freely as he leaned his back against the wall.

_How am I supposed to go on? How do I pick up the shards of my life and carry on with any semblance of normalcy? What is there for me? Sure, I'm Seta's assistant, and go on all sorts of digs with him, am making it through Todai, and am also the kanrinin of the Hinata-sou. I could throw myself wholly into any of those, but that won't help the pain inside. I have lost something that I've held dear for so long, my driving force, something that I need. None of these things can fill the void – mask it momentarily, but not fill it._

Keitaro knew not how long he sat there, like that, nor did he care. He didn't even know when the oblivion of sleep overtook him. But, sleep he did, even if it was fitful and full of disjointed, sad dreams.

* * *

_**oo**  
_

_Hinata-sou_

"Sempai, breakfast is ready when you are." Only silence answered the young woman's statement. "Sem… Keitaro, are you awake?" Still, silence.

_Strange, it's been three days since my wish, and Naru has been telling everyone what has happened. Keitaro-sempai hasn't been out of his room, seen us, or touched the meals I've left him in all that time. He hasn't even said anything to any of us through his door. He normally will say _something_ to us. This isn't like him. I better take a quick look, make sure that he's alright._

Shinobu knocked on the door one more time, just in case, then slid it open a crack to peek inside. If he wanted to be left alone, that was fine, considering the circumstances; but to not acknowledge anyone, that was totally out of character for the caring man.

The state of the room shocked her. His futon had been stowed away neatly, and the rest of the room was neat and clean, too much so. Even the few articles that usually were left about had been put away with care. She glanced around quickly, and soon determined that he had not run away, per se, but an old carry sack and quite a few articles of clothing and his toiletries had been removed and taken. She knew everything that was gone intimately, as she had done his laundry, as well as the other tenants', for the past few years. Once more, she surveyed the empty room, only then noticing the envelope upon his desk, held in place by an old artifact from one of his many expeditions with Seta, like a paper weight of sorts. She lifted it up with trembling hands and opened it, seeing as it had her name written on it.

-To all –

I am pretty sure that it will be you, Shinobu, who finds this letter, as you do so much around the dorm, and looks after me a bit more than the others. First off, let me assure you – and the others by extension – that I have not run away, and I am sorry to leave this way. I just need some time to think. I am not upset at anyone, least of all you, Naru. I know that you told everyone last night, and I am grateful to you for doing that, as I am not sure how I could have, with the way that I am feeling right now.

Anyway, I met a couple the other day that offered to put me up for a bit, and I decided to take them up on their offer. I may be gone for up to two weeks, but I will return by then at the latest. If you need anything, Haruka-san said that she would keep an eye on things in the meantime.

Please understand, I just needed some time away from everything. I could never hate any of you, my extended family, but I hurt too much right now. I will see all of you before long.

Urashima Keitaro-

Shinobu stared at the offending sheet in disbelief. She read it again, before the paralysis that had overtaken her limbs snapped and she bolted from the room. She never before made the distance from that doorway to the dining room in so short a time, startling the others who were assembling therein. She waved the paper to and fro as she tried to stutter out her message.

"S-sem-pai h-has l-l-left! H-he left yest… erday!" she gasped out between breaths, nearly hysterical.

The announcement was met with utter silence and blank, staring faces, before…

"WHAT?!" the others yelled in unison. Once her words had sunk in, their faces registered a mixture of betrayal over his solution, incredulity over the fact that he had skipped out on them once again, and anger and hurt because he was taking everything upon himself as always, not relying on them for support.

It was at this point that Motoko saw the paper crumpled up in the younger girl's hand. Certain that it was important, seeing as Shinobu held it tightly to her chest, she approached and spoke to her.

"Shinobu, please calm down and catch your breath. Between your stammering and trying to breathe, it will be hard to find out anything from you. In fact, why don't you let us see that paper you are holding so tightly, as it would seem to be from our wayward manager, if I read your actions correctly."

The kendoist gently but firmly removed the sheet from the girl's vice-like death grip. As she began reading the letter aloud, Shinobu ran from the room, outside the dorm, and down the steps two at a time. She didn't even pause to change her house slippers for her sneakers.

After recklessly flying down that long dangerous flight of stairs, she turned and slammed through the door of Haruka's tea establishment, even managing to scare the older woman enough to whip her head about and frown in annoyance. The owner took in the sight before her, quickly evaluated the situation, and relaxed with a sigh, closing her eyes a moment.

_I knew this was going to happen. Time for another long night of questions. I pretty much guessed that it would be Shinobu-chan who got here first. She's had the most dealings with Keitaro over the last few days. Oh well, better get this over with._

The proprietor stepped away from the wall she was leaning on and gestured for the dark-haired girl to follow. She was led into a private office in the back, where they both took seats.

"Before you start pushing for answers, I will preface it with this: Yes, I know Keitaro has left, as he mentioned in his note; yes, it happened yesterday while everyone else was out and about; no, not even I know when he will return exactly; and finally, no, I don't have any idea where his destination is, though I _can_ contact him in case of _emergencies only_."

Haruka's spiel drew Shinobu up short. Did this happen often enough for her to already be prepared? She shook those questions away with a violent shake of her head.

_Wait! Did she just say that she could contact him?_

"How can you get a hold of him? Please, Haruka-san, I must know!"

Knowing that she wouldn't get a moment's peace otherwise, and making a quick decision, she reached over to her desk drawer and removed a folded scrap of paper. On it was only a phone number.

"May I use your phone, Haruka-san, as mine is up in my room at the dorms?"

She nonchalantly waived her hand in the general direction of the device, while taking a drag from her cigarette.

"Thank you for calling the Morisato residence, this is Belldandy speaking. How may I help you?" a beautiful, melodic voice answered after a few rings.

_A… a woman, already?! Oh, please no! Keitaro-sempai…_

"Anooo… um… uh… is… is there an Ur-Urashima Keitaro… there, by any chance?"

"Hai," she answered cheerily. "Shall I get him for you? I believe that he is asleep at the moment, but I can go wake him if need be."

"No, no! That's alright! Only,… can I ask,… where are you located?"

"Nekomi City, just a short ways south of Tokyo. Our residence is at the Tariki Hongan Temple," she readily supplied. "May I ask why you wish to know, Maehara-san?"

The teenager didn't even register the fact that the woman on the other end of the line had used her name, without her supplying it, such was her relief at finding the love of her life.

"Would it… would you be too terribly put out if I… join him… there?" _If they are together, then she will not agree to this. If she does, there is still a chance…_

"Space would be a little tight, and you may have to share a room with him. Would that be a problem?"

_S-s-share a r-room with Keitaro-sempai?! Aauuu…_

Shinobu's face burned at the news, as she suddenly got the most vivid images of _her_ Sempai and her getting intimate…

_NO! Stop it, Shinobu. Get a hold of yourself!_

"N-no, that should be f-fine. Just, please don't tell him? I wish it to be a surprise."

"Hai! That would be fine. We look forward to seeing you."

The girl replaced the receiver, almost as if in a daze, before it hit her.

_How did she know my name? I never gave it to her!_

A hand on her shoulder roused her from her thoughts.

"Go. He needs someone right now, and you have loved him for far longer than the others, with the exception of Naru and Mutsumi, through many hardships. He needs you, and I can tell what he means to you. You have my blessings. I will attempt to stall the others for as long as I can."

"Thank you, Haruka-san!"

With that, she rushed from the Tea House, with Haruka following outside at a leisurely clip, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

_Please help my cousin, Shinobu-chan. Bring life back to him, a smile back to his life. I didn't like his look over the last few days… no, weeks, and the look yesterday was the worst. I am worried for him._ She watched as the homemaker crested the hill and disappeared, followed almost immediately by the appearance of the others at the top, who paused and looked at their companion's retreating back. _Maybe this will heal you, too._

With that, she turned and reentered her shop as if not seeing the females descending the steps towards her establishment. She went back to her counter, leaning over it as if she had not a care in the world, and began formulating plans for the incoming madness that was the tenants of her nephew's dorm.

* * *

Shinobu was moving without thinking. Using her friend, Su's, computer terminal, she quickly found the location of the temple named, as well as the city, and the fastest way to get there. She booked passage on the next available train that she could catch, then ran back to her room to pack. There was no time for second thoughts, no time for questions; no, this was the time for _actions_, for her to _do_ what needed to be done. She _had_ to get to this Tariki Hongan Temple right away, before anyone else.

Throwing only the bare necessities for several nights' stay into her suitcase, she peeked out of her room. Hearing nobody (as they were probably still down at Haruka's pumping her for information) – _Thank you again, Haruka-san! – _she rushed to the front door to don her sneakers. She had just opened the front door, when she was knocked off her feet, a pair of arms engulfing her.

"I knew it, Shinomu-chan. Good Luck-luck!"

She placed a name to the voice and way of speaking.

"Thanks Su-chan, but I gotta go to catch my train!"

"Hurry up and brings him backs, okays."

"I will. It may still be a bit, but I will definitely bring him back."

With that parting promise, she was off for the station.

* * *

**oo**

_Tariki Hongan Temple_

"Who was that, Belldandy?"

"Our second wayward soul! She should arrive before the end of the day. Teehee! Isn't it so sweet?"

Her husband walked up to her and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into his embrace, enjoying the intimate moment.

"It is, indeed. I only hope that she can reach him, and in time. He is a good man, a generous one, and it pains me to be witness to the anguish he is suffering. If she is the person that I've heard about, even _half_ the person, then she will be good for him. Hopefully she can reach him in time, as he has refused all of our help. That darkness is threatening to swallow him whole, and soon."

With a worried sigh, he embraced his wife tighter. After a minute of standing in that position, Belldandy turned in her love's arms, and, with a little cry of sadness at the situation, returned the hug, needing the close contact of her husband's comfort and support.

* * *

It was full dark out when Keitaro finally swam up through the haze of pain and tear-induced slumber. He slowly became cognizant of this fact, as well as the faint light filtering through the thin paper panes of the door. He recalled falling to the floor, breaking down, just after that aperture closed. He remembered leaning against the wall, as memories flooded to the surface of the ocean of his mind – his playing in that sandbox with Mu-chan and Na-chan, the fateful promise, all the years of jeering and teasing over his dedication to a girl he couldn't remember, his first day arriving at the Hinata-sou, life with the girls – painful and upsetting at first, and fun and happy later on – his relationship with Naru, finding out she was his 'promise girl', and then… He saw instances of his accidents, followed soon after by punishments to the cries of "Pervert!", her reactions at first, and then later as their feelings grew and evolved over time, even if she couldn't admit them. All this culminated with him confessing, then chasing her all over Japan to find out her feelings, only for her to shout them out to the Heavens above. Then he thought back to a few months prior, when the two of them realized that things weren't quite as they had expected.

Then, the pain began anew, as he thought of that soul-wrenching night that they sat in her room, clutching at each other in a vain attempt at denial of the truth that lay as plain as could be before them, as they bared their hearts to one another, and came to the inevitable conclusion: they should separate as a couple, go their separate ways. He remembered the chasm that opened in his soul that night, as he slowly died inside at that moment. Since then, he had only been going through the motions of life, but inside… He found no joy in anything after that point, held no ambitions, had no drive or desire to do anything.

Throughout all this, three images were seared into his mind, and dominated everything else: the image of Naru and him in that sandbox making that promise, the look of joy on her face as she smiled, and finally, the look of heartbreak and despair that night.

There was a soft, gentle touch at his cheek, as a hand lightly passed over it, then brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. It came back and gingerly wiped away the tears that he hadn't even felt falling from his eyes. He felt this, but thought it only a figment of his broken memories.

"Na-ru…" he whispered, and squeezed his eyes against the pain. The hand paused, stiffened, and then relaxed, resuming it's gentle ministrations. It felt like an eternity that he lay there, that loving caress against his face, before he chanced opening his red-rimmed eyes.

He became aware that his head lay upon a soft surface, then recognized it as someone's lap, and concluded that the ministrations were real, and that he was no longer alone in his room. He shot up to a sitting position, and tried to focus his attention on the person in the room with him; however, the shadows were too deep, the light filtering through the panes, too diffuse, and his glasses were nowhere to be located. He could tell that it was a girl, and that her hair had been pulled back into a pony-tail held in place high on the back of her head.

"Wh-who are you? Why a-are y-you…"

She silenced his questions without a word, putting her hand to his mouth. She moved next to him without speaking, drawing him close and laying his head on her shoulder, holding him tightly. He was allowed to weep anew, hopefully tears of healing, as he was held within that dark room.

Not a word was spoken, and yet volumes had been said, as she supported him during his time of need, taking in his pain, and returning love and companionship, acceptance of all he was and ever would be. Her hand moved in the darkness to the back of his head, drawing it tighter to her, determined to show him the depths of her devotion to his happiness and well-being, her devotion to _him_.

Keitaro eventually lifted his face to meet hers in an attempt to divine her identity, only to meet her lips pressing to his – hesitantly at first, then more firmly after the initial contact. He felt himself melting into that contact, the need and desires burning in them both.

However, as much as he wished to lose himself in that moment, he reluctantly pulled back, unable to continue.

"I-I c-can't. Not right now. I-I'm sorry, but, please…"he begged. "I would love to, b-but…"

"Shhh. I understand. I have waited _this _long, I can wait a little longer – as long as it is _me_," she replied in a whisper, her breath ghosting across his lips as they sat a mere inch apart. So soft was her voice, so full of emotions, he still could not make out who sat across from him in the darkness.

"Please forgive me, but who are you? I cannot see you, and you are speaking too quietly for me to distinguish your voice."

"'I could never think the worst of you, even when you lied to me about getting into Todai. I have loved you for so long.' Do you recognize that, Keitaro-kun?" she asked him, still in a whisper, stumbling over the name and honorific that were still foreign to her.

He was certain that he had heard those words before, whispered in a similar fashion. He wracked his brain to match words-to-time-to-face. He sat for several minutes, searching, hunting. Finally, a flash of an image came to him, and he _knew_ who was with him.

"Sh-Shinobu-…chan?!"

"Yes! I knew you would remember!" she whispered earnestly, not wanting to break the mood, the quiet. "I admit, at first I only had a childish crush on you, but as we got to know each other, spending our lives under the same roof, watching how you treat everyone – including me – I finally realized that, even with all that had happened, I had to be honest with myself: I love you, Urashima Keitaro! I don't know when the crush became so much more, nor how it happened, but it did. However, you were pining after Naru-sempai, and I was much too young.

"And then the news came. I don't want to push you away, Keitaro-kun, but _I_ want to be the one that you turn to, the one to comfort and support you, to provide you with the strength you need – just as you have done for me so many times before. For so long I have stood in the shadows, my own heart breaking every time I saw you hurting, in pain. Now, finally, I want to step into the light, to be the one to lift you up, to bring you joy again, to help you smile and _live_ again."

As she spoke, her voice broke, and the kanrinin could see the tears glistening in the pale light that found purchase in the darkened room, on her face and in her eyes. He could hear the conviction that the young… _woman_, before him kept hidden away, the quiet strength that had kept her going through all the trials that had befallen her in her life. He felt the emotions that she normally kept hidden away, bottled up, so that she could deal with the fat that he had loved Naru, and couldn't return her feelings before. It was as if a wall had been violently smashed, and all that pent up emotion surged forth like a river breaking through a dam.

"I'm sorry, Shinobu-chan, so sorry. I didn't know. I remember, now, what you told me back there on the roof of the Hinata-sou. It shocked me so much at the time, but then I didn't really think about it afterwards, as I was so focused on Naru." At the mention of her name, his chest constricted threateningly, but he forced himself to continue. "Afterwards, I… just didn't want to think about anything at all; it hurt too much. Please forgive me, Shinobu-chan."

He averted his face, to ashamed of his own weaknesses and actions to look at her. Her hand was suddenly on his cheek, turning his face back to her.

"There is nothing to forgive, Keitaro-kun. I understand. All that I ask is that you think of me if and when you are ready to move on. I don't want it to be a rebound relationship, but one truly of love. I know my feelings for you, as do you. As I said, I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer."

The moment was broken by a quiet knocking at the door. Shinobu stood an answered it, opening it a few inches to speak with whoever was on the other side. The voice announced that dinner would be ready in ten minutes, and the teen acknowledged, saying that they would be there shortly. She then closed the door again and moved to the light switch and flipped it on.

Keitaro surveyed the newly illuminated room, noticing a second bag sat next to his own.

"Are… you planning on staying, as well?"

"I am," she stated firmly. "I plan on being right beside you every step of the way. I do not want to see you slip back into that darkness, not if I can help in any way."

"Um… where are… you planning on… um… sleeping, by the way?"

"I will be staying in here, to be able to help. Don't worry, I am not planning on doing anything; besides, the Morisatos provided a second futon for me. I may want and yearn to be your girlfriend, and so much more, but I _am_ capable of showing self-restraint and modesty, and recognizing when the time is not right for something."

He relaxed a bit, then announced that he was going to freshen up before dinner.

"Just a moment. I know your track record, and we don't need you walking in on our hosts," she cautioned with a bit of a smirk to cut any hard feelings from the warning. "Let me check on any potential occupants of the washroom while you grab a change of clothes and anything else you would require."

With a warm smile, she left him alone in the room to go about his business. He could hear her padding away from the door and down the hall. A minute later, Shinobu returned, as he was extracting his razor and a change of clothes from his bag. She informed him that the washroom was currently empty, he thanked her, and then left the room himself, making his way to the required room.

Keitaro began by shaving, then followed up by washing so that he was presentable for the dinner table, not wishing to embarrass himself or offend his hosts any more than was necessary. He finished up by changing into the fresh clothes that he had brought with him. Judging himself at least presentable, He opened the door to step out, and promptly caught his foot on something, plummeting forward. Reaching out, he somehow managed to find his hand holding him back by means of the door frame – and just in time, he noticed.

In front of the kanrinin stood a tall, statuesque woman with bronze skin, white, flowing hair, a beautiful figure, eyes like amethysts, and markings on her face similar to those of his hosts. These markings, though, were a set of triangles, one upside-down on her forehead and one on each cheek. She wore a long purple dress that reached to her ankles, yet barely concealed much of anything, as it was slit up her thigh on one side to her hips, and plunged down her front to her stomach, revealing her ample cleavage for all the world to admire.

It was this very area of her person that his face stopped mere inches from impacting, against all expectations when he is involved. Keitaro realized this fact, blushed, and let instinct take over. Jumping backwards and waving his hands in front of him, he began to apologize profusely for the incident, still surprised that he had captured the frame of the doorway, rather than falling face-first into the woman's chest. The white-haired woman in front of him smirked seductively and ran the back of her fingers over the side of his face, purring out:

"If you really wanted something, all you had to do was ask. I'm sure we could have come to an… understanding."

_Is this lady related to Kitsune?!_ Keitaro wondered, smelling the sake on her as she began to lean in closer. _I swear, she is acting just like her. Oh, Kami! Please don't tell me that she is planning something like Kitsune does. I'm dead, I'm de…_

"Onee-sama!" a disapproving voice rang out, stopping the woman in her tracks, as well as freezing Keitaro's blood in it's tone. She felt a cold shiver ripple down her spine before she slowly turned to look at the speaker. "Remember what I told you?" She nodded mechanically in response, too afraid to speak at the moment. Then, Belldandy's icy tone turned warm and inviting the very next breath. "Please honor your promise, Onee-sama."

The offending sibling nodded again, shook herself, stood up and continued on towards the dining table. In a bit of disobedience, when she drew next to Belldandy, she stopped and winked at the young man over her shoulder, after which she quickly disappeared around the corner.

"Si… sis… ter?"

"Yes, that was my oldest sister, Urd. She and my younger sister, Skuld, arrived home from their stint in Heaven, in Yggdrasil's control center. That's why you haven't met them yet. I do apologize for Onee-sama's actions, Urashima-san, Shinobu-san. She can be… impossible... at times."

The goddess's words caused the manager of the Hinata-sou to slew about, finding Shinobu standing at the other end of the hall, stock still, fists clenched at her sides. This was a side of the teen that Keitaro had never really seen before – hints, yes, but not to this extent.

"Shinobu-… chan?"

With an effort, she calmed down before answering him.

"It's okay sem… Keitaro-kun. I just saw how… how she was acting, and the first thing… I thought of was Kitsune's tricks, and I got a little… upset," she replied, a hint of her old self creeping in.

"Please don't be mad at Urd. Heehee! You should have seen what she did to my Keiichi-san before we married, all in an effort to 'help' us along. Sometimes I still marvel at the fact that he didn't die of embarrassment." Again, she called upon the power of her disarming smile to defuse the situation. "I came to tell you that dinner is on the table if you feel up to joining us."

She turned and retraced her path, the flowing dress that she wore swirling about her. As she retreated back down the hallway, she hummed merrily to herself. Keitaro heard a sigh at his back as a delicate hand twined with his. He turned in surprise to see Shinobu next to him with a rueful smile gracing her lips.

"Ano. Come on, Keitaro-kun. I know that I am hungry, and I am betting that you are, as well. Let us join our generous hosts, shall we?"

_I've never seen Shinobu-chan acting like this before,_ he thought in wonderment, still blushing at their contact. _Normally she's much too timid and shy to be like this, except when she gets mad, or is cooking and directing others. She's blushing constantly, but her confidence has shot up drastically over the last few weeks. Well, to be honest, I guess it started really showing months ago, especially that night that she went off on Naru and Motoko. It's amazing, really. I remember when she would blush fiercely and run away, or just as often faint, if I just spoke to her in greeting. Now, her stuttering has almost all but disappeared, she rushed here on her own, she's holding my hand openly, telling off others for their actions, and more. Heh, she's really grown up while I wasn't paying attention. Shinobu would really make a lucky guy a wonderful girlfriend. I guess I was too focused on Naru to notice that she is no longer the little girl I met five years ago, but a beautiful young woman._

_Still, I'm not yet ready to just jump into another relationship right now. Heck, I only really broke up with Naru a few days ago. One day, maybe, but in the meantime, I'm just not ready. Anyway, we better move; our hosts are waiting on us._

With a sigh he looked to his dark-haired companion.

"Shall we join them, Shinobu-chan?" he inquired with a sad smile.

She beamed at him as they followed the others to the Tea Room, hoping that her bright smile would cheer him at least somewhat. By now, after studying him for so long, she could read her manager and love's body language, and could tell that he was putting up a brave front for her benefit.

They entered the room, and were surprised by the sight before them. Upon the table was spread a veritable feast, more than was needed to feed the assembled group._ Belldandy must have been busy all day to cook all of this_, was the thought that passed through both guests. Then Keitaro remembered that the group that they stood among were all divine beings – a fact accentuated by the sight of the woman who he had nearly fell into earlier seemingly laying upon thin air, floating a couple of feet above the ground.

There was a small gasp at his side, and Keitaro realized that Shinobu hadn't known that the whole household was made up of goddesses and one god.

_They're gods and goddesses, too, like Peorth?! And why is Keitaro-sempai so calm about this? Doesn't he know that… or, maybe he does? Does he know what they are? Perhaps he does, since he met them before._

"Indeed he does, Shinobu-chan. He knows _who_ and _what_ we are. I apologize for not rightly introducing ourselves when you first arrived. Allow me to correct that oversight," Keiichi said while rubbing the back of his head. "I am Morisato Keiichi, a human made into a god almost sixteen years ago. Chronologically, I am thirty-five. Belldandy is the Norse Goddess of the Present, and the woman who granted _my_ wish nineteen years ago. This is Urd, her older sister, and Goddess of the Past," - "Hello there, kiddies! 3" – "and this is her younger sister, Skuld, Goddess of the Future. That day, you both met Peorth, a family friend and fellow goddess. There is also a cat running around someplace by the name of Welsper, who is actually a demon cursed to remain in cat form (Don't ask! Long story!)."

"He… had a… wish…?"

"Yes, he did, just as you did. Same day and time, actually. Now, just so that you know, under normal circumstances, once the contract is complete, the client – you two – would never see us again. Where our family is concerned, though, things are anything but 'normal'. We try to live low-profile lives most of the time, but because of who we are, when cases such as yours come along, we kind of can't help but try to assist as much as possible. This is the first time that we have revealed that we live here on Earth, at this temple, actually."

Keitaro smiled to the two humans, who stared to each other, attempting to absorb his words. Suddenly, two stomachs loudly proclaimed their impatience for sustenance, and the assembled beings broke into laughter, as the two mortals looked down in embarrassment.

"Come on, no need for embarrassment! Sit down, let's eat. Truth be told, I'm as famished as you are."

They found seats, with the regular inhabitants moving to make room for them. The assembled beings intoned the traditional "Itadakimasu!", before digging into the feast laid before them.

"This is incredible," the two humans exclaimed, causing Belldandy to smile broadly at the praise.

"Indeed, love! As I have been telling you for years, you are a wonderful cook," Keiichi agreed.

"Keiichi," Skuld began in a monotone. "You _always_ compliment Onee-sama."

"That's because I appreciate her and honestly mean every word of it. Don't you agree, as well?"

"Oh, I agree with you; it's just that I've heard you tell her that every meal since the day I first met you."

"Actually, Skuld, I'm really grateful for his praise. It shows that my efforts are genuinely appreciated, that he is satisfied with what I try to do for him."

"You two are hopeless!" she loudly proclaimed, but the sting was negated by the huge grin that split her face, followed by a growing coloring of her cheeks, then her attempts to hide it.

"Eeeehhh? Thinking of Sentaro, Skuld? 3" came the singsong, teasing, voice of Urd, with a wicked grin of her own. "So, have you cooked for him yet? What _have_ you done to get him to 'praise' you?" she asked, while raising her eyebrow suggestively.

"Shut up!" shouted the madly blushing form of Skuld.

A collective sigh escaped those around the table who knew of the banter that was about to ensue, though they also knew that the two sisters loved each other deeply. Soon, the air was filled with shouts and magic blasts from the now-all-too-familiar bout of sibling 'love'.

* * *

In short order, the ample dinner was reduced to a stack of empty, dirty, dishes, which the middle goddess began to clear with quick, quiet, efficiency.

"Please allow me to lend a hand," Shinobu hurried to offer, standing and collecting dirty flatware and glasses.

"I've got it taken care of," admonished Belldandy. "You are our guest."

"I just don't feel right leaving all this to only you. Besides, if I'm helping out, I can at least repay a little bit of your kindness and generosity to me." She then turned shy, looking down slightly, and began to drag her toes across the floor. "And… um… I was wondering if… you would, possibly,… um… possibly teach m-me to cook like you?" she finally finished in a quiet rush.

"I would love to teach you! Perhaps we can try some of your cooking tomorrow. I have read about your skills in our records that we have, and heard about you from Keitaro-san. I would love for you to assist me in making dinner tomorrow," she beamed.

"Certainly!" the teen instantly answered without hesitation.

They finished clearing the table and set about doing the dishes, when a thought occurred to Shinobu.

"Ano, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you use your powers to do the dishes? It would go much faster, and use less effort."

"That is true, but I found that doing things this way is more satisfying. Besides, this is calming to me, doing this. When I cook a meal for everyone, I put all my love into it, with the hope of hearing that everyone – especially my Keiichi-san – enjoyed it. I enjoy the time I spend in here, as it's quiet and I can just sit and think about things at my own pace. Then, afterwards, yes it can be a little tedious at times, but I prefer doing the dishes this way as well, as they then know that we are thankful to them for doing their part, when we take the time to lovingly wash and dry them."

They continued on at that point, with Belldandy humming happily as she went about her task, Shinobu right beside her.

* * *

Keitaro found his way outside and into one of the gardens that dotted the grounds. A cold breeze blew through, chilling him, and he pulled the coat he wore tighter about himself, his hands buried in the pockets of same outerwear. His breath came out as wisps of vapor as he strolled. The young manager was at a loss over what to do. He had his schooling to worry about, his work with Seta, his responsibilities to the Hinata-sou – both as the resident repairman and kanrinin – as well as his responsibilities to and protection of the tenants under his care. The problem was, his failed relationship with his 'promise girl', Naru, was throwing quite the wrench in the works. He couldn't think straight, couldn't study, couldn't perform his duties correctly, heck, he couldn't even function right half of the time. He would space out at the worst times, wasn't sleeping at night more than a couple restless hours, and his clumsiness had gotten worse. He would cry himself to sleep, sleep fitfully for a while, then wake up and be unable to find his way back to that welcomed respite.

By the time that he became aware of his surroundings again, he had made it back to the porch of the house. He sat down on it's edge and stared off into the blackness of the cold night sky. The troubled young man still had no answers to his problems.

To complicate matters, although he and Naru had only been split a couple of days (as far as the other girls were concerned, anyway; a couple weeks in actual fact), Shinobu had already found him and put forth her bid for his attentions. He expected the lot of the girls to arrive en masse to try to bring him back, but only she had arrived; the others wouldn't be far behind, though, if she found him so fast. What truly surprised him was how forward she had been, and how she had lost most of her stuttering, timid, ways. It was as if a whole new personality had broken out of the cocoon that she had been, a metamorphosis into the beautiful, wonderful, person who had found him. Not that she was anything but all that before; but now it was all housed in a _very_ adult body, one that she knew was attractive and that she _knew_ was no longer underage, as far as society in general was concerned. Yes, under Japanese law, they could have had a relationship once she turned thirteen and marry with her parents' approval at the age of sixteen, but that was still frowned upon in this day and age, as well as the other tenants would have beat him to a bloody pulp if he had tried anything with the diminutive homemaker anytime before. Heck, if he tried now, they _still_ might.

Now that he thought about it, she may not be the last. At various points in time, each and every girl had confessed her feelings for him, with the exception of Haruka – thankfully. Even his own adopted sister had been trying for years to get his attentions lavished upon herself, citing the fact that they were not blood related as a legal loophole to the whole incest thing, much to his chagrin.

_Ah, man, why me?! Why do these things _always_ happen to _me_, of all people? At least my wish seems to be working. My natural clumsiness hasn't hit more than once or twice today, and then the problems were avoided. Thankfully, nothing happened._

Keitaro remained where he was, unaware of the various worried sets of eyes that watched his silent introspection from a variety of windows and slightly opened doors. One pair lingered the longest, a pair of beautiful, large, blue orbs, and seemed to feel the effects of his pain the most. Slowly, they slid away to move off to the owner's room, though they vowed to keep checking on him, to keep him close, and, if at all possible, help remove that pain from his heart.

About an hour later, Keitaro absently entered the house and made his way to the room that he and Shinobu were sharing. The old place was completely silent as he maneuvered the halls. He cracked open the door a fraction and spied the body in one of the futons, with his own a few feet away. Fully entering the room, he gathered his nightwear and adjourned to the washroom to change. He returned to the room and cautiously slid into his bed, careful not to rouse the beautiful teenager a few feet away.

In the darkness of the room, the tears once more fell unbidden, memories of times past plaguing him. He curled himself tightly and let the feelings wash over him, wishing to be swept away, for the flood of pain and sorrow to carry his soul into the waiting oblivion. He felt himself slipping into that abyss within his heart, and he didn't fight this time. He wasn't at the Hinata-sou, now, and didn't have the responsibilities holding him back anymore. He could give in and let himself slip away without fear of his responsibilities being affected. He could give himself wholly to his grief, let it overtake him. With a sense of release, he gave in to the sorrow, pain, and memories of the last few years.

Keitaro was lost to the world around him; thus he failed to notice as the young woman who was his roommate rose from her own futon and approached his. She lifted the edge of it and slipped inside, wrapping her arm over him, and conforming her body to his protectively. She buried her face into his back, as she felt his sobs wracking his body.

"I will always be here for you, Keitaro, watching over you. I won't let anything happen to you, for as much as it's in my power to prevent it. I have loved you for so long, and promise to do so for the rest of my life. I only wish that you could return that love, but I know that it is too early to hope for that," she whispered into his back, not knowing if he would hear her or not in his current state.

Some time after he had cried himself out and fallen into slumber, she herself drifted off.

* * *

Five days had passed, and Keitaro had seemed to improve a bit. He no longer moped about all day, though he was prone to long periods of silent introspection. Usually, these times were brought on as something caught his attention, and his eyes would lose focus as some particular memory or other made itself known. He even showed a few genuine smiles over the last two days, much to the relief of his hosts, and the elation of Shinobu – especially as two of those smiles were for her alone.

The morning after that first night after Shinobu arrived had proven to be quite the shock for the young man. He awoke to the feeling of someone else in bed with him – a feeling that he had not had in some time – and it wasn't the vice-like grip of the dorm's resident genius that accompanied that revelation. It had taken a minute for his sleep-addled brain to register this fact, before he rocketed out of his bed, staring about wildly for the impending beating, cowering in the corner. He was _certain_ that an attack was eminent, for the sin of waking up with a girl in his futon with him – and even more so when it sank in just _who_ said girl was.

Shinobu had been awakened by his alarmed cry and subsequent wild flight from the bed, and was raising herself to her elbows, staring about blearily, not fully roused.

"Huh? I-is everything alright, Keitaro-kun?" she inquired in a cute, slurred way, not realizing just which honorific she had used.

"W-w-w-why a-are you in m-m-m-my b-b-bed, Shinubu-chan?! Are y-you trying to get m-me k-k-killed?"

Waking up fully and remembering the events of the previous evening, she sat up and wrapped the blankets about her shoulders against the frigid morning.

"I heard you last night and came over to offer some comfort. I _really_ do not like to see or hear you like that, so I had to do something. I guess I fell asleep with you there. I'm sorry to startle you, Keitaro-sempai."

He had awoke each day since with that same feeling – a person wrapping his body in their arms, enveloping him protectively. That warmth and sense of security and care was comforting, not to mention that it chased away the loneliness and despair.

This morning, the sixth day of their stay, the pair woke to the sounds of muffled singing. Even muffled as it was, they could tell how beautiful it was, and that there were both male and female singers. They dressed quickly, Keitaro using the washroom, and left the house to find the source of the sound.

Outside, the two were floored by the spectacle that met them. Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, and Skuld, were arrayed about a glowing circle upon the ground, with a winged being a piece protruding from their backs. As the combined divine beings and their winged companions sang, a feeling of peace and tranquility suffused Keitaro's being, and the hole that tore through his soul didn't feel so all-encompassing, as bottomless as before. He could see past it, to a hopeful future. As the song progressed and lifted, so too did his heart, and he felt his worries ease, if only enough to bear.

The song finally ended, and the two mortals released breaths they hadn't even realized they had been holding. As they watched, the glowing circles and sigils that had adorned the ground beneath the deities began to dissipate. For the first time, they noticed a tree in the middle of that glowing pattern, which they realized had just been black and lifeless. Now, despite the winter chill and the fact that all of the trees were bare of foliage, it somehow felt changed, full of life.

The assembled vocalists began to filter away when Keitaro stopped Keiichi.

"What was that just now? What was everyone doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"Heh, you saw? Well, as you know, we are all gods or goddesses." They nodded. "The thing is, we each have an angel within us – a partner to aid us – who is a reflection of our soul. The name of mine," and a majestic winged being emerged once more, "is Hope's Assurance. Belldandy has Holy Bell, Urd, World of Elegance, and Skuld is blessed with Noble Scarlet. What we were doing is singing a song of healing, restoration, and renewal, and our angels help with that by providing a way to control the vast energies that we were imbuing the song with. It was very ill, but was not yet ready to die, so we aided it in it's healing. I would say that the song had a secondary effect on you, as well, Keitaro, looking at your aura. It appears to have been beneficial to your healing, too."

"Yes. For the first time in weeks I can think clearly. The loss and sorrow don't threaten to drown me at the moment. While you were all singing, everything seemed to clear up, for a bit at least, and it all seemed to melt away. For that moment of peace alone, I thank you."

There was a soft touch on his arm – light, warm, questioning. Turning, the kanrinin met the clear blue eyes of his stoic companion of the last week. Shinobu's eyes were pleading, yet happy for his apparent upturn.

"Shinobu-chan, you have suffered so much over the last week because of me and my selfishness." He held his hand over her mouth to halt her interruption. "I have selfishly wallowed in my own despair over my loss of… Naru,… my 'promise girl'." His voice hitched little, and a pained expression crossed his face momentarily. "But you have stayed by my side constantly, through it all, this whole time, watching over me as if my personal angel," and he got a mischievous grin, "or goddess." He looked to Keiichi to see him smile at that remark appreciatively. "You have selflessly watched out for my welfare, and held the deepest darkness at bay with your love and caring – not letting me slip away as I so wished to do. I could never show you enough how much your devotion and self-sacrifice mean to me, how much I value them. If not for you, I don't know where I would be right now.

"What I am trying to say is… is…" and his voice faltered, his courage slipping, much as it did at the Hinata when he had something important to say that pertained to his feelings and emotions. "What I want to say… is… that I think… no, I know, that… I like you; I like you a lot!"

Shinobu stood in front of him, stunned. It was so sudden, yet it was the one thing that she had yearned to hear from him for five long years – hoped to hear, but never thought she would since he had fallen so hard for Naru. Now, he was confessing feelings for _her_, the girl who rarely spoke up, who rarely put herself forward, who – even now – had a hard time expressing her thoughts and emotions. Her heart skipped a beat or two, her mind swam.

_D-does he… really mean it? Did he really… just say what I think he did? Please tell me that I'm hearing correctly!_

"Kei… taro, did you mean what you… just said?"

"Yes, Shinobu-chan, I did. You have been my staunchest defender and constant companion over these last five years, whether I noticed it or not at the time, lending me your strength and support from the background. I didn't see it for so long, and then when I did, I tried to deny it so that I could focus on Naru, or keep her and Motoko from 'punishing' me, so as not to worry you. You of all people know their tempers and refusal to listen to reason when they get riled up, though Motoko hasn't sent me flying for some time now. But, there you were these last couple of years, prodding me forward, while at the same time lifting me up when I fell. You have shown me more devotion and compassion than I rightfully deserve, and for that, I can only say thank you, which doesn't fully express my gratitude to you."

"No, Urashima-san, it is _we_ who must thank _you_, and apologize most deeply for _our_ actions and blindness."

The voice froze Keitaro more completely than the ambient temperature of the snow-covered morning ever could. He cringed at the thought of the attacks that were sure to come, the ones he had feared since he left the dorms a week ago, not really hearing the words spoken after the voice registered in his mind.

When no attack was forthcoming, he cautiously opened his right eye and turned around to face the speaker, visibly shaking with the effort to calm his fearful mind. Before him stood arrayed the residents of the dorm that he managed. Motoko and Naru stood front and center – Naru looking about nervously and a bit sadly, Motoko staring him directly in the eye with the softest expression that he had ever seen on her face. Su was next to Motoko, bouncing on her heels, a ridiculous smile plastered on her face (_Nothing new there_, his mind idly interjected). Mutsumi was beside Naru, hands clasping at her chest, with a bright yet somehow sad smile on her lips. Sarah was next to her, also peering anywhere but at him, shame evident in her looks. Haruka, his aunt/cousin, brought up the rear, cigarette hanging from her mouth, though unlit, and her trademark blank expression giving nothing away of her thoughts.

Shinobu moved next to Keitaro, wrapping her arms tightly around his upper arm, displaying her determination to protect and be with him. Motoko's and Naru's faces darkened briefly at the display, then returned to more neutral looks.

"Urashima-san – Keitaro – we have wrongfully treated you for far too long. You have only ever tried to be a gentleman, a friend, and a brother to us, despite your clumsy nature. I know, upon careful reflection, the truth of the matter. Despite all of the punishment we have inflicted upon you, you have always returned with open arms and an open, forgiving, heart. You have never spoken to us in hate, nor truly in anger, even when such would have been deserving. You have never once blamed anything on us, when in actuality, most of the blame lay at our feet, due to our blindness, our insecurities, our baseless fears and hatred.

"To the contrary, you have always taken the blame upon your own shoulders, and instead of punishing us or evicting us as we would have so rightly deserved, you kept us all together, forged a stronger family out of us. You became the adhesive that binds us, the support that held us up in our times of need, the one person who we all came to depend on – _more_ than depend on: _love_ – more than anyone else. Yes, Keitaro, we _all_ love you. You have become important to each and every one of us."

At this point, she did the one thing that he thought he would _never_ see in his life, unless it was to her sister. Aoyama Motoko, sister to the ever-powerful, Aoyama Tsuruko, heir to the Shinmei-ryu Dojo, took her sword in hand, knelt in the untouched snow of the courtyard, placed it before her, and bowed her head to the snow-covered earth. From this position, her voice could be heard, though muffled.

"Urashima Keitaro, I beg forgiveness of my transgressions against you, many and varied as they are. I have dishonored myself and my family by my actions, and dishonored you by my accusations, which I now know to have been baseless and petty. I have no way to make it up to you at this time for such dishonorable deeds. I also know that I have no right to ask your forgiveness in this matter, yet I beg of you to please find it in your heart to please try."

As he watched, her shoulders began to vibrate as she prostrated herself before him, her shame evident in her bearing and the tears that fell to the snow beneath her bowed form. The other girls, not to mention Shinobu, Keitaro, and Keiichi, stared at her open-mouthed. After a moment's hesitation, while his mind rebooted, the kanrinin stepped off the porch, unwrapping Shinobu's hands as he did so, and slowly approached the kneeling woman, his feet crunching in the snow. He drew up in front of her, his shadow falling across her prone form. He bent down and wrapped his hands around her shoulders, lifting her up with all the care one would show a fine porcelain doll.

"Motoko, please stand up. This is embarrassing, and one such as you should never bow so low." SIGH "There is nothing for me to forgive. The truth is, I could never hold a grudge against any of you. Yes, it hurts, both physically and emotionally, when you throw around the accusations and then the attacks that follow, but I can't bring myself to be angry or hold a grudge. I resent the actions, the insinuations, but you are all family, and I can't hate my family. You are all too important to me.

"Yes, Naru and I broke up, and it hurts even now to try moving on. Yes, you hurt me when you levee the accusations, sometimes so much so that I try to avoid either of you for a while. Sometimes, even you, Su, and you, Sarah." Sarah stepped closer to Haruka, while the Molmolian princess ceased her bouncing. "It hurts to be attacked, either by your welcoming kick to the face, or your inventions and experiments. More often than not, they hurt or leave me in embarrassing, compromising situations. The same applies to Sarah's actions. I know none of you – especially Shinobu, and, to a lesser extent, Su – want to hurt me usually, either by actions or, in some instances, inaction, but it often eventually leads to that.

"Shinobu-chan has been there, cheering me on, offering her support – even when _I_ have hurt _her_, for which I am eternally sorry.

"Motoko, you have always been so strong, even when your sister caused you all that trouble. Your training has made you strong, dependable, and a good, independent woman.

"Naru, my 'promise girl', you have driven me from the time I was four to improve myself, to push myself to greater heights – even helping me to attain my goals once we again found each other. I will always love you, even though it didn't work out with us. But, we are a family, and together, as such, we are still attending Todai, though we don't have too much longer to go. I am sorry that it didn't work out between us, that we couldn't come up with some way to salvage our relationship, and it will hurt for some time to come, for both of us. However, I hope that I can still make you happy as a brother, even if not related by blood.

"Kaola Su, you are as hyper and energetic as ever! As with the others, you are just like a sister to me, and I love you as such very much. We've had our differences at times, as anyone will, but we have managed to make it through – and have come through stronger and closer for them. I know that you do not _try_ to hurt me intentionally, thinking me indestructible, but even things that _are_ indestructible can be harmed, whether it shows or not.

"Kitsune is a good person, and is now having to learn to take responsibility while she helps out at the Tea House and tries to find outlets for her articles, something I thought I would never see," and he chuckled a second. "I know she cares for all of us, even as she loves to cause mischief and mayhem and loves her drink. Even if I am the brunt of most of her pranks, I still care for her just as deeply.

"For all I knew when I arrived at the Hinata-sou, the total sum of my family consisted of Granny Hina, my parents, Haruka, and my adopted sister, Kanako; but when I arrived there and lived there, I found something that was so precious, so valuable, something worth taking hold of with both hands and guarding with my very life – I found a family to add to that which I already had. I would do anything, _suffer _anything, to keep that family together. I know that one day we will go our separate ways, but for as long as possible, and as much as I can influence things, I will hold our family together against all obstacles."

Keitaro paused to look each of the girls and his aunt in the eye, one at a time, before continuing.

"Motoko, I said it already, and meant it, there is nothing to forgive. All that I ask is that you put what you have learned into practice and try to be a little more understanding, a little more patient, before meting out punishment. If you saw, as you claim, the truth of what happened all those times, then you will understand that most of those times were really accidents, many of which were 'helped' along by a certain person who is not here, were bad timing, or even just simply my not paying attention to my surroundings. I do not enjoy your punishments," and a wry, lopsided grin graced his face, "and so I would never consciously incur your wrath. You are a good person, one whom I look up to because of your strengths and your dedication to your ideals."

With that, he decided to dare fate, drawing her into a tight embrace. She stiffened up briefly, her eyes widening at the contact, unable to move at first from surprise. After a moment, she hesitantly and awkwardly returned the gesture. They held this tableau for a few seconds before stepping back. Keitaro followed this with a repeat performance with Naru, then with a more enthusiastic Su and Mutsumi. Sarah accepted the hug nervously, still not wanting to meet his face.

Keitaro pulled away once more and moved back to where Shinobu stood, before turning back to the girls.

"I'm going to remain here for a couple more days. I am still working through a few things in my head, but don't worry, I'm not running away or doing anything drastic."

Shinobu stared at her feet for but a moment, before mustering her courage to speak up.

"I… I will stay, too."

All eyes turned to her. She stared purposefully and wrapped her hands around Keitaro's right hand.

"Are you sure, Shinobu-chan?" Naru queried, suddenly eying Keitaro with slightly narrowed eyes. "Will you be okay?"

The homemaker fought down a spike of anger as she caught the older girl's look and the implications. Then, remembering that feelings and ways of thinking don't change overnight, she quickly squashed her fury, trying to remain calm.

"Yes, Naru. I have been here with him since his second night here. During that time, he has been nothing if not a perfect gentleman, if rather sorrowful. Besides, I _am_ eighteen, and can make my own decisions."

The younger girl let go of Keitaro and went to wrap her arms around Naru, then quietly spoke in her ear.

"Naru-sempai, I really am grateful for all that you have done for me, including protecting me from perverts and all, but,… I want to do this. I have already confessed to him, again, and even after that, he has not tried anything with me. He is not ready. I have waited this long, and can wait a bit more; however, I intend to be the one he turns to. Now that I am eighteen, there is nothing holding us apart, except his heart – which, at the moment, still beats for you. I can wait, though, and help him through his pain."

She released the older girl, and met her gaze. There was a sheen of moisture there, but also a sad look that was at once happy. It was replaced with one of determination.

"You're right, Shinobu-chan. You _are_ old enough to make your own choices, and we should support you in them. I will support you in this. Perhaps you will be the one, the one to fill that part of him that needs to be, the part that I couldn't properly. Thing is, don't push too hard or fast, take your time and let things progress at their own pace."

It was as if a weight had been lifted from Shinobu's shoulders, and she breathed an easier sigh of relief. She didn't know how much she wanted the older tenant, her _friend_, to support her and give her permission for this. Yes, she was going to make her bid for Keitaro's heart one way or another – and make sure that _her_ advances were the ones accepted – but she really wanted Naru's understanding, approval, and blessings.

"Thank you, Naru-sempai," she stated simply, with tears brimming in her eyes.

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**A/N: **To those of you who may state that Keitaro is out of character in this chapter, as Shinobu slightly is, I will reiterate, both characters have grown up over the five years that they have known each other, and have had the influence of all of the other tenants and everyone else in their lives. It would be inevitable that they would grow and change. Also, Keitaro's speech may sound somewhat unlike him, too serious or too deep, but think about it, in the manga and anime he rarely got a chance to show any kind of deeper thoughts, as he was being chased, beaten, belittled, or ignored more often than not, and so he spent all of his time either cowering, apologizing for things not really his fault, or pining after Naru and trying to win her attentions when not studying. Also, after having effectively 'wasted' most of his life chasing and trying to woo the girl of his promise, he would be bound to take a long, hard look at himself and how he looks at things, and this could be one result.

**/**

With the conclusion of this chapter,there only remains one last installment to "Only A Wish Away". All I can hope is that you are enjoying the journey, and like where it goes. I, of course, know where the road will eventually lead, and I'm sure that you can deduce it's eventuality as well; however, I have found in the writing of a story that, even if you know where you wish to end up, sometimes the story chooses it's own path, and you end up just as surprised as your readers. Such is the case with this one. Some of the turns in here were not originally planned, yet as I wrote, they came to me as either necessary to the plot or progression, or as fortuitous occurrences. One such was the wish of Keitaro; I knew he would make a wish, yet I couldn't figure out exactly what it would be; while approaching that point, I kept pondering the problem, and before I knew it, I had written the wish and the reactions to it, without realizing it. Upon reflection, it only seems to have worked out for the best, as a wish that would grant the desired results of allowing Keitaro the opportunity to meet a girl without disastrous results, while at the same time affording him some form of respite from the hell that was the 'punishments' from his most vocal of tenants - Naru and to some extent Motoko.

/

The road to this point has been a long one, but I hope enjoyable. I also hope that I have not upset too many people with my choice of partner for Keitaro. I honestly didn't know if I wanted to do a Kei/Motoko or Kei/Shinobu fic at first, and began writing this story with the ability to lean either direction. However, I later decided on Shinobu for a few reasons: 1- She has loved him from nearly day one. Yes, it started as a crush and grew from there, even if she wasn't entirely knowledgeable about what love was, but her feelings were always there; 2- she has always stood by him, with the exception of the short time after she found out he lied about being in Tokyo U (even if unintentionally); 3- she's just so adorable! Seriously, as a character in the manga, she was one of the most sincere and honest people in Kei's life. You can't help but be drawn to her, even if she was too young for him. That is why so many people who pair the two try to find a way for it to happen - either through the natural means (like in my story, where she ages naturally and they get together), or some mystical or scientific occurrence (something Su related maybe) - which leads me to number; 4- There really are so few Kei/Shinobu fics, compared to the others. The closest in terms of how few there are would be him paired with Kitsune, or the fewest yet, him and Sarah. Now, frankly, I have nothing against Kitsune, but I don't see that couple working too well without a LOT of reworking of one or the other character; likewise with Sarah or Su, they would have to change a lot for it to work out, which has happened in several good stories. Mutsumi is another, along with Motoko, that I see paired with Kei to a great extent on the site, so I steered clear of either of them for now,though I have a Motoko/Kei story written at the moment that I may eventually transcribe onto the computer and submit. As for Naru, I never cared for her as a girlfriend, or her abusive personality. I suppose I wouldn't be so opposed to her if she were less violent or quick to jump to conclusions, but, there you have it; Finally 5- Shinobu, herself, had faced so many problems in her short life, that I couldn't see making her lose one of the few GOOD things that has happened in her life, by having Keitaro choose either Mutsumi or Motoko to fall to after the separation.

/

Anyway, until the last chapter, please enjoy and let me know your thoughts (in a kind way, mind you - no flames or nasty comments). I respect constructive criticism, but will ignore and erase (if possible) any blatant flames and hate comments. If you don't like something, tell me in polite terms what it is and why, and I will either take it under advisement, or reply with my own reasoning for my decision, though I will be respectful of your opinion. Again, thank you for your time and attention.


End file.
